On My Own For Now
by SilentStar-009
Summary: UPDATED and REVISED Final chapter up and at it ya'll.............Serena has been through a lot, getting pregnant and running away, not ready to face Darein.....but now she's back and she has a lot of explaining to do..............................
1. Runaway

Chapter 1

Runaway

Serena let out a curse when she hit her knee on the window sill, sneaking back into her room. She shut her window, making sure Luna couldn't get in. Angry tears made her room blur, and she threw open her closet doors to get her suitcase and two duffle bags. She was blinded by betrayal and anger, she knew. Her hands shook as she yanked open her drawer and pulled her clothes from the depths. I wasn't fair, nothing was ever fair. If they just let her talk and explain she wouldn't blindly be packing for gods knew where.

She didn't want to think about it, only get away, get away from her friends, get away from her duties…just get away from her life. So much had happened in such little time if felt like she was in a typhoon of bad, bad luck. Tonight only sealed what she had been thinking about for a long time, what she desperately wanted. Freedom…

_ "You stupid meatball head! You almost go us killed. Why didn't you come when we called you!" Mars screamed at her.  
_

_  
"I..."  
_

_  
"You ran out of excuses!" Jupiter yelled at her. Sure, Serena was late, but she was extremely late this time. She cradled her wounded arm and glared at their supposed leader.  
_

_  
"Serena, we count on you to do your part! How could you be so selfish?" Mercury asked. Usually, Ami was the level headed one, always there to forgive, but she got an A- on one of her tests today, and she was in no mood to deal with Serena and her excuses.  
_

_  
"Guys, I had to..."  
_

_  
"We don't care. You're not fit to be leader of the scouts if you don't _lead_!" Mars said tossing her raven hair behind her back. Serena was always late. She counted on her do her part so she could go home and get some much needed sleep. These battles were getting to her, and the only way to vent her anger and lack of sleep was to scream at something. Serena had always been the unfortunate bystander Mars realized with a dawning horror. She was too proud to take back her words, even when she saw that Serena was looking like she was drowning. What was with her lately? For three whole weeks Serena was even more ditzy and clumsy. How was she supposed to be a good leader when she kept ducking out of the battles and leaving them in the front lines?  
_

_  
Serena couldn't believe that they wouldn't let her get a word in. She fought back tears and turned to Luna. "Well?"  
_

_  
"I think you should leave." She said softly. Serena was being rather secretive lately. She just needed to calm the scouts down and then everything would be back to normal.  
_

_  
Serena looked at her mentor in disbelief. "Fine." She hissed and bounded away._

She couldn't help but be late. She was at the doctors hearing the devastating news when her communicator went off. Now she felt friendless and was about to become a mother at the mere age of sixteen. Thinking about her new responsibilities had more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Damn." She muttered and rubbed her eyes to see better. Everything was happening so fast. First the doctor's news and now this with the scouts. Her life was sucking everything from her, and it wasn't even a life she wanted. Duty, responsibility, did the gods know that she was only sixteen? A child? A baby that was tossed into a vicious ocean that demanded her to learn to swim all of the sudden? How could they think they could toss so much her way? A low cry escaped her mouth and she put a hand to it. She didn't want her parents to know what she was doing, not even Sammy.

Her watery eyes looked to the door. Pangs of guilt were swamping her, her secret life, her lies, they were all catching up with her now. She didn't wasn't to think about her mother and the sadness she was going to feel once she was gone without a word. She couldn't imagine her parents' reaction once she told them about…the baby.

Abortions were common for young girls who got in over their heads. To be honest, she considered it seriously but when she saw _him_ one day she became sick with the thought. He was sitting on a bench in the park reading. She watched him for a while, wondering how she didn't notice the similarities before. She almost, _almost_ proceeded to talk to him right then and there but as soon as she stepped forward, her nerves got to her and she ran away like a simpering child not ready to admit to herself that she was pregnant. With her sworn rivals baby. Oh why did Tuxedo Mask have to be that jerk Darien? She remembered that night when they conceived her baby. It had been after a negaverse attack. She had called the scouts when she heard screaming and saw an ugly monster draining peoples' energy.

_ She was alone when she took the monster on. A powerful monster at that. Even her blasted tiara didn't work. She was recovering from the power loss when the monster had aimed a dark magic shot at her. She stood frozen, afraid to move when strong arms wrapped around her and leaped to the side, away from the attack.  
_

_  
She stared wide-eyed at her savior.  
_

_  
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me." Again, she added mentally.  
_

_  
He threw one of his roses at the enraged monster and set her down.  
_

_  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" She aimed the disk at her enemy and it disintegrated into dust. "Yes! Moon dusted!" She turned back to Tuxedo Mask, expecting praise, but all she got was angry midnight blue eyes. Woah, now what did she do wrong was her immediate thought.  
_

_  
"What were you thinking Sailor Moon? You should have called the scouts!" He yelled at her. Her mouth fell open at his tone and she bristled.  
_

_  
"I did! But they didn't make it in time!" It was true, they were at some kind of function across town and they had told her that they would be late. She didn't know that they were going to be this late, but she had no choice. Her victory was her own and she was proud of it. Shouldn't she be proud?  
_

_  
"If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead. Will you ever take your responsibilities seriously?" He demanded, ignoring her protests.  
_

_  
Serena felt tears well up in her eyes. She was always lectured by Luna and Raye, but never him! All her hard work was belittled by that simple word. _Responsibilities_. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I'm such a failure as Sailor Moon! I never asked to become a scout!" She exploded in a ragged, angry cry. "I get enough from Luna and Mars! You don't need to tell me how much of a sissy I am because I already know! Thank you for saving me again. I have to go." She turned to leap on the building, but big hands grasped her arm and prevented her from leaving. "What are you doing? Let me go." She objected trying to twist her hand free of his steel grip. She stared up into is eyes, no longer cold and angry. This left her a bit baffled.  
_

_  
"Please. It's not that." He said softly pulling her into his arms. She went stiffly, wondering what he was up to. She could hear his heart pulsing rapidly in his chest; hear his breathing and she stiffened even more when he began stroking her hair. Two years, she thought, it has been two years since she became Sailor Moon and met him. He was so cute, and mysterious. He always was there, even before Raye became Sailor Mars. She always felt they had a special kind of partnership because they had answered the call of heroics before everyone else. She was scared, curious now that he had her in his arms. Her girlish dreams were all coming true and she didn't trust herself to move just yet.  
_

_  
"Then what was it?" She murmured in his chest. He smelled like roses she thought a little dizzily.  
_

_  
"Do you realize that I could have lost you tonight?" He whispered harshly in her hair. Serena stood still in shock at his tone. "I could have lost you tonight. Sailor Moon, do you know how much I care about you? You are not a failure as a scout. You're the strongest one out of all of them, and I admire that in you. I know when you battle, you're scared. I feel how scared you are, but despite your fears, you always do what you have to." Her breaths were becoming a bit shallow as a strange new feeling began developing deep inside of her as he spoke. Warm and fuzzy and there was just something in his shaky strokes of her hair that he was becoming a little tense, she could feel it building in his body.  
_

_  
"You really think that?" She whispered into his shirt. No one ever told her that before, his words meant more to her that he knew and she blinked back her tears. He looked down at her, catching her chin with his hand.  
_

_  
"Yes." He whispered before crushing his mouth down on hers.  
_

_  
Electric currents shot all through her body. Her stomach did little flip flops. She responded to his kisses with everything she had. Their tongues danced together and she felt the burning sensation of desire run rampant in her blood. His hands were everywhere, touching her so gently. Her hands plunged into his midnight black hair and stroked his muscled back. Jeeze, what was going to happen…ohh her thoughts of logic seemed to fly out the window in jet speed.  
_

_  
She heard him growl and he moved her backwards, then, BAM, her back was against a cold wall in the dark ally where they were at. They both knew where this was going. Their kisses were becoming more aggressive. His hand was under her short blue sailor skirt, and her body suit down there seemed to disappear. She trembled when his hands played at her hips. A moan escaped her mouth. Her breaths were becoming rapid and ragged. Shaky hands reached for his pants. She felt him there, ready for her. She heard his low moan when her hand reached its new found destination and was delighted by it. She became bolder and caressed him more, going to other places on him. My gods, my gods, was this really happening? Was this moment actually happening right now with her dream man? She had longed for him just like every girl in society longed for him. His picture was splashed in the newspaper and on television, idolized as the dark mysterious hero.  
_

_  
He broke the kiss. "Stop!" He rasped and his hands grasped her around the waist and hauled her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her long legs around him and cried out with pain, but mostly relief when he entered her. That temporarily made her realize just how far they had gone. Panic welled at the pain as she pulsed and was stretched to her limits. Soon the temporary commonsense that she had gained was lost when he began moving inside her, slowly at first. Her back was rubbing up and down the wall. Heat began to build up inside her. His thrusts became faster, more persistent, little cries escaped her mouth, but he shushed them with a kiss. She was building and building, then her reached between their bodies and stroked and she screamed her release into his mouth. She felt him pulse inside of her, and she tightened her legs around him, squeezing her inner muscles that cradled him so intimately. He moved one last time in her, and found his own release. They had barley enough time to recover when she heard scout voices calling her.  
_

_  
"Oh shit!" She gasped and he let her down quickly. She smoothed her skirt down and watched Tuxedo Mask stuff himself back into his pants and tuck in his shirt. Did they have to come now? When things were put in the right place, he pressed her into the shadows. They watched as the Scouts looked around the barren street for her. "I have to go to them!" She said, not meeting his eyes and ran to the confused scouts.  
_

_  
"Well? Where is the monster Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked scanning the area with her computer.  
_

_  
"Uh, we already defeated it." She explained quickly. Did they suspect anything from looking at her? Gods, please, don't let them know what I just did! Hell, even she didn't quite know what she did. She just got through making love to Tuxedo Mask in a freakin' alley. Who would have thought her first time would be like this?and so sudden? Now she understood it when people said 'it just happened...'  
_

_  
Jupiter's face fell. "Oh man! We came too late! And I really wanted to vent some anger out on it too." She pouted.  
_

_  
"We? What do you mean we?" Mars demanded.  
_

_  
"Uh, Tuxedo Mask came along. He just left." She said with a nervous giggle. Don't let Mars suspect anything. Did she suspect anything? She had too keep cool and that was hard enough to do with Mars keeping an intent eye on her.  
_

_  
"Tuxedo Mask?! Aw man! I missed him too. This day just sucks." Jupiter grumbled causing the other scouts to smile even making one come to Serena's nervous lips.  
_

_  
"Sailor Moon? Why are you so flushed? Was the monster really that hard?" Mars asked suspiciously. Damn, almost caught. Think of something Serena. Was Tuxedo Mask listening to this conversation?  
_

_  
"Uh, yeah. Totally hard. Didn't think I could hold out." She said quickly she fought down a blush when those words took on a whole new meaning in her perverted mind.  
_

_  
"Well, if there's nothing else, I had better go home to study." Mercury said and waved to them as she disappeared in the night.  
_

_  
"I better go too. School tomorrow." Mars said with a hesitant smile giving Serena another close look before she bounded away.  
_

_  
"I wish I could have been here to defeat the monster, but I'll get them next time. See you at school! Bye!" Jupiter said with a wink and then she was alone.  
_

_  
Serena sighed and looked around to see a shadow move across the tops of buildings. She never seen his escapes before. He was always gone before she left, but tonight as she watched his silhouette blend in with the shadows of the night her curiosity got the best of her. Maybe I should follow him, see where he goes after the battles. She silently made her way behind him, keeping a safe distance away.  
_

_  
They ended up on the far side of town, where rich buildings towered. She saw him land on a balcony on a top floor at an apartment building. She waited a good minute before making her way to it.  
_

_  
Blue curtains billowed out the open window. Serena peeked around the corner and saw Tuxedo Mask toss his mask on his bed and de-transform. He had his back to her, so she couldn't really see his face. She waited, then he turned and Serena held a hand up to her mouth to smother a gasp.  
_

_  
No! It can't be! Darien Chiba, her sworn enemy was her beloved Tuxedo Mask? That was impossible. Darien was just so mean and spiteful and arrogant. No…tears welled in her eyes. Her special moment tonight was tainted with the knowledge that she just shared the most intimate thing with someone she did not like. All her happy memories about Tuxedo Mask were overshadowed by all the bad memories of Darien and his harsh words to her. His belittling remarks that cut deeper than he knew. Since the moment they met, there was nothing but mean things between them. He made her feel so inadequate and self conscious. She said things to him that were never in her vocabulary before and her favorite place to go after school, the Crown Arcade, became an all to familiar battle ground between them. _

Serena sighed. She had avoided him after their battles, and avoided him when she ran to school everyday. She even stopped going to the Crown Arcade, because he would be there. How could someone so warm and passionate be the cold hearted devil Darien?

She shook her head and continued packing, stuffing as much as she could in. It was late but she entered an all night taxi number in her cell phone and would call them when she was at the bus stop so he could find her easily. There were very few all night taxi companies, but she lived in a high-middle class neighborhood so they were confident nothing would happen to them. After all her preparations were done, she grabbed some money that had been stashed away. It was carefully wrapped in a pink scarf. Her coins jingled as she opened the package. It was about four hundred thousand yen or so, plus she could always dip into the trust fund her grandma gave her, but of course, she'd have to drain it and put it in a new account so no one would find her. If her mom ever found out she had that kind of money, she would throw a fit. It took all of her will power to not dip into it. She always planned to get an apartment when she went to college, but those plans changed when she became a scout and changed even more when she wound up pregnant.

She heaved a sigh and looked around at her beloved room again, and placed the notes she wrote on her dresses drawer, for the scouts and Luna, and her parents and little brother. She crept slowly down stairs and opened the door. The walk to the bus stop made her cry even more and it took so much of her resolution not to turn back around and see her neighborhood one last time. The Luna Pen made sure that the diver didn't ask questions. They drove deeper into to Tokyo where she got onto the express train. There she rode into the international airport. Dawn light already lit the skies when she purchased her ticket, a flight to America. They said you could start fresh there, and she wanted to wipe her slate clean. Her passport was ready, her visa as well and with a big breath, she checked in her bags and left the south wing.

She settled on the plane and looked out the window, watching her home get smaller and smaller. I can do this. I can become strong. I need to become strong for myself, and for everyone else. It was her mantra and it helped keep her determination…


	2. A new Home

Chapter 2

A NEW HOME

Serena stood in the middle of the California airport a little dazed and intimidated. She was here. Now what was she supposed to do? People rushed here and there and paid no attention to her. What was she thinking? What made her think she could do this alone? She shook herself out of her dramatics and steeled her nerves. This is why you came here, to get over your weakness and become strong. She lectured herself and took a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this...

She wandered down the stairs and retrieved her bags from the baggage claim and spotted a store. She grabbed a newspaper and tumbled through it, looking for classified. First things first, she needed a place to live. Thank the gods she did so-so in her english language class she mused as she managed to read the different ads. One caught her eye. She smiled and called a taxi when she got outside. She was low on cash since American currency was somewhat greater that the yen. She needed to get a temporary job…somehow…somewhere.

XOXO

Mina made her way to the door, and opened it to find a lovely blonde haired girl with a weird hair style smiling tensely up at her.

"Hello, I'm here to look at the room." She said shyly. She distinctly heard an accent from her. She was younger than she anticipated. She thought some working woman might answer the ad. Her parents had suggested that she get a roommate because she would be leaving soon and they needed someone to be in when she left.

Mina smiled this girl looked a little older than her, maybe her late teens early twenties, but she liked her immediately when she saw that hesitant smile. "Sure, come on it." She opened the door and let her in. The girl looked around at the huge apartment room. Mina smirked a bit, yeah her place was pretty impressive. Not that she was gloating but still...

"Wow! This place is so nice!" She gushed, just the kind of response she waited for.

"Thank you...um..." Mina looked at her.

"Oh sorry!" She said quickly with a blush. She tucked a small strand of hair that had fallen loose from her hair, behind her ear and gave a little bow. "My name is Serena. Serena Tsukino". Mina knew where she was from as soon as the girl stood up at her mistake in greeting. Laughing a little, she took her hand and jumped a little at the spark of power she felt. This girl was special.

"I'm Mina Aino. Please to meet you." She said, covering her surprise smoothly in perfect Japanese.

Serena brightened with a whoosh of relief. "Thank you. I never did so well in my classes."

There was a pause. "Come, take a look around. I'm totally up for options when it comes to interior decoration. The rent is four hundred a month, plus utilities. No parties unless discussed and we go half on food." She said walking through the pristine rooms. It was a rather low rent. Her mom said it was to attract buyers. Actually, this girl was the first person she actually liked so far.

Serena looked around at the apartment. It was pretty nice, not to mention in a good neighborhood. A perfect place. She felt comfortable here and the price was a just right for what she could afford for now. She had enough money to get her situated for the first few months.

"This seems like a really great place. But the thing is...I'm going to have a baby. Is that a problem?" She said in a rush. Mina saw the fear in her blue eyes. Mina studied the girl in front of her. She was pretty young, scared and desperate. She must have some story to tell.

"How old are you?" Mina asked in a squint.

Serena hesitated. "Old enough to get pregnant." She muttered, not really answering her question.

Mina hesitated for the briefest of seconds wondering what happened to her. She was obviously running away from something. "A baby is no problem." Mina finally said and Serena gave a bright smile.

"Then in that case, I'll take it, Thank you so much." Serena gushed. She was so bright Mina thought with a smile and took her hand.

"Hey, no problem. Call me Mina. When can you move in?"

Serena hesitated again. "Today?"

Mina had to laugh. "Well, come right on in."

XOXO

Later that week, after showing Serena around Los Angeles, Mina slumped down on her bed. Serena didn't have anything with her but clothes so they had to do some shopping. Not that she minded really, she loved shopping and shopping with Serena was a lot of fun. She wondered how much she spent today. Serena was pinching pennies until she found a job. Mina made a mental note to ask her parents for any suggestions. The girl needed as much help as she could take.

"So we have a new roommate huh Mina?" Asked a male voice. Mina turned to her cat Artemis who jumped onto her bed with feline grace.

"Do you like her?" She asked him. Artemis was her mentor, and she loved him dearly, like a second father figure. Her lips turned upwards. A cat father figure.

"She seems like a nice person. But I feel strong energy around her." He said with wise blue eyes.

"Do you think she's from the Negaverse?" Mina asked cautiously. There was no way someone like Serena could be evil.  
.

He shook his head. "No. but we should keep an eye on her. We never know."

XOXO

"She's gone guys." Luna whispered, small tears dropping.

"Oh, it's all our fault!" Raye wailed and buried her face in her hands.

"We should have listened to her. She must have had a good excuse for being late." Ami sobbed. Oh why oh why did she have to be angry at her teacher on that day?

"We all went to far that night. I was just so angry. I didn't mean what I said." Lita whispered with wide-eyes holding the letter close to her. The letters had blurred not long after she had read it. 

"We have to find her and make things right." Raye sniffed, but then busted into tears again. Where could she have gone? Was she hurt, dead? The thought of not seeing her had her shaking inside.

"But where? She drained the trust fund her grandmother had for her." Luna asked, wiping tears from her eyes with a slow paw.

"We have to find some way!" Lita protested, not about to give up on finding the only girl who ever befriended her with so much trust. They needed to get into action! Do some investigating! Call Serena's parents and ask Molly!

"We will. Oh I just hate myself." Raye whispered harshly to herself. I should have known that I wasn't the only one suffering sleepless nights. Damn the Negaverse and the stupid yomens. She felt her rage bubble up. She had been so selfish that night, to proud to apologize for talking to Serena so hashly.

"We all had a part in this Raye." Ami sniffed and wiped her red eyes. Soon, they heard screams coming from outside and promptly ran to see what was wrong.

"Oh no! Transform girls!" Luna yelled, temporally forgetting the problem they had on hand.

They all transformed and aimed attack at it, but it seemed to dodge each one of them. The fallen scouts looked up at the ugly thing that loomed over them like a bad curse. "We can't beat it!" Mars whimpered.

XOXO

Darien was coming home from work when he saw a group of people gathered. He went over to see what was up.

The scouts! Why wasn't he summoned? He looked around and tried to find Sailor Moon, but she was no where in sight. He sighed in frustration. Why the hell was she avoiding him? Did that night mean nothing to her? He turned around and went into the secluded shadows to transform. He made it just in time to prevent Jupiter from getting toasted. He threw a rose at the monster and then hit him with his cane. "Now scouts!" He ordered.

They all aimed their powers at it and it disintegrated into dust. From his pace, he stalked toward them.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" He demanded. The Scouts all looked away.

"She-she's busy." Mars said with a glare and a telling blush on her cheek.

Tuxedo Mask looked warily at them. "Oh really?" He asked folding his arms.

Mercury's face crumbled. "She's gone okay! She left and we don't know where she is!" She cried.

Tuxedo Mask stared at them stunned. "What happened?"

"We didn't mean anything we said!" Jupiter said in protest.

"But now she's gone and it's all our fault!" Mars said and looked down at her feet in shame. "No one knows where she's at. She just disappeared." She whispered, lost in her own thoughts.

Sailor Moon, gone? Icy rage filled his chest as he looked at the girls. But he saw how torn up they were, and held his comments. They were punishing themselves. He couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for them. But for her just to leave all if the sudden?

"You all need to rest." He said in a dead voice and leapt away.

He went back to his apartment and de-transformed. Was it just because of the scouts that she left? Or was it him too?

He buried his face in his hands and heaved a sigh. Every since that night he dreamed of her, and it killed him that she avoided coming in contact with him. She was so...cold and distant and always left right after their battles. Why?

The question plagued him all night.

The next morning Darien set off to school and rounded the corner. Serena hasn't bumped into him lately. He kind of missed that. She was so bouncy and happy and it annoyed him that she could bring in so much light when all he wanted was darkness. On top of that, she was such a big baby. Immature still, and totally naïve as to the dark side of the world. She had so much, but he didn't think she fully appreciated what she had.

Although he had to admit that she was cute. Anyone with eyes would say so, and he always laughed to himself when she would walk down the street and a million male eyes would devour her. She was so innocent to her nature!

"Hey Andrew." Darien said cheerfully. His blonde friend turned to him with a troubled expression. "What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Serena's gone." He whispered to him.

Darien felt a small feeling of dread in his stomach. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She left a note for her parents. It said something about sorting out her life or something. They contacted the police, but, so far no leads. I'm worried about her Darien, its not like Serena to just up and leave. It must have been really bad for her to go."

First Sailor Moon, and then Serena? What the hell is going on?


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

Secrets

Serena managed to find a job at some kind of computer firm as a stand in secretary. The pay was good and she was overjoyed at her luck in finding such a job. Of course Mina's parents were a big help as well.

One night she was looking at a baby names book when her mind wandered. She wondered how her family and the scout were doing. Being away from them gave her a chance to strengthen her fighting and leadership skills. Maybe she left to prove that she could be a good leader. She knew one day she would have to go back and face them.

Them and Darien.

She sighed picturing the annoying, mean hearted, handsome as hell jerk who fathered her baby. She would be blind to not notice how devastatingly handsome he was. Just like Tuxedo Mask. How can they be the same person? Tuxedo Mask was so kind and helpful, always saving her when she was in trouble. And when they made love in the alley, she knew he put all himself into it like she did. She guessed it was a bit unfair of her to avoid him without telling him why. But she had been so angry and shocked that Darien was her dream man, she didn't care what he thought. She guessed that Darien wasn't that bad. He called her name and teased her about being clumsy and eating too much, but she always enjoyed the oral fights they got into. It was something that she liked...consistency.

She lifted her self off her soft bed and went to the window over looking the glittering city of Los Angeles. It was so nice here. The weather was warm and sunny. She sighed into peaceful night, but her contention was short lived when a scream pierced the night air. Startled, she looked down to see what all the ruckus was about.

She gasped when her eyes landed on the disturbance. "A yomen? What the hell. Did they follow me here?" She hesitated at the window. No, that's why she was here, to get away from it all. Freedom…

A loud scream made her turn her attention back to the window. A girl was there. She was too far off to make out her features. The only thing she could see was that she was dressed in orange. The yomen slammed her to the ground with a loud crsh and Serena winced as she imagined the pain. The girl stood on shaky legs and dodged another attack just in time. People ran as far away as they could as the girl fought to keep out of reach. Serena desperately wanted to look away, wanted to run away from the battle but was unable to tear her eyes from the scene. Her hands brushed over the center of her chest where her broach would have been. The girl was weakening and Serena coudnlt take it any more and grabbed her purse from under her bed. Inside, her tormenter gleamed in the dull overhead lights. She took the broach from its place and ran to her door. Outside she peeked around the apartment to see if Mina was in, then let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed again, hearing a sound from the kitchen. She went to investigate.

"Oh, it's just you Artemis." Serena said and gave the white can a scratch under his chin. "Mina's not around is she?" She asked absently and then flipped open her broach lid.

Artemis eyed the girl. There had been a strange yomen attack and Mina had to go fight.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out and transformed in to Sailor Moon.

Artemis stood in shock as the girl transformed in to the leader of the scouts. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be in Earths energy spot, Japan, leading the other scouts. What did Luna do?

Serena ran out the apartment to see the girl still fighting. She was in an orange Sailor Scout uniform with long, thick blonde hair with a red bow in it.

"Venus Crescent Beam... Smash!" She said and a golden blast of energy shot out of her finger. Serena had to blink a couple of times to actually register what was going on and register that this girl had powers just like her scouts.

The yomen howled on pain as it cut through its ugly green arm. How come most of the monsters we fight are female? Serena asked herself and ran to tackle Venus down when a dark blast of energy was aimed at her.

"Hey negatrash! How dare you case the wonderful night to shiver with your presence?! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you! Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw her tiara at the monster it was moon dusted in an instant. It was surprising how weak it was. There was no kind of fight at all. She didn't even have a scratch on her.

"Huh? Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?" Venus demanded picking herself up.

Serena turned to the scout. "You are one of my scouts Venus?"

"I am, but we were not to meet until later. Why are you here in America?" Her blue eyes searched for the answer.

Serena turned from her. "My own personal reasons. I don't know there would be another scout. But I guess you would have betrayed me with the rest." She said resentfully.

"Betray you? Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not the best leader. They can't expect me to be perfect. I had a perfectly good reason why I was late to that last battle, but did they listen to what I had to say? NO!" Serena huffed. Maybe she wasn't as over it as she thought she was. She hadn't meant to yell at Venus, but tonight's little tussle brought back very bad memories for her. Goods she was a hundred miles away from her life, but her duties just followed her here. There was no escape, not even for just a small piece of her life. No matter where she went, she couldn't shake her bad luck and her stupid hero calling!

"Sailor Moon, I have no idea what you're saying! What do you mean they betrayed you?" She heard the hurt in her voice and was immediately ashamed of her explosion.

"I'm sorry Venus. I know you weren't part of it. I apologize for my outburst." Serena said and fled before Venus had anything to say.

She made it back to her room. I did everything for them, for strangers who didn't care. Why, why was she chosen? What kind of strengths could she give people? Why did they give her such a dreadful calling? She didn't like pain and she didn't like lying to her family and friends. She hated the stupid negaverse for coming, despised them for it! Serena miserably threw herself on her bed, crying herself to sleep, not bothering to change back to her normal clothes.

XOXO

Mina opened the door to her apartment, still thinking about what Sailor Moon told her. It was troubling. It was to easy to assume that the other scouts were the reason Sailor Moon was not where she was suppose to be. She wondered what on earth happened to her, where she was staying and…

"Mina you need to come quick. I think something's wrong with Serena." Artemis said running to Serena's room. Mina followed, worried over her new friend. She pressed her ear up to the door and listened. There were sniffles here and there.

"She sounds fine Artemis." Mina said with a frown. Was she crying?

"Open the door." He urged. Mina hesitated, not wanting to barge in her privacy. "Please." He pleaded, his blue eyes filled with trouble. Mina sighed and twisted the knob and quietly peeked in. Serena was fast asleep with traces of tears on her face and dressed in a sailor costume.

With her head reared back, Mina looked to Artemis. "Serena's Sailor Moon?" She asked flabbergasted at the news.

"Something's wrong Mina, she's not supposed to be here. I would contact Luna, but I have a feeling she knows what's going on, and I think Serena wouldn't want her or the other scouts to know where she's at."

"And she's pregnant." Mina murmured to her mentor. She looked younger too. Not the age she was earlier this evening. She looked to be about her own age. Jeeze, that was pretty young. Even in America teenage pregnancy was frowned upon, but to be back home in this kind of situation, man, Serena dug herself into a deep hole didn't she?

"She can't be Sailor Moon until her baby is born. We have to protect her."

XOXO

Serena opened her eyes to the morning sunlight. Thank the gods it's my day off today, she thought and rolled to her side to see Mina holding a tray of food and juice.

"Morning Sailor Moon."


	4. Old Friends

An: I know they began to search for the Rainbow crystals before Lita joined them, but in this story, Lita joins them before that, and they haven't got any crystals yet.  
  
Chapter 4  
Old Friends  
  
Serena blinked up at Mina holding a tray of breakfast.  
  
"What did you just say?" Serena asked sleepily.  
  
Mina smiled softly at her new friend.  
  
"I said...good morning Sailor Moon." She replied calmly placing the tray of food on her night stand. Serena's room was decorated in pink and white. She had a thing for moons and bunnies.  
  
Serena's heart plummeted when she saw she had not changed back into her own clothes. She touched her broach and her suit slipped away. She was silent. What was going to happen? Would Mina tell the whole world the identity of Sailor Moon?  
  
Mina had silently studied Serena when she repeated herself. Serena what did you run away from? Surly no measly little fight with the scouts would cause you to leave your home. Mina felt that something was troubling the girl, but she didn't know what to ask. She had just met the girl.  
  
Serena looked up at Mina when she sat down on her bed. "You won't tell will you?" She finally asked.  
  
There was a laugh. "Of course not Serena. I, myself have many secrets to keep as well."  
  
Something in Mina's tone caused Serena to take a closer look at her friend. "Sailor Venus?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Mina nodded. "So, can you tell me the reason you're here Serena. Something about a fight?"  
  
Serena sighed and brought her knees up to her chin. "Yeah, the fight." Serena told her of that night.  
  
"Serena, is there something else? How can a fight do this to you? Surely you had other fights."  
  
Serena closed her eyes. She was right, there was something else. "I'm a selfish bitch." She muttered.  
  
Mina waited for her to go on.  
  
"I hate being Sailor Moon. I wish I hadn't found Luna. I wish I was just a normal girl. Being Sailor Moon ruined my whole life! I hate fighting! I hate putting myself in danger! I hate having to wake up in the middle of the night to fight a stupid monster! I hate having to lie to my mom about where I was, or lie to my friend Molly because I have to leave all the sudden. I hate to see everyone I come in contact with be put into danger. It seems like every friend I make becomes a target for the damn negaverse. And I hate that I feel this way! I can never be normal again! Everyone counts on me and the scouts to protect them. The scouts count on me to be a perfect leader, but I can't be perfect! I hate myself for being a whining baby and such a sissy, but that's who I am! I had no need to learn how to fight before, and now that I'm Sailor Moon, they expect me to know just like that!" She snapped her fingers. "I hate them for not understanding, and I hate the person who chose me to defend the world." She whispered bitterly, her eyes were flashing with bitterness and shame.  
  
Mina sat silently, waiting for her to calm down. "It's alright to hate your calling Serena." She began, "When I first became Sailor Venus, I felt just as you do now. My life was falling apart. I lost my long time boyfriend and all my childhood friends. I even tried to kill myself a couple of times. But I had to accept my destiny. It's a part of me. And I know it will take you sometime to accept your fate, but one of these days you will. So go ahead, be angry, curse fate, rant and rave on how unfair it is. No one's here to judge you. You seem to think you have to meet everyone's standards, but that's not true. It's alright to cry and whine. Why shouldn't you? You know what you have to do and you do it. One of these days Serena, you'll become great, and everyone will know that it was your time to become great. All these feelings you have just goes to show that you're human."  
  
Serena heard what she was saying, and slowly, she began to feel a bit better. Was it okay to hate the world? It's going to take some time to adjust to this kind of thinking and not feel guilty about it she thought, but she had a small new out look on life now. I am human. Just because I'm Sailor Moon doesn't mean I have to love my calling. It doesn't mean I have to be perfect. Humm....  
  
"Thanks Mina." She said and gave her a shy hug.  
  
"Here. Eat up. You have a baby to feed Serena."  
  
Serena grinned. She was always up for food. So what if she was a glutton?  
Mina watched in amazement as Serena stuffed her face with food. She had SOME appetite.  
  
Her cell phone rang and she slipped out of Serena's room.  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
Mina grinned widely. "Hey Kunz."  
  
"So when are you gonna invite me and the boys to see your new roommate?"  
  
Mina chuckled. "Where are you guys at now?"  
  
"A couple of streets down." He said with a laugh that had Mina melting.  
  
"Give us half an hour."  
  
"Will do. Bye sexy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mina closed her flip phone with a smile, and then looked up to see Serena standing there. "Boyfriend?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Something like that." She smirked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena pulled on some clothes after her shower and did her hair up in her traditional style.  
  
Mina had told her that she was expecting some visitors. Wonder who they could be to put THAT kind of smile on Mina's face. The kind of smile she had after she and Tuxedo Mask.....  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"They're here! Serena, get your pregnant butt out here!" Mina called from the living room.  
  
"You can't tell I'm pregnant yet!" She called back.  
  
She wondered in the room and stopped dead in her track as one by one, a file of familiar faces entered.  
  
"No! You're dead! She killed you!" She screamed.  
  
The four men looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Serena! What's wrong?"  
  
Serena held up a shaky finger at Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. "They're Negaverse generals! But how can that be? She killed you! You're supposed to be dead!" She began to back away. There were supposed to be dead! Beryl killed Jadeite, and Zoicite killed Nephrite. And Zoicite had just taken over for the evil Queen.  
  
"What does she know Mina?" Demanded a greenish, white haired man with icy blue eyes.  
  
"She knows what Luna told her." Artimes said from the floor.  
  
"Another talking cat?" Serena screeched.  
  
"Serena calm down!" Mina ordered and grasped Serena's head between her hands. "Breath. Shhh, its okay. Do you trust me?" She asked gently.  
  
Serena willed herself to think rationally. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Mina asked again.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and nodded slowly. Mina leaned her head down and their foreheads touched. Blue eyes bored down into her's, filling her with gentle comfort. "Come sit down before you faint." She said and led Serena to the couch.  
  
Serena sat, but kept a wary look at the four men.  
  
"First of all Serena, you have to tell me what's going on." Mina said, sitting next to her.  
  
Serena sighed. "Oh all right." She grumbled and folded her arms. Some mood she was in. "Before I came here, we were fighting an evil force led by an evil queen named Beryl." She said the name like it was the foulest cuss word. After all, it was because of HER that her life would forever be screwed. "She came to earth to gather energy and find the seven Rainbow crystals that would reveal the princess of the moon kingdom and create something called the imperium silver crystal that supposedly is the universe's greatest power and thus take over, you know, bad guy scenario. So she sent two of her generals to gather energy. The first was Jadeite." She sent an evil look at the Jadeite look alike. "But he failed so many times that Queen Beryl killed him, or so Luna told me." She said with a shrug. "Then she sent Nephrite. He was a bit different. He didn't seem as cold as Jadeite. However, he found out my true identity as Sailor Moon, and seemed to fall in love with my best friend Molly. Beryl noticed his weakness, and sent Zoicite to kill him with....with...someone, I didn't get their names, they looked like three sisters. Anyways, they killed Nephrite and he died in Molly's arms." Serena recalled her friends sorrow that night. Molly loved Nephrite with all her heart, despite her warnings. Somehow, Molly saw the good in him when she didn't. It hurt so much to stand there when Nephrite's....what was it, spirit? Essence?.......faded away and Molly was left holding air. Her sobs of heartbreak seemed to echo through the night. Serena wanted so much to rush to her friend's side and comfort her, but didn't. It was something Molly had to endure on her own, no matter how much it hurt. "Then she sent Zoicite, except, Zoicite is a girl." The Zoicite look alike just sat there, waiting for her to go on. "Zoicite is the hardest so far, but me and the scouts managed to beat her attempts to steal energy. Now it's not just energy their taking, but Zoicite is trying to find the seven rainbow crystals as well. So far she hasn't been able to find them but I have the feeling she will soon." She finished and silence greeted her. Everyone seemed lost in their own worlds.  
  
"So it is true." The man with the greenish-white hair said.  
  
Serena stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about....  
  
"The past seems to be repeating it's self." The Zoicite look alike said.  
  
"If Beryl finds the keepers of the seven rainbow crystals, her strongest soldiers will be reborn." Mina said.  
  
"But they have to gather the seven crystals in order to resurrect the imperium crystal. It's the only way to find the princess and prince as well as defeat Queen Beryl." Artemis said logically.  
  
"Prince? What prince?" Serena broke in to the conversation.  
  
Mina turned to her. "I guess we should tell you our side. You see, it's the sailor scouts' mission to find the Princess of the moon kingdom, but it's their," She waved a hand at the guys on the couch, "mission to find the Prince of the earth. Queen Beryl managed to clone them, and use them to help her find the rainbow crystals. Those ones you fought, was there anything different about them?"  
  
Serena thought. "Well, when Nephrite died, his blood was green. But he was evil, so I thought it was supposed to be green."  
  
"Well, they were imposters. Our blood is as red as anyone's." Jadeite huffed and pulled out a small silver knife and slit his hand. Dark red blood seeped out of the wound.  
  
Serena felt a wave of nausea hit her at the sight and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Mina stood up and glared at Jadeite's horrible show of his humanity.  
  
"Honestly, you could have shown her a different way." She growled at him and went to the bathroom to check on Serena.  
  
"Uh, there goes the breakfast I worked so hard on." Mina commented and wetted a small washcloth. "Here."  
  
Serena took it a wiped her mouth. "I think this baby is getting to me."  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena nodded to her and pushed herself away from the toilet.  
  
"Do they have powers?" She asked out of the blue  
  
Mina shook her head. "They won't get their powers until the prince is found. But they do know how to kick butt. All of them mastered self defense and martial arts, so they help me out time to time."  
  
Serena picked herself up off the ground. It was kinda hard to picture the evil generals as good. But Serena trusted Mina, and she trusted her judgment. If the scouts can see me now she mused.  
  
"So while we are the guards to the Moon princess, they are they guards to the Earth prince?" Mina nodded.  
  
Serena and Mina went back into the living room where the four men were whispering to themselves. When they saw them, they shut-up immediately. Wonder what they were talking about. Serena questioned.  
  
"I think I should go to a central command post to see what's going on in Japan. I'll be back soon." Artemis spoke up and left.  
  
"All we can do is wait until Artemis comes back. In the meantime, I'll introduce you. Of course, you know Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, but who you don't know is Kunzite." Serena detected Mina's small blush, and sparking eyes. They must have something going on.  
  
Kunzite stood and Serena felt a bit intimidated by his height. "So you're Sailor Moon huh? It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Serena slowly took it. It felt rough, and......comforting. Something seemed familiar about him. Serena looked at the others who seemed to have the same kind of aurora about them. Nothing like the generals she knew.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien rubbed his eyes and turned back to his laptop computer, but the screen was still blurry. Sighing in frustration he gave up trying to finish his report. He just couldn't think strait. He rubbed his temple, trying to rid his headache.  
  
Where was Sailor Moon? The question has been plaguing him forever. She was still alive, that much he knew. He felt her transform a while ago. He was so excited and nervous about seeing her again he wasted no time trying to find the battle. But he couldn't seem to pinpoint her. He ran and leapt to where he was called to, but only ended up on the beach, and it still called to him. So the only reason he came up with would be that Sailor Moon wasn't here, but across the ocean in another place. A place where his heart couldn't be. He wanted to be with her! She was the only one that made him feel needed. It made him feel like he had a heart. Like he could be loved, and made him feel like he would never be alone. Did he do something that night that made her scared of him? He told her what he felt even though it scared him to do so. And she avoided him like the plague. How could she do that to him? How could one simple girl cause him to hurt so much? Damn her for making him feel these things! He growled and went to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
He had asked the scouts earlier if they heard any new about her. But they said they didn't and broke down again. They seemed to be slaking more and more when they fought the yomens. He couldn't blame them. They all wished Sailor Moon were there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What was Zoicite talking about Luna? What are the rainbow crystals?" Raye had asked.  
  
All three of the girls were at her temple discussing their latest battles.  
  
"The rainbow crystals were Queen Beryl's strongest warriors. When Queen Serenity sent all of you to earth, she had to seal the warriors within the imperium crystal. But it shattered and seven crystals formed. They were hidden in earth hosts. Zoicite took the star crystal Nephrite made, and is coming close to finding out who holds the crystals within them."  
  
"So we can just follow her when she gets the crystal and destroy the monster right Luna?" Lita asked.  
  
Luna shook her head. "It's not that simple Lita. The holders are still human. When she or we do get the crystals we have to heal them. It's not their fault that they hold an evil inside if them."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Ami asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, only Sailor Moon can wield the moon wand and heal them." She said sadly. And she's not here because of me. I wish I had been a better mentor to her. It's all my fault. I out of all people should have listened to her. Luna fought back tears.  
  
"Then what can we do?" Raye asked.  
  
"Nothing." Luna whispered. 


	5. We Meet Again

Chapter 5  
We Meet Again  
  
Artemis called everyone to a meeting later on that week.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Mina asked snuggling up to Kunz. Serena was still wondering about that relationship.  
  
"Well, the scout there are faring badly, and Zoicite, uh I mean the evil Zoicite" He gave a sheepish grin to the glowering Zoi, "has just found out where the crystals are at. Sources say that she plan to retrieve the first one soon. The problem is that when she does extract the crystal, the negaverse monster has to be defeated and the crystal holders have to be healed and turned back into humans. Sailor Moon is the only one that can wield the Crescent Moon Wand to heal them."  
  
"But how can she do that when she's here?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"I came up with a plan." Artemis jumped in the air and did the little flipy thing and the Crescent Moon Wand appeared. Serena held out her hand and it floated to her. "We can use astral projection. You can astral project yourself to Japan and use the wand to heal the crystal carriers. But when you do, you'll return here quite tired. Do you think you can do it?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Serena was thoughtful. If I do this I'll get to see Luna and the scouts again. I'll even see.....Tuxedo Mask. Am I ready to face them and tell them the truth of my departure? Will they forgive me? Will HE forgive me?  
  
"Serena? What are you thinking about?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts and slowly nodded her head. "Okay. What do I have to do?" She asked Artemis.  
  
"It's really quite simple. You use this." He did the little flipy thing again and a silver metal object landed on the floor. "All you have to do is touch it and take three deep breaths and you will be transported to the battle." He explained. Sounded simple enough, and Serena could keep track of the battles with her communicator, which, by the way still worked even though she was so far away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A week later, it was time to go back and heal someone. Serena was a little nervous about going back. She transformed and touched the metal astral project disk and she felt herself floating away from her body. She concentrated and pretty soon she was zooming over the water. She arrived just in time. The mechanic monster was weakened by Mars's and Jupiter's attack. Zoicite took the floating red crystal and left with an evil laugh. Serena wasted no time.  
  
"Moon healing....activation!" She called out the magical words. Energy from the circle she created emanated and hit the monster head on. It cried out in pain and then disappeared. The victim was a young man with baggy clothes and glasses. He fell to the ground unconscious. The scouts whirled their heads around. Their eyes went wide.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Mars whispered not believing her eyes. It was her! She came back! Her eyes filled with tears of unbelief, relief and happiness. Her heart seemed to soar.  
  
"I figured that you would need me again." Sailor Moon said to them. Her voice seemed to echo.  
  
"You're back!" Cried Mercury and ran to hug her.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon said, but Mercury was already sailing though her body.  
  
Mercury blinked from her place on the ground and then looked up. "Sailor Moon?" She asked.  
  
Serena smiled softly at her friend. "I'm sorry Mercury, but I'm not really back. This is just my astral form. My spirit. I'm not dead, but I'm not here either. I just came back to help you."  
  
"Then where are you?" Jupiter asked, her green eyes shimmering with tears. Serena wanted to wipe them from her and give them all a big hug.  
  
"Somewhere that I need to be."  
  
"We are so sorry Sailor Moon! We should have never said those mean things to you!" Mars wailed and took a step towards her.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I'm kinda glad you did kick me out. I needed to think my life through. Don't worry you guys, I'm not mad at you. You're not the reason I really left."  
  
"When are you coming back?" Mercury asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'll be here when you guys need me." She started to shimmer away.  
  
"Wait!" They all called out, but she was already gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Please, find the Imperium Silver Crystal Tuxedo Mask. I want to be free again. Set me free........" Then the familiar voice of the princess was gone. Darien awoke with a start. Why did he keep having these dreams? What was the Imperium Silver Crystal she wanted him to find? He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Everything was so confusing. The princess was someone familiar to him. Some one he loved long ago. But he couldn't love her. He loved Sailor Moon right?  
  
"Ahhhh!" He clutched his stomach. Intense pain began to grow. Sailor Moon called to him. He resisted transforming. Where ever she called him from, he had no way of getting to her. But his transformation persisted. He finally gave in and went to the call. But he stopped. There were two calls. One from across the water and one close by. He frowned and headed to the call close by. He landed on top of a building. The scouts were down there talking to some one. Curious he inched closer.  
  
"When are you coming back?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll be here when you guys need me." The voice tore at his heart. It was Sailor Moon! He stood shocked at seeing her. She haunted his dreams so often, it was torture. His heart began to beat rapidly. She was leaving! No! Please! He silently begged her. But she didn't notice he was there.  
  
"Wait!" He called out, only to be drowned out by the scouts saying 'wait'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina waited until Serena's eyes began to flicker awake. She and the others waited by Serena's bed. Tension filled the room. Then blue eyes peeked out from under long, thick lashes.  
  
"Hey guys." She whispered. There were sighs of relief.  
  
"How did it go?" Jadeite asked helping her up.  
  
"Good I think." She replied and held up a hand to her head. The room was spinning. Probably the after effects of the astral projection she thought. "But Zoicite got the crystal."  
  
"That's okay. We still have a chance to get the others." Artemis reassured her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena held up a shirt to the image in the mirror. She frowned. "Does this make me look fatter?" She asked Mina who was shuffling through more maternity shirts.  
  
She glanced up and grinned. "Not any more fatter then you look."  
  
Serena groaned and put the shirt back. Couldn't she find at least one shirt that would cover, and hide her growing belly?  
  
"Serena, how about this one?" Mina held up a hideous shirt of orange and green.  
  
"Uh! Mina! That shirt is so ugly!" She screeched.  
  
Mina laughed and put it back. "There's nothing in this store. Let's go shoe shopping. At least your feet aren't fat." Serena swiped at her playfully.  
  
The mall was bustling with early Christmas shoppers. They went to a shoe store called Journey's and browsed around. (AN: my all time favorite shoe store in Arizona. Do they have a Journey's in Cali?) Serena absolutely loved shoe shopping. She had at least twenty pairs of shoes. Some she hadn't worn yet.  
  
They shopped some more and found gifts for the guys. "How come guys are always hard to shop for?" Serena groaned, finally resting in the food court.  
  
"They have weird things they like?" Mina suggested and took a sip from her soda pop. Serena looked longingly at the soda.  
  
"Just a little?" She begged Mina who banned soda from Serena's diet.  
  
"No. Drink your milk." She said and pulled her soda closer to her.  
  
Serena looked in distaste at her white drink. "Can I put chocolate in it?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Mina hesitated. "Fine, just a little though." She warned. Serena smiled and almost ran to the food place that would put chocolate syrup in her drink.  
  
Serena returned with dark, dark chocolate milk. She shielded her milk from Mina.  
  
"Hey girls!" Said a cheerful voice behind them. Serena didn't have to turn around because Mina grinned madly and her eyes took on dreamy look to them.  
  
"Hey Kunz. Care to join us?" Mina asked never taking her eyes from him.  
  
Kunz and the other guys pulled up chairs and joined them at the table.  
  
"Hey fat girl." Jadeite greeted Serena who glared at the comment.  
  
"Look how big you got! We just saw you three days ago!" Zoicite exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't get bigger! You can't even tell I'm pregnant yet! It's the shirt. It makes me look big." She grumbled then gave all the guys a cheeky smile. "I get to hear it's heartbeat on my next doctor's appointment!" She said happily, chugging down her chocolate milk.  
  
"Who gets to go with you this time?" Nephrite asked. Since they all became good friends, the whole group took turns going to her doctors appointments. The doctor looked a little strangely at her when she brought in a different guy each time. Serena had to explain to the poor elderly man they weren't the father, but good friends.  
  
"Me." Mina said and she and Kunzite held hands across the table. Serena stifled a giggle at the lovebirds. Mina had told her that she and Kunzite had been lovers back on the Moon Kingdom. Artemis told Serena that they got a little memory back when they first met. The other had been lovers to the other scouts. But Artemis told her that they wouldn't meet until later in the future when they were ready. When Mina had to go back to Japan with her, she and Kunzite would have to sever ties until the time was right. Serena was a little saddened at that thought. Mina and Kunzite were so happy together. But as always, duty calls.  
  
"Hey, what did you buy?" Jadeite asked trying to peak into their shopping bags.  
  
"Oh no you don't! If you so much as TOUCH one of those bags, you won't get your presents on Christmas." Serena warned. The guys snapped back their hands and sulked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They went back to the apartment. They guys had to go, so they said goodbye and Mina and Serena were left alone.  
  
Serena plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes.  
  
Mina approached her friend. "Serena? Can I ask a question?"  
  
She shrugged, her eyes closed. "Sure."  
  
Mina sat next to her. She had been meaning to ask the question for some time, but was a little embarrassed by it to do so. "Who is the father?" She asked gently.  
  
Serena snapped open her eyes. Mina tensed.  
  
"T-the father?" Serena gulped. She knew this would come one day. She sighed. "His name is Darien Chiba."  
  
"Where did you guys meet?"  
  
Serena sighed again and thought back to the time she and Darien met. "I was on my way home and freaking out because I got a bad grade on my algebra test. So I crumbled it up and threw it behind me. Unfortunately, Darien was behind me and it hit him in the head. 'Hey watch it meatball head' were his first words He un- crumbled and read it. He said. 'A thirty, admirable. Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?' I grabbed my test back and stomped away. But I had to admit to myself that he was pretty cute. Then ever since then we were always at each others throats."  
  
"Then how did you get pregnant by him?" Mina asked confused.  
  
"You see, Darien had and alter ego like me. While I was Sailor Moon the super hero, he was Tuxedo Mask the superhero. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask liked each other, while Serena and Darien annoyed each other. Tuxedo Mask was always saving me. I think that without him, I would have probably been dead. Eventually, I kinda fell in love with him. One night, there was a yomen attack and I had called the other scouts to come, but they were a ways away, so I had to take it on myself. That monster was particularly hard, but lucky for me, Tuxedo Mask was there to save me. After the battle was over with, he took me aside and yelled at me for not calling the scouts. I tried to tell him that I did, but he didn't listen to me. Then all of the sudden he wasn't mad anymore. He told me that he could have lost me that night. He said I was strong and he liked me for the courage I had. Then we kissed, and one thing led to another. After it happened, the scouts DID show up (right afterward if I may point out) and I had to go see them. We talked and they left. I looked up and I saw Tuxedo Mask leap off somewhere, so I decided to follow him. That's when I found out who he was." She finished quietly.  
  
Mina blinked. "Wow." Was all she said. "Does he know about you?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "I was such a jerk. I started avoiding him afterwards. I should have faced him like a woman instead of acting like a childish girl. I know that night meant something to him. But-but...." She trailed off.  
  
"But?" Mina prodded.  
  
"I was afraid. Darien is older that me, and being with a minor....and Darien is so smart! He always studies. How can I ruin his life? Even though I disliked him for always teasing me and calling me meatball head, I, SERENA, liked him. But he thinks I'm just a big baby. Which I am! How could I tell him who Sailor Moon really was?" Serena protested feeling tears threaten.  
  
"Amazingly I understand where you're coming from Serena. But I think it's only fair if you tell him about the baby. He deserves to know if he has a child." Mina told her.  
  
Serena leaned down. "I know. But I have to see him first!"  
  
Mina smiled wickedly. "I have a feeling you'll see him on your next mission."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that? Mina, tell me!" She yelled at her departing friend.  
  
What would she say to him when she finally got to see him? 


	6. Facing Heart Ach

Chapter 6  
Facing Heart Ach  
  
Serena's bag beeped when she was playing a board game with Zoicite and Nephrite.  
  
"The Negaverse is after another crystal." Zoicite told her.  
  
Serena moaned. She was just about to win! "I better transform." So she did and a minute late, she was zooming across the ocean.  
  
The evil Zoicite was fighting off some girl. "Give me that wicked thing!" Serena recognized the accent. It was her best friend Molly! Zoicite managed to push Molly off of her and began to extract the crystal from the poor priest. A red-orange crystal came out of him. Zoicite grinned triumphantly and went to reach out for it, but a red rose sailed down and hit her hand.  
  
Serena looked up to see Tuxedo Mask. Her stomach began to flutter. Her inside churned. He was here. Now what? She felt cold.  
  
"You'll pay for that Tuxedo Mask!" Hissed Zoicite. Tuxedo Mask ignored her and stared deeply in Serena's eyes. She saw pain and anger flash in the dark blue depths.  
  
"You're back?" He asked in a harsh tone. Serena was dismayed. What did she expect? For him to welcome her back with open arms?  
  
"So the Sailor brat is back? Well, I'll get rid of you for good." Serena turned to the snickering Zoicite. Zoicite aimed an attack at her, but it phased through her.  
  
"Jupiter thunder....CRASH!" Jupiter aimed her attach at the ugly bird like monster with boxing gloves. Serena realized it was charging at her! Stupid! You lose focus and you die. Didn't Luna tell her that one time? Tuxedo Mask sent a rose flying across her head and it stuck into the monster. Serena jumped at the chance.  
  
"Moon healing......activation!" Her attack made the monster scream in pain and then it died. The priest was released from the dark energy.  
  
Jupiter ran to pick up the crystal, but Tuxedo Mask reached it before her.  
  
"Hey! Give that back! We need it!" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"So do I Jupiter. It's mine." Tuxedo Mask told her then looked back at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Where have you been?!" He demanded. Serena winced at his angry question. "Do you know what you put me through? How could you be such a cold hearted bitch? I thought that night meant something to you, but apparently you duped me as a fool. I told you me feelings and you through it back into my face." He said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
Serena felt tears threaten. What made her think she could face him? "It DID mean something! I-I....."  
  
"What? You weren't adult enough to face me again? You had to avoid me? You're nothing but a scared child." He scoffed.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I'm sorry..." She whispered and shimmered away, leaving Jupiter staring at them in confusion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien wanted to scream for her to come back when she shimmered away. But he didn't. He watched in sadness as she left him again.  
  
When he first saw her, he was overjoyed. She looked so fresh and innocent. Then all of the sudden, his heart clenched and he was reminded of the heart ach she gave him. His blood pulsed with anger. All he saw was red. Then he jumped down after throwing a rose at Zoicite's hand. Sailor Moon looked at him with....uncertainty, which only fueled his anger more.  
  
Now he regretted his actions. He should have listened to what she had to say before jumping down her back.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
Darien looked over to see a fuming Jupiter.  
  
"Stay out of this. It'd between me and Sailor Moon." He said icily.  
  
She bristled and he left before she could ask anymore questions.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena watched from afar as Darien and Lita left the battle spot.  
  
She was a cold hearted bitch. She never knew how much she hurt him until now. She shimmered back down to the battle place. There was tinkling music and she saw a star locket on the ground. Darien must have dropped it. She willed her hand to firm. (AN: you know, become solid) When it did, she picked up the locket. Her hear melted when the music grew louder. She smiled and then shimmered away. She was about to go but she took advantage of the freedom she had. She phased herself and she was invisible. She went to check on her family, who seemed happy enough, although there was sadness to the house. I'll be back soon Mommy she promised. She flew to see Ami who was studying in the library. She laughed. Still the same old Ami. She went to Lita's, and found her studying a cook book and adding something to a steamy pot. Wow she got there fast. Lita was always a good cook. The she went to find Raye. She wasn't at the temple, so Serena searcher for her and saw her clinging to a tall man on the sidewalk. Wonder who she's dating she thought wickedly. Serena flew down and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh look over there! Lets go feed the ducks Darien." She squealed and pulled him to the park.  
  
No. Raye and Darien? Please, please let this be a bad dream. She felt a feeling begin to boil in her stomach. Jealousy. She stopped herself. Why should she be jealous of them? Darien deserved someone better than her, a cold hearted bitch. Maybe Raye WAS the one for him. But still, she couldn't help the tears.  
  
"Be happy." She whispered to them and then shimmered away back to America.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was bored. It had been four months, and still no Negaverse. There were at least three more crystals to get, but so far they didn't even make a move.  
  
"Look what I got for you!" Mina squealed and held out a shopping bag. Serena struggled to sit up.  
  
"Let me see!" Serena grabbed the bag and pulled out a strange.....thing. "What is it?" She asked holding it out.  
  
"It a breast pump." She said simply.  
  
Serena dropped it. "A WHAT?" She screeched.  
  
Mina giggled. "Don't freak out. You can pump your breast milk into a bottle. That way, you can save it and give it to the baby on a late night feeding."  
  
Serena frowned at the strange device. Mina was weird.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I just can't think of any other way." Lita said.  
  
"There has to be some kind of answer. Serena can't be pregnant." Raye said.  
  
"But the evidence is there. Each time she comes, she gets bigger and bigger. Maybe that's one of the reason she ran away."  
  
"But who possibly could be the father?" Ami asked exasperated.  
  
There was silence. Who could Serena have slept with?  
  
Lita gasped. "Oh god no." she whispered when the answer dawned on her.  
  
"What is it Lita? What's the matter?"  
  
"I know who it is." The others pounced on Lita.  
  
"Who?" Luna demanded.  
  
"I can't BELEIVE it! How come she didn't tell us?" Lita fumed standing up. The others followed.  
  
"Lita! Tell us!" Raye yelled at her, her anxiety causing her temper to flare.  
  
"Okay, a while ago, she and Tuxedo Mask were arguing. They kept on mentioning a night."  
  
"And?" Luna prompted, her claws digging into the couch.  
  
"He yelled at her, he said that the night didn't mean anything to her..." She was cut off by gasps.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask? He was the one?" Ami asked bewildered.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ray roared.  
  
"When did this happen?" Ami asked.  
  
"How am I to know?" Lita thundered back.  
  
"I'll kill him! He knocked up my friend! I'm gonna...."  
  
"Raye! Calm down. We all want to kill him, but we have to find him first." Ami said logically.  
  
There was a low scream and all the girls turned to the street.  
  
"Looks like we got our chance." Luna said.  
  
They all transformed and saw Raye's grandpa turning into a monster. Zoicite was laughing evilly and disappeared with the crystal. Tuxedo Mask trailing after her.  
  
Sailor Moon appeared, and healed him when Mars and Jupiter weakened him with their attacks. But she disappeared before they all go a good look at her. Mercury was typing furiously on her small computer.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Mars yelled. He appeared after a while.  
  
"Is he okay?" He asked referring to Raye's grandfather.  
  
"He is but you won't be!" Jupiter yelled and charged at him with blazing fists.  
  
"We're going to kill you!" Mars screamed and charged after him too.  
  
"What? Why? Hey, stop!" He yelled at them when they threw punches at him.  
  
"How could you do that to our friend?" Mars cried and kicked him the in stomach sending him to his knees.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He clutched his stomach, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You had sex with Sailor Moon you asshole!" Jupiter yelled at him and put him in a head lock, making his hat fall off.  
  
"I-I....."  
  
"Don't try to make excuses! You had sex with her and now she's going to have a baby!" Jupiter screamed trying to punch him in the face.  
  
"Whoa! What are you talking about? Sailor Moon is going to have a baby?" He asked shocked trying to free him self before he passed out from lack of air.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Mars screamed, but was pushed out of the way by Mercury.  
  
"You guys, I don't think its right to kill him just yet." She said calmly.  
  
Jupiter released him with a disgusted grunt.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was breathing hard, and straightened his suite. "Now, will you tell me what the HELL you're talking about?" He said angrily.  
  
"You know what we're talking about! When did you seduce my friend?" Mars demanded.  
  
Darien felt his world began to shake. How could they know?  
  
"Well?" Jupiter bit out, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"That's none of your business." He said and jumped away before Mars charged at him.  
  
"It is our business! You got her pregnant!" Luna yelled at him.  
  
He felt blood drain from his face. "You're lying!"  
  
"I wouldn't lie about something this important." Luna shot back.  
  
But-we....." They didn't use protection that night in the alley. Oh god!  
  
"You took her virginity you jerk!" Jupiter growled.  
  
Everything was spinning. Sailor Moon was pregnant with his baby? Her virginity? He took it? In the ALLEY?! He felt sick. He had to get away.  
  
Mercury held out a hand to stop Mars and Jupiter from going after him. "Come on guys. He needs to let the new sink in too. Besides, I got some readings from Sailor Moon."  
  
Jupiter and Mars gave the direction Tuxedo Mask left another glare and followed Mercury in the temple. Chad was tending to Raye's grandfather.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was sitting on her bed cross legged. The moon sent silver light cascading through her open window. She smiled when her baby fluttered, and she placed her hand on her bulging stomach. The baby seemed to go wild at her touch.  
  
"Why must you keep me up at nights?" She asked stroking her stomach.  
  
She was due in two months, but it seemed so far away for her. She gave a soft sigh and went to the open window. The cold air caressed her warmed cheeks. She gazed up at the moon.  
  
"Where are you princess?" She asked absently feeling the magic of the moon run throughout her body. It was so refreshing. Her baby liked the feeling because it was kicking wildly.  
  
"You like that little one?" She asked her child. "You know what little one? I get to see what you are tomorrow." She told her stomach. "So you have to let mommy sleep." She whispered. She loved the beautiful link to her child.  
  
She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out the locket Darien dropped. It was something that she played when she was up late. She went to her bed and laid on her side. Then she opened it and the hauntingly beautiful melody began to play. Her baby stopped its movements. Serena chuckled. It was the only way for her to put the energetic child to sleep. The music lulled her to sleep as well. And she was out like a light with a soft smile playing on her lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ AN: How do you like the story so far? Please review me......the next chapter, Serena has her baby so watch for that...love ya!!! kisses *muh* 


	7. Bundle of Joy

Chapter 7 Bundle of Joy  
Two Months, two week and three days later  
  
Serena winced at the contraction. She rubbed her hard belly. No not now! She thought she was prepared for labor! She let out a small gasp of pain.  
  
All her friends looked up from their card game of Gin Rummy.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Zoicite asked a little panicky.  
  
Serena bit her lip as another slice of pain ripped through her. She cried out clutching her stomach. Warm liquid trickled down her leg.  
  
"Guys, help." She whispered in pain.  
  
"Oh God! She's gonna have the baby!" Mina screeched and threw her cards down. The whole apartment went into an uproar. Serena blinked in amazement as everyone was running around like a madmen. They bumped into each other, and yelled to get out of the way. Then they all poured out the door.  
  
Serena stared in shock at the door.  
  
"Ummm, I think you forgot something!" She yelled still sitting on the couch.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We are sooooo sorry Serena!" Mina told her the hundredth time. They were in the delivery room. All four of the guys were waiting like expecting fathers out side in the waiting room.  
  
"Mina! Shut up!" She screamed and braced herself for another earth shattering contraction. Sweat had her blonde hair matted to her forehead. "Uhhhh, I WANT TO PUSH!" She shrieked at the doctor.  
  
"Not now! You're almost dilated. You need to wait!" The doctor said, his eardrums still ringing.  
  
Serena let out screech of despair.  
  
"The dumb.....! I'm going to KILL him! HE did this to me!" She let out a string of foul curses against Darien.  
  
Mina hid a smile and gave Serena another piece of ice. They waited and finally the doctor reappeared.  
  
"Okay, let's get stared." He pulled on gloves.  
  
"FINALLY!" Serena said.  
  
The delivery was long and painful. Serena swore she was dying.  
  
"Just one more." Mina coached her. Serena pushed one last time, using the rest of her reserved energy. There was a cry of outrage as the baby made its way here.  
  
"It's a boy!" The doctor pronounced and a nurse wrapped the squealing bundle in a blanket.  
  
Serena's heart went out to her son. "I want to see. Let me see." She said, the pain forgotten.  
  
The nurse placed the baby on Serena's chest. Her son stopped crying when Serena touched his pink face. The child looked up at his mommy with awe. Serena felt tears in her eyes and they spilled out splashing on the baby's face.  
  
He looks like Darien. She thought sleepily. He had Darien's dark hair, and futures. The only thing Serena could see that he inherited from her was his eyes. Beautiful crystal blue eyes.  
  
"He's so beautiful." Mina whispered staring lovingly at the small person in her friend's arms. "What's his name?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena smiled. "Caleb. Caleb Damien.." She trailed off with a small frown. Should she give him her last name or Darien's?  
  
Mina seemed to read her mind and gave her a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Chiba." Serena said finally. She looked back down at her son and an overwhelming wave of love passed through her. Suddenly she understood why she must fight. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She had to defend Earth because of little miracles like the one she was holding. She would rather die that have her son feel one once of pain in his life. She had to defend all the children of earth. Everyone was someone's child. She finally understood the ultimate reason to fight. She had to fight for love and justice. She had to be her son's champion. She smiled, suddenly ready to go back to Japan. Soon. She promised herself and relinquished her son to the nurse.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Who's the cutest thing in the whole entire world?" Jadeite cooed down into the bassinet.  
  
Serena hid a smile behind her glass of orange juice. All four of the guys were hunched over Caleb cooing down at him. Caleb was soaking up every praise that was bestowed on him. At two months, Caleb managed to capture everyone's' hearts. He was gurgling at the guards right now.  
  
"Serena, we have to go to Japan soon." Mina said dragging her eyes off of Kunzite. He would make a good father one day. Not that she was planning to get pregnant anytime soon.  
  
"I know. We still have to work out some difficulties. I still have to tell my parents about Caleb." Dad was going to throw a fit! She sent her parents a letter every now and then. But she was careful not to leave a trace. They knew she was alright, and for that Serena was happy. "But before we go back, I was wondering if the guys could train me a little bit. I want to be strong for the scouts."  
  
Mina hesitated. "Don't you thing that it's a little early to start fighting?"  
  
Serena smiled. "It's been two months Mina. I'll be okay. Look, I'm even back down to my original size." She stood up and stretched her slender body. One of her buttons from her shirt popped off and landed on the table. Her generous bust almost threatened to come out.  
  
Mina laughed and handed her button back to her. "Yeah, ORIGINAL." Mina said sarcastically.  
  
Serena smiled a little embarrassed, "Okay, so my boobs are a little bigger. But I'm still able to fight." She said, and turned to the guys who were still cooing at Caleb. "You guys think I'm ready to fight right?" They all spun around, a hint of a blush dotting their cheeks. They were such softies when it came to Caleb.  
  
"If you think you're ready, then we will train you." Kunzite said.  
  
"Great! See Mina? We'll start tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, Caleb and I need to go shopping for new clothes. Right sweetie?" She cooed down at him and picked his small warm body up. "Come on Mina, I need your sense of style." Mina jumped at the chance to go shopping. She grabbed her keys and gave Kunz a kiss and they were out the door.  
  
(AN: Yes Mina can drive)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was humming Caleb to sleep when her moon want started beeping. Startled, she jumped causing Caleb to protest.  
  
"I'm sorry son." She whispered and placed him in his crib. She went to Mina's room and knocked softly.  
  
There was rustling of clothes and then murmurs. Mina peeked out of her room. Her blonde hair was messed up, and her shirt was a little crooked. (In the middle of the day?)  
  
"Serena? What is it? Is something wrong with Caleb?" She began to worry.  
  
"No, no. I have to go heal another person. Could you watch him for me?"  
  
Mina nodded and Serena transformed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna tried to talk the cat, Hercules, out of hurting her. Raye transformed and was staring tensely up at Luna in the cat monsters massive hands. The evil Zoicite was watching in amusement, throwing the purple crystal up in the air and then catching it. A red rose whizzed down and knocked the crystal out of her hands.  
  
"You!" Zoicite hissed babying her wounded hand.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smirked and grabbed the crystal. He ran off with it. Zoicite followed him.  
  
Mars resisted aiming a fire attack at the monster. He was willing to change back to his original self thanks to Luna.  
  
Where was Sailor Moon?  
  
Jupiter and Mercury joined them. Then Sailor Moon appeared.  
  
"Moon healing.....activation." She healed the fat green cat that had a crush on Luna.(AN: te he he, that episode was soooooo funny!)  
  
"New boyfriend Luna?" Serena asked slyly. Luna blushed.  
  
"He's just a friend." She replied.  
  
"Did you have your baby yet?" Mars blurted out, noticed her friend was slender again. Slender and a whole lot curvier she observed a little envious.  
  
Sailor Moon blanched. "How did you guys find out? I though I hid it pretty well!"  
  
"You can't fool us Sailor Moon. We noticed you were getting fat. And the last time you came here to heal Raye's grandfather Mercury took a reading of you." Jupiter said.  
  
"So? What did you have?" Mercury demanded, happy to see her friend again.  
  
"Yes, what DID you have?" Demanded an angry voice. Serena jerked her head up to see Tuxedo Mask descending on them.  
  
Serena gulped at his angry expression. He looked ready to kill. "Uh..."  
  
"Tell me." He growled. Serena wanted to go back to her apartment. But she couldn't run from him again. She steeled herself and met his eyes. There was a brief flash of pain, but he hid it quickly.  
  
"A boy." She finally said.  
  
Darien sucked in a harsh breath. A boy. A son. His heart soared with the thought of having a little person in his life. He looked at Sailor Moon. She seemed a bit nervous, and he smiled deep in himself. No matter how much she hurt him, he still loved her. If only she could love him back.  
  
"What's he like?" He asked in a strained voice.  
  
Serena felt pain slice her heart. She had hurt him so bad. She felt like weeping. "He looks like you. He's always happy. His heart is so pure...He reminds me of you." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Darien's insides clenched. How can an innocent baby remind her of him? He was so cold and distant. She must be crazy to compare their son to him.  
  
"Don't think like that." Her voice made him look up at her. Was she reading his mind?  
  
"I don't have to." She said mysteriously. How is she doing that? "It's all there in your face. Never think that of yourself Tuxedo Mask. You're more than that even though you don't realize it. I'll make you realize your worth someday." She said and shimmered away.  
  
Darien watched her shimmer away and felt something deep inside his heart. It was soft, innocent laughter coming from someone. His son? How was that possible? But he felt it. His son's loving laughter echoed through out the depth of his soul. He cracked a smile and started leaving feeling happy. I have a son! His heart cried out and left for home.  
  
The scouts watched merrily as Tuxedo Mask left.  
  
"We're aunties!" Jupiter said pumping a fist in the air.  
  
"Technically, Jupiter we-" Mercury started correcting her.  
  
"Oh Mercury!" Mars moaned smiling widely.  
  
Mercury felt laughter bubble in her. "We are aren't we?" She said giving in to her happy laughter. All the girls walked arm in arm, and de- transformed laughing loudly.  
  
Luna wiped tears from her eyes. Everything was going to be alright. She thought and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: in MY fanfiction Serena has a boy. But it still doesn't affect the coming of Rini for you Rini lovers. And I like the name Caleb, even thought it's not Japanese. Serena isn't a Japanese name right? He he....tell me how you like it so far. More to come soon.... 


	8. Coming Home

Chapter 8 Coming Home Two Months later  
  
Serena was hyperventilating, or at least she thought she was.  
  
"We have to go Serena, you and Mina are needed to fight the imposing danger." Artemis said.  
  
"S-s-so soon?" She asked trying to catch her breath. Mina handed her a paper bag. Serena threw a grateful look at her.  
  
"Queen Beryl waits for nothing. You found out the meaning of your calling. We will leave in a couple of days." He said and left Serena's room. Serena calmed down. Okay......I can do this I can face everyone. I can, I can, I can...She chanted to her self.  
  
"We're back!" Called out Zoicite. There was shuffling of shoes and a squeal of delight.  
  
Serena went out to see the four guys and her son. He face dropped when she saw her baby. "Where did you take him?! What does that hat say? HOOTERS?!" Oh my god you didn't!" Caleb's face was covered with various shaded of lipstick kisses. He gave his mom a slobbery smile.  
  
"We just stopped there for some chicken wings." Jadeite protested smiling sheepishly.  
  
Serena grabbed her son's carrier and gave them ice cold glares. "And you had to stop THERE?!" She boomed. "Oh, my poor baby!" She cried and took him to the bathroom to give him a bath. "What did those dirty rotten uncles of yours DO to you?"  
  
After a warm bath, Caleb settled close to her while she feed him his lunch. She winced as his gums clamped down on her tender nipple. She covered his head with a blanket.  
  
"Look we got you a shirt too!" Kunzite said pulling out a Hooters shirt. She glared at him and snatched it from him.  
  
"Thanks." She said dryly.  
  
"We thought you might like it." He said laughing and leaving her to tend to her baby.  
  
"Jerks." She muttered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
Raye, Lita, Ami and Luna waited at the airport gate.  
  
"Where are they?" Raye asked again for the thousandth time.  
  
"Look, there's Mina's private plane." Ami said pointing to the Sailor V painted plane.  
  
"I can't believe Sailor Venus is Sailor V the movie star! Oh that's just soooo cool!" Lita said, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"It's landing!" Luna said with excitement.  
  
All the girls were practically bouncing with nervous energy. Serena was coming back with the new scout and her baby. They all bought 'Welcome Home' balloons andH flowers.  
  
The plane touched down and circled the private airport. How long has it been? A year? Raye thought. She grinned, thinking of all the fights she and Serena would soon resume.  
  
Lita was already working on baby food recipes. She laughed to her self. I can't wait to see her!  
  
I hope she kept up her studies Ami thought, and then banished it from her mind. Who can think of school when her best friend was getting ready to get off the plane?  
  
I get to see Artemis again! Luna though merrily. We'll be a team once more. And, HEY, who says a talking cat can't be an aunty?!  
  
The plane came to a halt and the door opened. Stairs descended and all the girls held their breaths. First, a blonde woman with green eyes and a happy go lucky smile came out, followed by a light brown haired man with laughing blue eyes. They must be Mina's parents. Ami thought, and waited. A familiar blonde head peeked out. They all smiled when Serena gave them a hesitant smile.  
  
"SERENA!" They all called out and ran to the plane. Serena hopped merrily down the stairs before she lost her footing and landed on her butt on the ground.  
  
"WHAAAAAAA!" She began to cry. The girls never heard a more beautiful wail.  
  
They all rushed to her side and helped her up. "You klutz out your first day here!" Raye said laughing and enveloped her in a mighty bear hug.  
  
"Oh it's so good to have you back!" Lita said and hugged her too.  
  
"I missed you so much! You better not leave us again!" Ami said and joined the hug.  
  
Serena smiled through her happy tears. She breathed in her friends familiar scents and tightened her hold on them. She was so happy about being home!  
  
"Can a stranger join in this happy reunion?" Asked a bubbly voice behind them. They all turned to the new scout who was holding a baby carrier.  
  
"Oh Mina!" Serena laughed and the group opened up to give her entrance.  
  
"Welcome to the team." Ami said and gave the new addition a sparking smile.  
  
"Oh Sailor V! You're my hero! I love all your movies! Can I have your autograph?" Lita gave a very unLita like squeal.  
  
Mina laughed.  
  
"Where is my new nephew?" Raye demanded.  
  
Serena wiped her tears and Mina handed up the baby carrier. Serena removed the baby blanket the covered it. Caleb blinked up at five faces and let out a gurgled greeting.  
  
Ami, Lita and Raye fell in love with him immediately.  
  
"Oh he's sooooo cute!" Raye gushed at the dark haired child. Something about him was familiar, he kinda looks like....no...she dismissed the thought and fawned over him like Ami and Lita were doing.  
  
Serena saw the small flash of recognition in Raye's eyes and held her breath. Please, don't let her find out just yet. She silently prayed. Her prayer was answered. Thank god.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and the girls all went out to eat. She told the scouts all about her trip to America and informed them of the horrific details about Caleb's birthing. The girls all stared wide eyed and wide mouthed at her story.  
  
"Don't scare them Serena. They might not want to have kids now." Mina said with a giggle.  
  
They talked some more about everything and everyone.  
  
"No! Molly and that nerd Melvin? When?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, they became an item not too long ago. I think it was at an amusement park at the wacky wrestling arena." Lita said digging into her banana split.  
  
"Ewww! What does she see in him?"  
  
They gossiped some more.  
  
"Wow! It almost eleven! Where are you staying at Serena?" Ami asked.  
  
Serena hesitated. She wanted to see her family, but it was too late for that.  
  
"Mina and I have an apartment together."  
  
"What's the complex called?" Lita asked. Serena turned to Mina who pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Starfall Heights." Mina said.  
  
"Hey I know where that is. That's where Darien lives at." Raye said.  
  
Serena choked on her food. "Excuse me?" She asked, as Mina pounded on her back.  
  
"Yeah, Darien stays there. Remember him? The one that always got on your nerves and called you meatball head? Do you still hate him?" Raye asked.  
  
"How do YOU know where he lives? Are you guys going out or something? Please don't say you are. You and my mortal enemy?" Serena hated lying to her friend's face. I hate myself she thought miserably.  
  
"Well......I can't exactly say. I want to have a relationship, but he....I'm not to sure about him. He seems distant." She said with a frown.  
  
"Tell them about the new guy working at your temple Raye." Lita teased.  
  
Raye blushed.  
  
"What new guy?" Serena and Mina asked.  
  
"He's no one really." She said quickly and turned away.  
  
"Raye, tell me! I demand to know." Serena said thumping the table with her hand.  
  
"His name is Chad. He use to be this really famous rock star, but then........."  
  
"Lita!" Raye hissed.  
  
".......He went belly up. You should see him! He has a major crush on her!" Lita continued.  
  
Raye blushed an interesting shade of pink. "Shut up you guys. Why don't YOU tell them about the crush you have on that guy, Game Machine Joe." Raye shot back. Lita wasn't even fazed.  
  
"Yeah, he's cute alright. We went to the movies two nights ago. He's so sweet, but I think that we'll just become friends."  
  
"And Amy, tell her about Greg." Raye turned to her quiet friend innocently sipping her milkshake.  
  
Ami sputtered. "He and I are just friends!" She protested.  
  
Serena laughed all night long.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She and Mina left the other scouts and headed their new apartments. Caleb was sleeping peacefully in his carrier.  
  
"Looks like they got everything unpacked for us. This place is so nice. Even nicer than the place we had back in America." Mina said dropping her keys on the table by the door.  
  
The apartment was on the third from the top floor. It had two rooms, a nice white kitchen, and a great living room which was already furnished with their Italian leather grey couches. They had a cherry wood entertainment center and a huge big screen TV. Every appliance in their new place was top of the line and new to boot.  
  
She went into her room, which had her bed room set, and Caleb's crib and other things in it. Her clothes were lined up neatly in the closet and folded neatly in her drawers.  
  
"Serena, I didn't know Raye and Darien were together." Mina said solemnly. They had put Caleb to bed and were sitting on the couch, recovering from the days activities.  
  
Serena sighed. Her heart felt heavy. "I guess I should have told you. But the other scouts don't know Tuxedo Mask's alter ego. And Raye is so hung up on Darien...."  
  
"But it isn't fair that you have to lie to them, especially Raye. How would you feel if a guy you liked had a child with one of your friends?"  
  
Serena felt tears coming. "It would hurt." She whispered. Why is THIS life so hard? She cried to the stars mentally.  
  
"When are you gonna see Darien?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena wished she was back in America, away from all this. "I don't know. What am I gonna say huh? 'Hi Darien, remember me Serena. Well guess what, I'm Sailor Moon too. Would you like to see our son?'" Serena said in a huff.  
  
Mina sighed in defeat. "Well you have to tell them soon." She said and left to her room.  
  
I will, I just have to find out a way how.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena managed to get re-enrolled at school, and with a little help from Mercury's computer, she was raised to the grade she was suppose to be in. I guess there would be a little minor set backs from missing out on school for a whole year, she though with a grumble. When she lived in America, she had hired a private tutor, much to her own self protests. She hated school, but she wanted to be a good mom for her coming baby.  
  
There was just one problem left. Who was going to watch Caleb when she and Mina were gone? She didn't want him to go to a daycare. She posted the question to Luna, who was living with her again.  
  
"Well, I have a plan." She said a little nervously. Why would Luna be nervous? Serena eyed her black kitty.  
  
"Yes?" She prompted her hesitating friend.  
  
Luna shook her head and then jumped down off the bed. There is only one way to show her what I mean. Luna called forth her morphing power.  
  
Serena watched wide eyed as her cat glowed a strange blue and then, POOF! There was a beautiful young woman standing in Luna's place. She had long, wavy, raven hair that reached to her knee caps. Her face was petite and when she opened her eyes, Serena's mouth dropped open. "Luna?" She asked in shock as she gazed into her mentors reddish copper eyes.  
  
"Uhhh.....surprise?" she said with a small smile.  
  
"You can change into a human?" Serena cried, mad that her friend kept this from her.  
  
"Well, it's been quite a long time since I ever turned into a human. I much rather be a cat. You see, I'm from a planet called Mau, and all the people from there have this ability to change into humans."  
  
"Can Artemis do this too?" She asked still not believing her eyes. Luna nodded.  
  
"Oh my god! Mina!" Serena called to her friend. Mina came running in, her eyes wild.  
  
"What?! Is something a matter?" Artemis stood behind her looked wide eyed at Luna.  
  
"Luna and Artemis can change into humans!"  
  
Mina glared at her friend and slapped her up side the head. "That was ALL? Of course they can change into humans!"  
  
Serena rubbed her head. "Well I didn't know." She complained rubbing her sore head.  
  
"You scared me to death!" Mina said, adrenaline still running through her blood.  
  
"Well, it WAS quite a shock." Serena still grumbled.  
  
"Uhem, well, you see, I was kinda wondering if Artemis and I could watch the baby while you're at school." Luna said awkwardly.  
  
Serena eyed her. Luna was older than her, and she seemed to know a lot about babies. "Well...if you think you can handle him." She was embraced by Luna before she had time to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'll do my best Serena you can count on us." Luna said merrily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena gave a longing look to Mina's disappearing car. She was outside her parents' house. Her heart beat was rapid and her stomach fluttered. She took a deep breath and tightened her hold on Caleb's carrier handle. She lifted her hand and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Yelled her mom on the other side of the door. Oh god oh god oh god oh god....  
  
The door whipped open and her mom's friendly smile slipped from her face.  
  
"Uh...hi mom." She said in a squeak.  
  
Her mom's eyes rolled up in her head and she crumbled to the floor.  
  
I killed her! She thought frantically.  
  
"Honey, who is it?" Her father's concerned voice echoed through the house. Serena saw her father coming around the corner and he cried out.  
  
"Ikuku!" (AN: That's how you spell it right?) He cried out and rushed to his wife's side. He looked up to the shadowed door and Serena smiled again.  
  
"Uh..hi daddy."  
  
Her father balanced. Please don't faint on me to.  
  
"Serena?" He said in a whisper. There was a moan from his arms.  
  
"Kenji, I thought I saw.....SERENA!" She howled up to her daughter. Tears came rushing down her eyes. "Oh my baby! You're back!" She said bawling uncontrollably. She wrapped Serena in a warm hug, she shoulders shuddering as she cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry mommy! I never meant to make you so sad! Please forgive me! I'll never do it again!" Serena blubbered through her mother's hair.  
  
Caleb felt his mother's pain like it was his own. He let out a long screech. (Another thing he inherited from Serena)  
  
Serena broke away from her mom and leaned down to where she sat Caleb's carrier. "What! What is it?" She asked her bellowing son. She never heard him cry like this before.  
  
Caleb looked through his tears up at his mommy worried face. He stifled his cries when he saw she was okay.  
  
Serena gave a curious look at her son who had stopped crying all of the sudden. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Uh....Serena, whose baby is that?" Came her mom's tentative voice.  
  
Serena twisted her hands in her shirt, not meeting her eyes. "He's mine." Her mother fainted again.  
  
Her father, who grabbed his falling wife, stared in shock at his daughter. "Yours?" He asked unsure if he heard her right.  
  
"Yes sir." She mumbled and closed her eyes waiting for her father to yell at her and slam the door in her face.  
  
When it didn't come, she cautiously opened one eye and looked up at him. Her father's face was red with fury.  
  
"Who did this to you? I'll kill the little prick that touched you! I'll strip him of his skin and boil him alive! How DARE........"  
  
"Dad!" Serena cried at her father's overprotective nature. Her dad had always been this way with her. Maybe that's why she didn't have many boyfriends. Come to think of it, she remembered this guy that she brought home to meet the parents......after that, he didn't talk to her at all. He said something about wanting to have all his 'pieces'......  
  
"Sorry honey, I'll fume later. For now, why don't you come in? You mother seems to have put on a little weight........" He struggled not to fall under her dead weight. SMACK! A hand shot up and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"I have NOT! Ohhhh, how could you say that! I go to the gym twice a week." Her mother said, waking from her faint.  
  
"Maybe you should go three times." Her father grumbled and set her on her feet.  
  
Serena's mother sharply looked up at him. "What did you say?" She said asked giving him 'the evil eye'. Her father gulped.  
  
"Nothing dear, hey, where's Sammy?" Her father made an escape up the stairs.  
  
Her mother's 'evil eye' followed him up the stairs. Then she turned back to her daughter. "We have a lot to discuss young lady."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
Her parents and little brother waited patiently while she told them of her trip to America, and about having Caleb.  
  
"Who's the father?" He dad demanded for the millionth time.  
  
"Dad, I told you I can't let you know, until I tell him first. Please, don't ask me again."  
  
"But--you DO know who the father is right?"  
  
"Of course! I don't sleep with everyone I come in contact with! How can you think that of me?" Serena hollered at him.  
  
He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Serena, but you have to put yourself in our shoes."  
  
"I know daddy. It's just something I have to wait on doing okay? I WILL tell you, just not right now. Please respect my decision." Her eyes pleaded with her father.  
  
"Fine. We'll wait until you want to tell us." He conceded.  
  
Serena's mom smiled. "Can I hold him?" she asked.  
  
Serena smiled and unbuckled Caleb who seemed to be daydreaming. How can a four and a half month old day dream? Was that another thing her got from her? She smiled at the thought. Serena handed her gurgling son to her mother.  
  
"Oh it's been so long since I held one of these." She settled Caleb in her arm and stared talking baby talk to him. Soon, her dad and Sammy joined in. Serena sighed in content. Oh yeah, she was happy to be home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: That's it for now...more soon to come darlings.....and soon, real soon, I'll post another chapter of Past Princess's Passion...just suffering from writers block. Don't you just hate that? And thank you Robert, I'll make those changes. What was I thinking? Venus crescent V? *laughing at self*......and since I took so long to update. I'll give you all chapter 9......but you have to know, I'm in the process of moving to a different house, and they turned off our phone lines so I can't get in the net until I go to school 


	9. Lovers Once Again

Chapter 9 Lovers Once Again  
Serena and Mina rushed around like crazy people, or rather, like chickens with out heads. Artemis thought with a smirk.  
  
"We are sooooo late! Luna, why didn't you wake us up?" Serena cried hopping on one foot trying to put her shoe on.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. She was in her human form, holding Caleb. "I did. Three, no four times. Your mommy is so crazy." She cooed down at Caleb. He just gave a toothless grin.  
  
Serena and Mina sprinted out the doorway, grabbing their lunches that Artemis held out to them.  
  
Mina rushed down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"Come, on, come, on, come, on." They chanted together, their blue eyes watched the numbers brighten then dim. Finally, they reached the lobby and booked it towards the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien was reading the news paper, and suddenly he was spinning on his heel. A gust of wind breezed past him. He turned to the wind, but the girl was already out the door. He went back to reading, and then he was sprawled on the cold marble floor. He blinked.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir!" Came the hasty reply of a breathless girl.  
  
Darien stared at the girl with the crazy hair. "Meatball head? When did you get back?" He smiled at his old rival.  
  
Serena blinked at him. "Prick?" She whispered back.  
  
He scowled. "I told you not to call me tha......." She cut him off.  
  
"And I told YOU not to call me meatball head. Oh I don't have time for this. I am sooooo late!" She grabbed her bag off the floor and left a confused 'Prick' still sitting on the floor. Is she living here now?  
  
He's first class was cancelled today, so he went to the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Hey Andrew. Coffee, black." Andrew went to get his drink.  
  
"Did you know that Serena was back?" Darien asked when his steaming black liquid was placed in front of him. Andrew nodded his head.  
  
"She came to see me yesterday. She changed. I don't know, but she matured somehow."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "You mean she doesn't scream and klutz out?"  
  
Andrew laughed. "Oh, she does that alright, but, I don't know. I can't explain it. She moved out of her parents' house and is living with her new friend Mina Aino. You know her right? She plays Sailor V."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know her now. Where did she and Serena meet?" He was curious, despite himself.  
  
"America, don't ask me how they found each other. But I think she's hot."  
  
Darien raised a brow. "Mina or Serena? And don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Andrew smiled and blushed. "Rita and I are on a break since she left to Africa. And to answer your first question, both, but I like Mina better. Serena is like a little sister. She's all yours still."  
  
Darien winced when he jerked his hand, and the hot brew splashed on him. "What are you talking about? Me and that Meatball head? Are you crazy?" How could her even THINK that?!  
  
Andrew gave him a knowing glance. "You liked her before she moved, don't try to deny it. I think you two would make a good couple."  
  
Darien felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "No way. I'm interested on someone else. Me and that meatball head?" Although, come to think of it, Serena and Sailor Moon look alike. But there was no way that klutz could be his Sailor Moon. But then again, Sailor Moon was rather klutzy herself. That was something he found charming about her.  
  
"You mean Raye?" Andrew asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"No not her. She and I are just friends." Even though she wants to be more he thought with a sigh. But for some reason, he couldn't see her as anything but a friend. She was good looking, but his heart belonged to another. Whoa, weren't you just thinking about Serena as something MORE than a friend? He didn't understand why he was thinking of Serena that way. She just reminds me of Sailor Moon that's all. He though stubbornly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena, Lita, Mina and Ami sat under the shade and ate their lunch.  
  
"So how was dinner with your parents?" Ami asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Like any other dinner. I know my parents are still mad with me for not telling them about Caleb's father."  
  
"Have you talked to Tuxedo Mask lately?" Lita asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. No, but I have to soon she thought.  
  
"I wonder when Zoicite will make her next move. Things around here have been quiet." Ami said and pulled out an advanced trigonometry book and began reading. Serena rolled her eyes. Ami was always reading. She told Serena and the others that she was reading it for fun.  
  
The bell rang and all the girls went back to the school. Oh great, more torture. Serena thought with dismay.  
  
A billion things ran through her mind after running into 'Prick'. She smiled at the name. It suited him at the time she gave it to him. But now.....what was that term she heard so many times in California? 'ma baby's daddy'? She stifled a giggle. Those black girls were so funny. She like them.  
  
She missed Caleb. This was the first time she had been away from him for so long. She worried constantly about him. Was he hungry? Did he have a belly ach? Did he miss her? She sighed and tried to listen to her grammar teacher, but his words seem to drone on and on and on.....  
  
Quit. Luna and Artemis are watching him. You don't need to worry. She scolded herself and turned her attention back to the boring teacher.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~******~ ~ ~ *****~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and Mina arrived home.  
  
"Mommy's home! Oh I missed you so much!" She grabbed her baby from Luna and covered his face with kisses that had him giggling. She like his little laugh.  
  
"Were you a good boy for Aunty Luna and Uncle Arty?"  
  
"He was quiet after the good hour of crying when you left." Luna said and changed back into a cat.  
  
"Thank you for watching him guys. I really appreciate it. Look what I got you." She held out a can of tuna, and Luna and Artemis followed her into the kitchen with their tongues hanging out.  
  
After feeding them both, Serena went into Mina's room. She was lying on her stomach reading a magazine. "Hey, did Kunz call you?"  
  
Mina smiled brightly and nodded. "He's seeing a nice girl from work. He was telling me about their date."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright with seeing other people?" She gave Mina a concerned look.  
  
Mina sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "At first I wasn't. I though I was going to die of heartbreak. But I know that Kunz would never do anything with his new girlfriend that would hurt me. We'll be together in the end, and I have to hold on to that thought for now. Besides, this guy from the arcade asked me out. You should see him; he's blonde and has amazing green eyes. He's so nice and funny."  
  
The description registered in Serena's mind. "Andrew? You're going to go out with him?"  
  
Mina nodded happily. "Tomorrow night. I have to go shopping to get a new outfit! Oh, so little time! Come on Serena we have to go!" She pulled Serena up by the hand and they left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena, Mina and Caleb went from store to store. Serena was in a baby store, picking out some clothes for Caleb, when a familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"What are you doing in this store meatball head?" Darien drawled.  
  
Serena jumped, and then glared at him. "You scared me Prick. And you almost woke up the baby."  
  
"What are you doing with a baby?" He asked looking at the sleeping bundle on her shoulder. Luckily, Caleb's head was covered with a blue baby blanket. Serena silently thanked her good fortune. Just being by Darien was nerve racking. Her heart thudded painfully on her chest, like it was trying to get out. Her throat was suddenly dry. Where was Mina?  
  
"I'm babysitting if you must know." She surprised her self with how smoothly the response came out.  
  
"Who would leave their baby in YOUR care? They must have been pretty desperate."  
  
Serena fumed. "Oh you are just as mean as when I left! I can perfectly well take care of a baby Prick." I hurt to think that he didn't have faith in her abilities. He probably though she wouldn't make a good mother. She turned to a clothes rack to hide her pain. I won't cry, I won't I won't I won't I won't...  
  
"Well, he seems alive." He muttered.  
  
A sales lady came up to them. "You have to be THE most cutest couple to ever come into this store. You make such a happy family!"  
  
Serena and Darien's face drained of blood. "We aren't..." The gushing sales lady cut them off.  
  
"I was talking to my friend, Peggy Jones, and she's just dying to get you three to modal for her." Just then a young woman with glasses and dark hair, pulled into a braid stepped up.  
  
"Please say you will. I just have to get a sketch of you." Her dark eyes were pleading.  
  
"But we aren't...." They had no time to finish their protest. They were both being pushed off to the side. They came to a small room with canvases and colorful paintings around the room. "This is just so great! Sit there." She motioned them to a dark chair.  
  
"But there's only one chair." Darien said, thinking her could get out of this.  
  
"I know. You sit there and you," She pointed to Serena, "Sit on his lap."  
  
"WHAT!" She squeaked.  
  
"Excuse me? Just what kind of painting is this?" Darien demanded.  
  
"Please?! You two have been just the kind of people I've been looking for. It won't take long I promise." She gave them another pleading look and Darien and Serena grudgingly took their places.  
  
"Don't......quit moving..............."  
  
"Keep your hands where I can see them buster......."  
  
"Ouch, your big butt is sitting on my hand........"  
  
"Move your arm........."  
  
"Ouch, that's my bad leg......"  
  
"Will you quit touching me there........"  
  
"You're going to wake up the baby......"  
  
"Don't talk so loud......."  
  
"Quit squirming........"  
  
"I hope those are your keys........"  
  
"They are! And their digging into my leg......"  
  
They finally settled in a somewhat comfortable position.  
"Okay, you lean in and....there, and put that hand.....and the blanket, pull it down just a little...yeah, like that....you put your head there......and you.....yeah just like that. Great, now close your eyes." Peggy said and went behind her canvas.  
  
Serena's legs were intertwined with Darien's. Caleb, who slept like the dead, (another trait of Serena's) was resting peacefully against her chest. His head of dark hair was the only thing peeking out from the blanket. His face was still covered. Serena sent another fevered prayer of thanks. She was curved over him and Darien's forehead was resting on her temple. One of his large hands was over Serena's.  
  
Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. She chanted in her mind. This was too close for her. It was getting hot having to sit on his lap and hold their son together. She was grateful that her eyes were closed, because he would surely see the panic in her eyes. It seemed to take an eternity for her to finish the picture.  
  
"Okay, I got my sketch. I'll add color to it later, and I'll send you a copy."  
  
Serena struggled out of the chair and humphed at Darien who was complaining about his leg falling asleep.  
  
She went over to see the drawing. It was beautiful. Peggy seemed to capture the somewhat tender moment on her drawing. She wanted the picture so bad.  
  
"It's amazing." She finally said when she saw that Peggy was waiting for a response.  
  
Peggy beamed at the praise. "Just wait until I'm finished and I add color. Oh, I think this is going to be my best work yet! Oh thank you three for doing this for me, I really appreciate it." She gave Serena a quick hug, and Darien a hand shake.  
  
When Serena was out side the room, and back in the store, she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over.  
  
"I have to get going. See you around meatball head." Darien said with a friendly wave and exited the store just when Mina came in. Serena saw Mina turn and give Darien's rump an apperceive stare.  
  
"Wow, who was that hunk?" Mina let a low whistle escape her lips.  
  
"That HUNK, as you so eloquently put, was Darien."  
  
Mina's eyes bulged out. "HIM?" She asked not believing her friend. That guy was positively sinful.  
  
Serena nodded and shifted Caleb to her other shoulder. Mina caught on to her discomfort and relived her of him.  
  
Mina pulled the blanket down and studied the sleeping child while Serena made her purchase.  
  
Wow, THAT was his dad? He was so handsome. Why would Serena want to give something so delicious like him up? Oh, Caleb, you wonderful kid, you're going to look just like your heartbreaker dad. Your mom is going to have to fight all the girls off you.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*night time*  
  
Serena thought about it and thought about it, and finally she made her decision. She had to let Tuxedo Mask see Caleb. It was only fair, and she couldn't be selfish any more.  
  
"Moon prism power." She whispered and transformed. She went to the crib and wrapped Caleb in a fuzzy blue blanket. She gathered him close and leapt out the window. She made her way to the park. Crisp spring wind blew all around her. She walked to the docks and settled down, letting her feet hang off the edge. She always loved coming here especially at night. It was so peaceful and magical. The moon's silver rays streamed down and glided on the water's ripples. The trees seemed to whisper to the night.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" She tensed a little, when she first heard the deep voice. With out turning, she replied. "Hello Tuxedo Mask."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ********* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien was up late that night finishing an assignment when he felt her transform. It had been a while since he last saw her, but he knew that this time would be different. He didn't feel the urgency of battle. He transformed and went to her call.  
  
He found her on the docks at the park. She was turned a way from him, but he saw a blue bundle being held in her arms. His heart beat raced painfully. She brought their son. He approached cautiously.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" He waited for her to turn. Instead, she remained turned away from him.  
  
"Hello Tuxedo Mask." She replied softly.  
  
There was an awkward silence, and finally, Darien hunkered down and sat next to her.  
  
Sailor Moon looked to the side of her, and met his eyes. "I've been selfish haven't I?" She asked.  
  
Darien smiled. "Maybe a little." He answered.  
  
"No, a whole lot. I've been here for almost two weeks and I've yet to let you see.....us."  
  
Darien was silent. He knew of her return, but didn't pursue. He knew she would come to him on her own. Although it DID hurt to have had to wait such a long time, but he always prided himself as a patient man.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said and he saw tears gather in her eyes. It pained him to look at her when she was sad. He cupped her face. "Don't cry." He pleaded in a hush. "I've forgiven you a long time ago." He admitted. She stared at him in shock and then stood up.  
  
"How could you?" She demanded. "I won't let you forgive me so easily. I want you to yell at me and tell me all the bad things I've done to you. I want you to be angry at me!" She yelled at him.  
  
Darien stared at her in surprise and stood up as well. "Fine!" He snapped. "I was angry at you! When you started avoiding me it hurt like hell! I hated you when you left and didn't contact me. It killed me every night to see you heal someone and not face me like you should have. And when I heard you were going to have a baby, I hated you even more for not telling me and leaving me in the dark. I had to hear it from your friends, when it should have been YOU who should have told me! And yes, it hurt when you came back and didn't contact me sooner! Happy Sailor Moon? But all the while, I forgave you. It wasn't easy to, believe me, I wanted stayed angry at you, but damn it," He grabbed her free arm and pulled her close to him. He pinned her with a heated stare, "I still loved you." He whispered down harshly at her. She met his stare with one of her own.  
  
"Damn you." She sighed and leaned on and kissed him full on the mouth. He felt his anger being replaced by full blown desire. He deepened the kiss, ravished her mouth. He waited so long to get her back, and he be damned if he ever let her go again. (AN: there's a lot of damns in this chapter...te he he)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina searched high and low for Serena. She just happened to be walking by her door, when she saw light dance through the cracks. She opened the door, just as Sailor Moon leapt out the window with Caleb in her arms.  
  
She called the other scouts, and warned them. Now they were walking around town, trying to find her.  
  
Venus scouted the park with Mercury. She was typing on her small computer, trying to find a trace.  
  
"I think I got something. There, by the docks." She and Mercury made there way to the signal.  
  
Venus and Mercury both gasped when they caught sight of their friend wrapped in a hot and heavy kiss with Tuxedo Mask. She had her free arm around his neck, and the other held a giggling Caleb.  
  
"Uh, we found her." Venus said studying Tuxedo Mask. It really was a good disguise. He looks even better than the plain Darien. No wonder he and Serena....  
  
Jupiter and Mars came up behind them and peeked through the bushes.  
  
"What do they think their doing?" Mars hissed, but secretly loved the sight of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask together with Caleb. They looked so right.  
  
"If he tries anything with her..." Jupiter trailed off.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone. They have a lot of things to discuss." Venus said pulling on their skirts.  
  
"They don't see to be 'discussing' much." Mars observed.  
  
"But they will. We need to let them have privacy." Mercury said and pulled a somewhat seething Jupiter up with her.  
  
They all left for home. Venus de-transformed and Mina smiled to her self. She saw a red aurora around them, which meant, that they would be doing something other than kissing tonight. She went to her room and rummaged through her things and found an unopened box of condoms. She stuffed them in her pocket and went to the door. She got of the elevator at the fourth floor, and went to Darien's place, 220. She jimmied the lock and slipped silently in. She had to admit that Darien had pretty good taste in furniture and color. His apartment was exactly like theirs, so she went into his room. She tossed the box on the bed and left.  
  
She better not make me late to school in the morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~************~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Somehow between their heated kisses, they made their way back to Darien's apartment.  
  
They were frenzied and just barely manage to put Caleb on the ground with his blanket. He didn't mind, he had his favorite toy, a small Tuxedo Mask, stuffed in his mouth.  
  
He bed was so big and welcoming. Hands tore at each others costume. Serena managed to get his vest and button up shirt undone, while Darien struggled to free her of her Sailor Costume.  
  
"How do you get this off?" He growled. Serna giggled and touched her broach and her suite slipped away. She was still under her transformation power, so he still couldn't tell who she was. But it was okay. Secrets would be told when the time was right.  
  
Darien stood up on his knees and devoured the sight of her. Serena blushed, it was the first time he saw her naked. She had to admit to herself that after Caleb was born, she filled out rather nicely. Although they didn't come without some minor set backs. Like her small stretch marks. She didn't get many, because Sailor Moon healing power prevented some, but it didn't get all of them. Luna assured her that they would all go away later, but Serena didn't really mind. They were like war wounds for her.  
  
His eyes softened and he leaned down and kissed her. "I didn't want your first time to be in an alley." He whispered.  
  
Serena kissed him back and slipped of his unbuttoned shirts. She tossed them to the ground, "But it was a nice alley." She murmured to him. He chuckled and helped her with his pants.  
  
"It should have been a bed in a romantic setting." He kissed down her neck.  
  
"The wall was kinda like a standing up bed." She said with a giggled, when he nipped her ear. She shivered, feeling her goose bumps run down her arms and legs.  
  
When he was completely naked he started leaning her down.  
  
"Ouch, wait." She broke away from him and reached the pointy thing that was digging into her back. She pulled the thing out and stared at it. She laughed.  
  
Darien stared open mouth at the box. "Where did those come from?"  
  
Serena shook her head and thanked Mina. "Who cares?" She opened the box and pulled out a chain of condoms. She handed them to him. He put it on quickly and then they started all over again.  
  
She rained kisses all over his face and down his neck, further down his well toned muscled chest. How many times did she run in to that chest? Her tongue lapped one of his small nipples. His skin was like a drug and so were his kisses. He leaned her down on the bed again and he settled on top of her. She enjoyed the weight of him. A long finger darted onto her hot core and she moaned into his mouth opening her legs wider. His wicked fingers teased and tortured her to no end and he manipulated her body until she climaxed. Only then, did her enter her. Two arms were holding him up, but he didn't move. She looked at him in confusion. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but an evil smile played on his lips. Damn this man, he was teasing her again. She rocked her hips and saw his eyed darken behind his mask. Ha, two can play this game. She rocked again and he struggled to keep control. She arched her back and her breasts rubbed against his chest and then tightened her inner muscles around him. His control slipped and he growled.  
  
"You little minx." He whispered and she leaned up and kissed him and he began to move deep within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved faster. The friction of his thrusts caused her to begin to peak. She arched her hip up to him meeting him every time. The ancient rhythm was settled and both of them were breathing hard. Serena's little cries of pleasure were captured when he sealed his lips on hers. She felt her body flying over the edge and she cried out when her hot white climax shook her body. He kept pounding her body into the soft bed, and then gave one more thrust and his own low cries were caught by a kiss of her own.  
  
Later that night, when they were both exhausted, they slept. Well Sailor Moon slept at least, and Darien eased off the rumpled bed and pulled on his boxers that had been thrown off to the side and landed on his dresser. He looked on the ground where they had put the baby. The child was lying on his back studying his hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the earth. Darien felt his heart speed up at the small person that looked so much like him. Gently he reached down and picked him up. The child studied him with Sailor Moon's eyes. Darien sat down on the floor and held out the small child.  
  
***So this is my daddy. Mommy always said I looked like him*** Caleb thought and studied the young man who still had his mask on. ***I can feel his hesitation.*** Caleb gave him one of his famous toothless grins and watched as his Daddy's face lit up.  
  
"You have my smile. I wonder what your name is." He said. Caleb loved his voice. I was so smooth and soothing. It reminded him of his mommy singing him one of her lullabies.  
  
Darien unwrapped the child from the fuzzy blue blanket. He was so small and warm and...wiggly. Fatherly love seeped from every fiber of his being. This little person was part of him. He and Sailor Moon created him together, and the child radiated pure sweetness.  
  
He reminds me of you. He remembered her saying that. What could she possibly see in this child that even remotely reminded her of him? Surely not innocence. He lost that a long time ago when he was orphaned at six. Happiness? No, he gave up on being happy. Well, not exactly 'gave up' He was happy with Sailor Moon and his Son. But a part of him will always think that this was some kind of dream and when he woke up, it'll all be gone.  
  
Caleb felt his father's internal battle. ***Poor guy. I feel that a lot of things happened in his life, and he is barely getting over them. But don't you worry Daddy, Mommy and I will make everything better again. Just trust us.*** He laughed and jerked his father out of his inner war.  
  
Darien stayed up all night long, playing with his son and basking in the innocence that he gave off. But they both became tired and Darien gathered his son up and snuggled up to a still slumbering Sailor Moon and fell asleep, just when dawn approached.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*********~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena awoke from her blissful slumber when the sun hit her eyes. Oh no, I didn't stay the whole night did I? She slowly sat up aware that Darien was still sleeping and touched her broach. Soon she was dressed in her Sailor uniform.  
  
Sometime during the night, Darien's mask had fallen off. Serena silently looked at him and her son together. He looked so much like Caleb when he was asleep. Serena's heart melted at the boyish face that seemed so content. She wished she didn't have to leave, but she had school, and if she knew Darien, he would be freaking out if he missed a class. Honestly, she never met someone that took school so seriously besides Ami. She stifled a giggle and gathered her sleeping son up. She was about to leap out the window, but couldn't resist giving Darien a small kiss on the lips. He sighed when she did so and then turned and snuggled up to his pillow. She left him then.  
  
When she reached her window, she saw Luna curled up in a neat black ball at the foot of her bed. She looked at her clock and almost shrieked.  
  
"I'm soooooo late!" She placed Caleb in his bed and jumped in the shower. Gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry...she chanted and finished in record time. She slipped in her uniform and heard Mina shriek for the other side of the apartment.  
  
"Artemis! Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
It was going to be on of those days............  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: stay tune for the next chapter 


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10 Revelations  
  
Luna stared open mouth at the news reporter talking about a foiled attempt to rob a bank. They said that Sailor Moon saved everyone.  
  
But that was impossible. Serena was here the whole day. Something was wrong.......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien was at work when he heard all the commotion out side. The window washers were hanging on by a mere thread of the cable. He looked out side, seeing the men hanging on for his life.  
  
"Someone call for help!" He cried to his co-workers. But suddenly there was a girl swooping down and grabbing the man.  
  
He frowned and looked at the cable. Some one sliced in on purpose! He realized.  
  
"Sailor Moon! She saved him!" said on of his co-workers.  
  
Sailor Moon? But that wasn't his Sailor Moon, he would have transformed. He told his boss the he was taking the rest of the day off and went to the docks where he saw her last. I have to get to the bottom of this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena, Caleb and her Lita were walking down the street when they saw the bogus Sailor Moon.  
  
"How dare she take my identity? I am the only Sailor Moon!" Serna cried in outrage.  
  
Lita tried to calm her seething friend. "We should call the others. Do you have your communicator?"  
  
Serena took it out and called her friends. They came as soon as they could.  
  
"Where did she go?" Raye asked breathing hard.  
  
"The docks. We should go." Lita said and they moved away from the crowd of people.  
  
"What about Caleb?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'll take him to your parents' house. You go with them." Mina said and took Caleb from her and darted off.  
  
They all went to the docks.  
  
"I hate this place." Serena said and shivered.  
  
There was a scream and all the scouts went to where it came from.  
  
"Look, up there!" Raye said and pointed to the bogus Sailor Moon hanging from a rope."  
  
They all transformed. Lightning sliced through the darkened sky and thunder rolled. "Great, a perfect setting for a trap." Mercury muttered.  
  
"Look! There's Kunzite!" Serena said pointing to the top of a building.  
  
"How do you know him?" Mars asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uhhh......"  
  
"Enough. He's the one behind all of this." Mercury hissed at the two.  
  
Kunzite spotted them on the ground. "So you finally show up Scouts." He said in a cold evil voice. Serena shivered. He was so different from the Kunzite she knew back in America.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena yelled up at him.  
  
Kunzite laughed and shook his head. "Nothing from you. You're just bait for my real catch. He should be coming anytime now, but in the mean time, deal with this." He raised his hands and dark energy gathered.  
  
Serena and her scouts were alert and readied themselves for a possible attack. Instead, they were surrounded by a black dome of dark energy.  
  
"He's trapping us!" Mars cried.  
  
"Not if I can help it. Jupiter supreme thunder.......crash!" She aimed an attack at the dome, but it absorbed it.  
  
All the scouts gasped in shock.  
  
"Mars fire.........ignite!" Mars called out her power, but the dome absorbed it also.  
  
Oh no! Where was Mina? Where was Darien? Serena thought with dismay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien ran to the docks. Where was she? He felt her transform. Oh gods, if anything happened to her.......  
  
He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his track. She was hanging from a rope high on a huge crane. They caught her! His heart clenched. He transformed and went to save her.  
  
"Be careful Tux, someone got her up there." He scanned the dock and then quickly made his way to her. He jumped and sent a red rose sailing, cutting the cables. She began to fall, and he caught her in his arms. Something didn't feel right. She didn't set right in his arms.  
  
He returned to the ground and gently turned her to him. "Sailor Moon? Every thing is alright now. You're going to be okay." He soothed her.  
  
"I can't say the same thing for you." She rasped and Darien backed away from her, but it wasn't fast enough. Something cold and sharp stabbed his shoulder. He cried out.  
  
"Why Sailor Moon?" He asked. She couldn't be Sailor Moon, she would never do this to him.  
  
"Ah, poor gullible Tuxedo Mask." She taunted and shed her clothes. Zoicite stood on a big crate looking down on him.  
  
"Where is the real Sailor Moon? What did you do with her?" He demanded, gritting his teeth against the pangs of his hurting shoulder.  
  
"I want those crystals! Give them to me." She demanded, ignoring his question.  
  
He threw a rose and Zoicite dodged it. Darien took the opportunity to escape and started running. He ran feeling Zoicite right behind him. He ducked in the shadows. Zoicite was in a rage, cutting bags and kicking the crates.  
  
He started to run cautiously across the open dock.  
  
"There you are! Think you could get away from me did you?" Zoicite appeared in front of him with a menacing sharp crystal in her hand. She charged after him and Darien caught her attack with his cane. His shoulder screamed at him.  
  
"Hahahahah. You can't win." Darien managed to push her off of him. "Zoi!" She threw razor petals at him. He turned his face away from her. The rushing petals knocked off his mask.  
  
"Venus crescent beam..........smash!" He heard a voice from the side.  
  
Darien opened his eyes and saw Zoicite holding her wounded hand.  
  
"Ahhhh, who did that?!" Zoicite demanded. Sailor Venus stood in the moonlight.  
  
"Who are you?" Zoicite demanded, but she was already gone. Darien left also.  
  
He ran around a dark corner, and readjusted his mask. His shoulder hurt like hell. Blood ran freely down his back.  
  
"Did you get the crystals from Tuxedo Mask?" Darien heard a voice above him. He looked up to see another Negaverse general talking with Zoicite.  
  
"No, another Sailor Scout showed up."  
  
"Impossible, I have all the scouts in the black dome."  
  
"But I saw her!" Zoicite protested and looked down. "Anyway, he should be showing up soon anyway. It looks like the Sailor Scouts are goners anyway. That black dome is really powerful."  
  
Darien didn't want to hear anymore. He crept in the shadows, to where there were moans and whimpers. He peeked around the crate and saw that the Scouts were trapped in a small dome that was gradually shrinking. His heart tore when he saw Sailor Moon fighting to keep herself up.  
  
"Where is your beloved Tuxedo Mask now scouts?" Zoicite taunted. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask, you better come and save your fan club before they're all squished. All you have to do is give me the Crystals and they'll be freed."  
  
The Sailor Scouts moaned again and all of them began to lose their strength. He couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Alright! I'll give them to you, just let them go!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena opened her eyes at Darien's voice. "No! Don't" She screamed to him. Please! No! She silently begged him.  
  
He staggered forward with the crystals out in his hand.  
  
"Venus crescent beam........smash!" Venus sent an attack towards Kunzite's hands. It sliced through his skin and he lost his control over the dark dome.  
  
"See! I told you!" Zoicite said. Kunzite growled and was about to send an attack, but a voice halted him.  
  
"Kunzite, Zoicite, come back now. Five against one aren't good odds." It rasped in a female voice.  
  
"But Queen Beryl, we can defeat them." Kunzite protested.  
  
"No come back."  
  
"But..." Zoicite was cut off.  
  
"You DARE question me?! I said come back NOW!"  
  
"Yes your majesty." The mumbled and left.  
  
Darien saw all the scouts run and hug Venus.  
  
"About time you came Venus!" Mars grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, but you're all alright."  
  
"Where was Tuxedo Mask? I swore he was here." Serena said scanning the dock but he was no where in sight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien returned to his apartment.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? Falling for that fake Sailor Moon. I almost got her and the scouts killed." He groaned and staggered over to his couch.  
  
"Nice place you have Darien." Said a voice. He sharply looked up at his big screen to see Zoicite on the screen playing with her hair.  
  
"What do you want? How did you find me?"  
  
She laughed. "The Negaverse knows everything. Look, I tire of chasing you for the crystals. So I propose a duel. The winner takes all the crystals. That is, unless your scared." She mocked.  
  
"I'm not scared of you or anyone from your world." He shot back.  
  
"Good. Meet me at the Starlight Tower ay five. Oh and Darien, maybe you should have a doctor take a look at your shoulder. Must be painful." With that she left.  
  
Starlight Tower at five. I'll be there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~  
  
Serena stayed up all night wondering about Darien. She felt guilty. It was because of her that he almost gave up the crystals he had.  
  
"Oh Darien, if you only knew. If you only knew everything, maybe I wouldn't be such a weakness for you." She whispered and got up from the couch. She had to tell him the truth. Tomorrow. She promised herself and went to her crying baby to feed him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She saw him the next day after school. He was kinda hunched over. She sneaked up to him.  
  
"Hey there's a bee in your back." She said and slapped him hard on the back.  
  
He grunted and turned to her. "Thanks meatball head. I hate bee's" He said dryly.  
  
Serena fumed, forgetting why she sought him out in the first place. "Don't start! I get enough from you friend Raye, I don't need it from you." She said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Hey I gotta go. See you around Serena." He said and left her.  
  
Darien didn't insult her back. Something was wrong. She tightened her fists and then looked down at her hand. Hey, this is blood! Must be bad. Where was he going in this kinda condition? Her interests were piped. I better follow him, who knows what can happen to him.  
  
She stayed a safe difference behind him. He went every which way. Then he stopped in an alley and looked around the corner. She went up behind him, and went to touch him, but he must have sensed her because he spun around, prepared to use a karate chop or something on her.  
  
She squealed and jumped out of the way. Darien realized who she was and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why are you following me?" He demanded. Ohhh, see if she would EVER check on him again.  
  
"Cool you jets, I just wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She held up her bloody hand. "Because you're bleeding." Her heart still lurched at the sight of his blood on her hand.  
  
"Why do you care anyways?" He asked eyeing her.  
  
Because I love you, you jerk that's why! She screamed silently to herself. "Because you Raye's friend." Uh, she wanted to tell him the truth damn it, but he was acting so, so.......DARIEN like.  
  
"I appreciate you concern, but I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." He stormed off.  
  
Serena stared at his retreating figure with her mouth open. "Hey! I got a C+ in first aide! I can tell!" She called after him. Ohhhhh, I'm going to see what he's up to. She stalked after him, more determined than ever.  
  
He stopped once again in front of the Starlight tower. A red haze settled over them. She gasped and he turned around.  
  
"Serena! Get out of here!" He yelled at her.  
  
But she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot. "I wish I could." She whimpered and they were transported to the Starlight Tower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ "Oh Serena. Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked her softly when she lost consciousness. They arrived on one of the floors of the tower. He crouched over Serena, prepared to defend her is he needed.  
  
"So nice to see you again." Zoicite purred evilly.  
  
"No matter what, you let the girl go." He told her. She simply laughed.  
  
"Don't worry we have no interest in her. Here are my crystals." She walked to the center of the empty room and placed her crystals down. "Now your turn."  
  
Darien hesitated, and then took the two crystals he had and walked to the center, and placed them with the others. He began to back away. The other negaverse general appeared and took the vulnerable crystals. "You double crossed me!" He said in outrage.  
  
"Some one needs to hold on to the crystals." The new general said.  
  
"Are you backing out on me?" Darien demanded.  
  
"No way. The duel will resume. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Zoicite said with hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
Darien threw a rose at the other general, but he phased out and the rose cut Zoicite's face.  
  
"You'll pay for that. I'll meet you at the roof. I hope you and you're friend are good runners." She taunted.  
  
The room started getting cold and razor-sharp icicles started to drop. Serena wailed like a possessed banshee.  
  
"The elevator!" He called out to her. She reached it before he did and started pushing the button.  
  
"Aren't we suppose to use the stairs in case of an emergency?"  
  
"What stairs? Hurry!" He pushed her in as soon as the doors opened.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Serena sighed in relief when the elevator began to move.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. I won't let anything happen to you." Darien promised leaning on the glass wall of the elevator.  
  
Oh, Darien. I wish I had the nerve to tell you everything.  
  
"Darien, why are you after the rainbow crystals?" She blurted. He was a bit taken off guard.  
  
He sighed. "I want to know who I am." A shadow of sadness fell over them. "I was orphaned in a terrible car accident when I was six. The doctors said that I hate acute amnesia. I would never get any of my memories back. So I lived at the orphanage until I could get a job. It never bothered me, until I kept having this dream. There's this princess that keeps begging me to get something called the imperium silver crystal. I think she could tell me who I am." Serena felt a stir of jealousy. It always came to the princess. She thought bitterly. Who was I to think I could compete with a bloody PRINCESS? But still, she couldn't put all the blame on this mysterious girl. Darien had been through a lot and she had never been there to comfort him. Well, he WAS a rather secretive man, but this princess seemed to comfort him from all the hurts he had to endure. And what did she do? Hurt him more. Why did he want to be with Sailor Moon when all she offered him was heart ach? How could he forgive her so readily? "Anyway, thanks for listening meatball head" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Don't start. Remember you said you wouldn't call me that anymore. Remember that? You do remember?" She had to jump to defenses.  
  
"I remember." He said a little slyly.  
  
"Well, I glad you told me. It must be hard not knowing who you are." She said with a smile.  
  
"I get clues." He murmured softly and looked away. Serena smiled at his profile. He looked so much like Tuxedo Mask. Her heart pitter pattered and she looked down. She had to tell him, but how?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina and the other scouts ran to the Starlight Tower. When they got there, they saw that the whole tower was covered in ugly greenish-brown plant tentacle like branches.  
  
"Is there anyway to get in?" Venus asked. When Serena didn't show up for the meeting, they all got worried. So they sent Caleb to Serena's parents and Mina told them that she and Artemis felt strange vibes coming from the Starlight Tower. So she and the other scouts went to check it out.  
  
"Mercury, can you do a scan?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Mercury touched her earring and her visor dropped. She did a quick check. "It looks like all the entrances are closed off. Wait." She frowned. "There's something moving. Hey, Serena's trapped in an elevator and Darien's with her."  
  
Ut-oh. Mina thought. Perfect Serena. Why did you choose now to tell him?  
  
Jupiter aimed an attack at the doors and they blasted open. "Nothing like the direct approach." She smirked and the scouts all ran in to the building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, now a good time as any. Serena told herself, trying to work up her courage.  
  
"Uh, Darien....." Was the elevator getting hot or was it just her. She glanced up in the open shaft. "Oh No! Look! Fire!" She cried.  
  
Darien glanced up and she heard him curse Zoicite. They were going to die. Sailor Moon could get us out of this. But then Darien would find out who I really am. Do I want him to find out this way? Serena bit her lip, contemplating her dilemma.  
  
The spiral of fire was getting closer and closer. There's no other choice. O damn, I should have told him when I had the time!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~  
  
"Oh! You're going down Zoicite! Moon Prism Power!" Darien watched dumfounded as Serena was enveloped in bright lights and ribbons sprouted out from her broach.  
  
No! It can't be! He saw her clothes disappeared and her naked body was wrapped in pink ribbons. His eyes widened, that body, he knew so well, that harbored his son. The person one who ever penetrated his defense walls and allowed him to love was the same person who hated him? No! How can that be? How can Serena and Sailor Moon be the same person?  
  
Get over It Darien. You knew truth deep down. You wanted Serena and Sailor Moon to be the same person as soon when you met then both. You wanted it even more when you started having feelings for the meatball head, but still loved Sailor Moon His inner conscious was getting on his nerves.  
  
She finished her transformation and then knocked him down with her own body. The fire reached the floor, but Sailor Moon let out a glow and they weren't even touched by it. The elevator came to a halt. She picked her self up off of him, and looked down at him.  
  
How come he didn't notice in the first place how much alike their eyes were?  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. His mouth seemed to be broken, so all he did was nod.  
  
She pulled him to his feet and then they leapt from the billowing smoke and confronted Zoicite whom seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
"Hold it! It takes more than a measly fireball to get rid of Sailor Moon. You should know that after all this time." Serena said and did her little pose thing.  
  
Zoicite whirled around, her eyes wide. But she quickly recovered and then laughed. "How ironic. It isn't you I want, but your friend Tuxedo Mask." Serena should have played dumb. She should have kept her mouth shut at that point, she knew. But something clicked inside of her, he was too weak to fight, and a part of her wanted to reveal everything at this moment to him. Great, Serena.......just great.  
  
She widened her arms and placed her self in front of Darien. "Well you can't have him." She said.  
  
Darien felt like he had been punched in the stomach. She knew?! All this time she knew his real identity? Why didn't she tell him? She didn't trust him enough? Was that it? Or maybe.......maybe she didn't care for him enough. He told her many times how much he loved her, but she never said the words back to him. He trusted her with his fragile heart many times, but somehow she always broke it, but he always mended it too. The only person who ever truly understood him was the princess in his dreams. She was always there to comfort him ever since he was a little boy. He thought that if he ever fell in love, it would be with the princess when ever he found her. But then he met Sailor Moon, and Serena, and now THIS was happening. Why did he do this to himself? He didn't know what to feel anymore. He was angry for sure, and hurt, but most of all he was.......disappointed.  
  
"Move out of the way." He growled and yanked her back. He gave in to his transformation. "Let's get this over with Zoicite. This duel better be fair. No games."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said. But there something was in her voice. He heard it. A whizzing sound echoed behind him and he turned around.  
  
"Look out!" Serena cried, but it was too late. A sharp crystal zoomed by her and stabbed him in his wounded shoulder. "NO!" She screamed and ran to the falling figure. She caught him. He looked so pale. Teas burned her eyes, and ran freely down her cheeks. There seemed to be a gaping hole right in the middle of her heart. "Tuxedo Mask?" She whispered her whole body shook with fear.  
  
Darien groaned, but opened his eyes to her sweet voice. Who was he kidding? He would go through a million heart aches to be with her. "It's up to you now to get the crystals. And I want you to know that I've always forgiven you. Even now....Serena."  
  
Serena's throat clenched trying to hold back he sobs. "I was going to tell you the truth today. Please," She begged, "Don't leave me! I need you. Darien! Don't go, you can't. Stay with me! I love you." She said the last part in his hair.  
  
Darien felt the pull of darkness, but he heard her last words. He smiled deep in his self. I love you too........  
  
Serena felt him go limp. "NO!" She sobbed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The scouts had just rounded the corner after taking a gajillion stairs, just in time to see Darien fall and Serena catch him.  
  
"That's Darien." Venus whispered, feeling Sailor Moon's pain like it was her own.  
  
"Yeah, but I think we're too late." Mars said looking at the pair. It had always been Serena and Darien. She thought with no trace of bitterness. They always belonged together, even she could see that.  
  
"I was going to tell you the truth today. Please, don't leave me! I need you. Darien! Don't go, you can't. Stay with me! I love you."  
  
The scouts held back tears of their own. Serena's tears looked like shimmering stars, and they grew brighter and brighter.  
  
"What's happening?" Jupiter asked when one of Serena's tears floated up above Serena's head and began to glow. Everyone watched in shock at the rainbow crystals started falling from above. Each one began to turn into little wisps of color and enter Serena's tear drop.  
  
"The crystals are becoming one!" Luna exclaimed. Then all of the crystals had entered it, and the tear drop turned in to one crystal. "The Imperium Silver Crystal!" Luna breathed and stared in wonder at the new crystal.  
  
"What happens now?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe the Princess will be revealed."  
  
The Crescent Moon Wand was taken out of the sub space pocket and the imperium silver crystal was placed in the little holder on the wand. They watched as Serena stood up from her place by Tuxedo Mask's side and stare blankly at it. There seemed to be no kind of emotion in her eyes.  
  
"It's Sailor Moon!" Mina exclaimed when she saw the crescent moon flare on her forehead.  
  
Mercury couldn't believe her eyes. "She's the Moon Princess!"  
  
Mars smiled deep inside. Some how, she always knew Serena was more that she let on, even if she didn't know it herself.  
  
Jupiter was just dumbfounded.  
  
Serena was lifted off the ground and twirled around in one spot, still in her trance. Suddenly, a white dress sprung out from her scout outfit and she was dressed in her royal garb.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena felt like she was falling in to darkness. She was in her body, but her mind was else where.  
  
"Serenity." Called a voice. She turned to it.  
  
"Who's there?" She called.  
  
The voice laughed with a tinkling giggle. "Serena, come to me."  
  
Serena went, not knowing why she was trusting the voice. But it felt safe and familiar.  
  
She floated to a bright light. Am I dead? She asked herself. The light soon molded into a girl.  
  
Serena gasped, looking at herself dressed in white with a crescent moon on her head.  
  
"Princess?" She asked cautiously. The princess smiled.  
  
"I was about time you and Endymion found me. I was waiting ages to be free." She said with a soft smile.  
  
"Who's Endymion?" Serena asked the princess.  
  
"Why, he is our love. Our heart, our life." She said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Serena just stared at the princess. "He is the father or our child." The princess said and Serena felt realization dawn on her.  
  
"Darien?" She whispered. The princess smiled.  
  
"Who else? Serenity, we need to get back. The world is counting on us. We have a lot of miseries to go through."  
  
"Will Darien be okay?" Serena whispered. The princess's eyes softened with pity for her future self.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered and ran and hugged Serena.  
  
Serena felt her princess self entwine with her soul. She opened her eyes and saw that the scouts and Zoicite were looking at her like she grew a second head.  
  
Serena looked down at her self and gasped when everything suddenly hit her dizzy mind.  
  
SHE WAS THE MOON PRINCESS! Oh dear lords......and all this time, she had hated......herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **************** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I hope ya'll liked this chapter, and I hope the wait didn't end in disappointment......next chapter will up soon....... 


	11. Despair

Chapter 11 Despair  
  
Serena hovered over the ground and Darien. She felt the strong energy run through her blood. Then her feet touched the ground and she kneeled down and placed Darien's head on her lap. Memories rush at her all at once. She felt everyone in the room tense, and stare at her in shock.  
  
"Wow, Sailor Moon." She vaguely heard Luna say.  
  
"So, the Princess finally arrives." Zoicite sneered. "Now, give me that crystal!" She demanded. She threw an attack at her and Serena held her arms across the front of her. There were whispers all around her.  
  
"Moon cosmic power." Serena said almost in a whisper, concentrating her energy. A bolt of power shot out from her crystal. It hit Zoicite with a mighty blow and she sailed across the room.  
  
Serena felt weak after the attack, but turned her attention back to her wounded love.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I feel you are growing weaker. Please don't leave me." She whispered emotion raw in her voice. Her heart hurt, fearing she would lose him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien felt the tender nudging of Serena's voice. He struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he saw pained blue eyes. He felt something different about her. A crescent moon was glowing on her head. "My princess." He breathed, and more tears gathered in her hauntingly beautiful eyes. "You're finally free....Serena." He said and she leaned her head down and touched her cool forehead onto his hot one. He breathed in her scent. She was everything he wanted and more.  
  
"Oh, Endymion, do you remember? Do you remember who you are?" She prodded gently, caressing his feverish face.  
  
He closed his eyes, basking in her loving caress. "Yes, I am Prince Endymion. I remember."  
  
He felt her tremble. He trembled as well as memories smashed into him. There war a blur of images and feelings.  
  
"Yes, Endy, I'm remembering too. I am Princess Serenity, and you were a prince from earth. One day we were to wed. I still remember that last time we were together."  
  
Images of that night assaulted him. He remembered that night. They were standing outside on her bedroom balcony over looking the Moonlight Lake. He saw the flashes of light on Earth, where the battle was taking place. Darkness had fallen over the thriving Moon Kingdom, and he felt Serenity stir from his embrace. She still smelled like their earlier lovemaking. His didn't want to leave, but for her, he would fight a thousand yomens to keep her safe.  
  
"I have to go my love." He whispered down at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"No, I don't want you to go." She whimpered.  
  
"But you know I must. Please Serenity, don't cry." He told her and wiped her tears.  
  
Serenity sniffed and looked up at him. She sighed and held on to him harder. Then she let him go and she reached up to her neck and unchained her locket. "Here, take this. I want you to wear it so you'll know that I'm with you, where ever you are." He took her star locket and opened it up and let the familiar tune wash over him and comfort all his fears. "Please come back to me Endy." She whispered and he leaned down at took her lips in a hungry, almost desperate kiss. Then he reluctantly broke away and turned to leave. He saw from the corner of his eye as she sunk down on her knees as she watched him go. His heart felt like it had been punched, but he continued to walk on, knowing that he had to keep her safe.  
  
Please come back to me Endy. Her words echoed through his mind as the images scattered away. Everything was so overwhelming. He felt her energy wash over him and soon he was in the dark, with Serena passed out in top of him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Venus ran to Serena and Darien as soon as she saw them faint.  
  
"Are they okay?" Jupiter asked. "Check her pulse."  
  
Mercury did so and then smiled. "She's fine, just a little fainting spell."  
  
"All those memories. I can imagine." Artemis said.  
  
"Darien, wake up. It's me Raye." Mars shook him, but he saw unresponsive. "I hope you got a look at your precious Princess, because she's going back into history. All of you are going into history." Zoicite said weakly and stood up.  
  
"Zoicite, what's wrong?" Kunzite appeared and caught Zoicite in his arms. The scene pricked Mina's heart, but she shook her head. This Kunzite isn't anything like my Kunzite.  
  
"Help me Kunzite. Help me fight them and get the crystal." She said feebly.  
  
"Of course, but we have another mission to carry out." He said and the scouts backed up, prepared to defend Serena.  
  
"They're taking Darien!" Mars gasped and they all looked to where Darien was lying and a red bubble appeared around him and then he was gone. Then Zoicite and Kunzite were gone.  
  
Oh no. Mina moaned to herself.  
  
They left the wreaked tower. An hour later, they stopped and took a rest.  
  
"This place is like a maze." Ami said and began typing on her little computer.  
  
"Well, hurry and find a way out. She may be a Princess, but she isn't light." Jupiter said and shifted Serena on her back one more.  
  
"I heard that." Serena muttered and all of the scouts gasped.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena felt like she was going to be sick. Jupiter placed her down and all the scouts ran to her.  
  
"Sailor Moon! You're awake!" Jupiter cried and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Yeah, you've been out of it for a while." Mars said.  
  
Serena gave them a small smile, and then alarm piped her.  
  
"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" She asked looking frantically around. The Scouts hesitated. Dread filled her stomach. "Di-did you abandon him?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Mars boomed, and then softened. "The Negaverse took him."  
  
Serena felt like she was going to faint. He was gone? Tears pricked her eyes. What did they want with him?  
  
"Before we go any further, Artemis and I need to explain a few things to you." Luna said.  
  
"What is it?" Jupiter asked.  
  
They told them a small story of their past, and how they were all princesses of their own planets. All of them digested this story. But Serena didn't listen to it. She kept wondering if Darien was okay. Now that she knew everything, she felt pain like any other she ever felt. He was hurt because of her, because he was trying to find her. She hated herself. Tears mounted once again and she put her hand over her mouth to keep the others from hearing her sob. I hate this! I hate my life! Why can't I just be normal? Why did Beryl have to return?  
  
"We have to fight her so Earth can be safe." She heard Mina say and all the other girls agreed.  
  
"Count me out." She said in a dead voice.  
  
"You don't mean that. You're our leader." Jupiter said.  
  
"I can't do this. I can barely handle being Sailor Moon, and now I'm a princess? I'm telling you I can't!" She exploded. All of her scouts gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"You're just tired." Luna soothed her. Why won't they listen to her!  
  
"No I'm not! I hate this. I want to be a normal teenager. My name is SERENA! Not Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, not moon anything! Darien is gone because of me! Ami, find a way out now! I want to go home!" She started crying hysterically. Suddenly, WHAM! A slap across the face. Serena's head snapped back. She held a hand up to her stinging cheek, and looked up to see Mars's eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Go away Mars! I know you hate me! You always hated me!"  
  
"That's not true!" She protested and then sighed. "Look Serena, I never though you were much of a leader, but I know I was wrong. And you're wrong too. We know how hard this must be for you, but you can't fall apart on us now. Darien needs you and so does Caleb. Remember that your son lives in this world too. You're the Princess, and your damn good at it. You handled that crystal and defeated Zoicite. Serena, please, you can do this. We'll find Darien, but you have to be strong. We can't do this with out you." She finished.  
  
"She's right. Why don't we get some burgers and get our minds off of all this." Luna suggested.  
  
Serena stared at her fiends and felt a little better. Mars was right. I can't fall apart now. Not when Darien needs me to save him.  
  
"Sorry, dinner plans are cancelled." Came a mock, cold voice. They looked up to see Kunzite hovering above them. "I've come to finish what Zoicite started."  
  
"Well your just going to have to get through us pretty boy!" Jupiter yelled up at him and aimed an attack. A dark shield absorbed the attack and the attack Venus threw at him. He released the attacks back at them and both of them were knocked unconscious. Mars did the same, and she too was defeated.  
  
"Give up scouts." He gloated at Mercury.  
  
"Go bleach your roots creep!" Mercury shot back. (AN: I liked it when she said it. It was so un-Ami like.oops...sorry back to the story) But she too was defeated in the end.  
  
Serena stood frozen while her friends were pulverized. Kunzite gathered a dark energy attack and aimed it at her. "This is for Zoicite!" He roared.  
  
Serena lifted her wand. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Both attacks hit head on, but she put everything into her attack and Kunzite left with a defeated snarl.  
  
She felt drained. So much happened today. She sunk to her knees. Finally, after a while, she picked herself up and turned to the unconscious scouts. One by one, she pulled them out of the ruined building. The sun was setting. Oh Darien, I'll find you I promise. I'll set you free like you did to me. Please be alright.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien sunk deeper into his dreams, but he faintly heard murmurs in the back.  
  
"You must erase all his memories he regained with the princess. Only then will he be totally with us." A rasping voice said.  
  
He felt him self falling and falling. The last thing he saw was Serena's laughing blue eyes before his mind went blank.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For the past three days, Serena went into a state of depression. She didn't eat or want to go anywhere. Caleb sensed his mommy's distress. Something was the matter with his daddy. Day by day, Caleb felt the link that he had disappear.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Mina came bounding in her room. "Look at this." She said and held out the paper. Serena skimmed it in disinterest.  
  
"So?"  
  
Mina smiled. "So I think we should go check it out. We can get our hair done and relax. You know you need to relax Serena. Please?" Mina pleaded.  
  
Serena sighed and placed Caleb on her bed. She knew that she was being a drag. Maybe what Mina was suggesting would help bring her out of this mood.  
  
"Alright. We can try it." Serena conceded and Mina jumped up and down in joy. So she called her mom and asked her to watch Caleb and then they were zooming down the road.  
  
The hair salon was booming with business. Serena and Mina waited in line until they were finally called. Serena was taken to the side where she the lady washed her hair in sweet smelling shampoo. She sighed. This felt so good. Gentle fingers dug into her scalp. She wanted to fall asleep. The water continued running through her hair. My it was getting hot.  
  
"Uh, excuse me..." She said in a muffled voice under her hot towel. But the lady wasn't even there. A small cry came from across the room.  
  
"Where is the crystal Sailor Moon?" Demanded a harsh voice. Serena shot up and saw Mina being attacked by the hair lady. "Give me the crystal!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mina cried and the lady slapped her across the face.  
  
Rage built up in Serena and she crawled away just as the hair lady and her helpers turned into an ugly metal monster. No one hurts my friends! She transformed. She did her little opening moves, but as soon as she was done, the monster was attacking her. Man, it was agile! She bumped into a cart of powders and creams. The monster pounced, but a red rose came sailing down and stopped the monster's advance. Serena had to blink a couple of time to see if the rose was real. She looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing by a salon chair.  
  
Is he real?  
  
"Tuxedo Mask you came!" She cried feeling overjoyed. He smirked at her.  
  
"Don't go getting you hopes up. I want that crystal." He snickered at her. She felt the blood drain out of her face. He's-he's not my Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Traitor." She whispered, hot tears running down her cheeks. He betrayed them. "What did they do to you?" After all the hoping and praying, he comes back to her like this? He looks so void and........evil. Dear god, Darien! No no no no no no no. The monster aimed an attack at her and she dodged it, but felt like just dying. She dodged several more attacks.  
  
"You don't have a chance Sailor Moon." He taunted and ordered the monster to kill her.  
  
"Not so fast! Venus crescent beam SMASH!" The scout showed up. All of them aimed an attack at the monster and Serena jumps at the chance and heals it. She turned to Tuxedo Mask. His midnight blue eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, are you okay?" Mars asked her eyes bright with happiness.  
  
"He's evil Mars. The monster was taking orders from him. I know, I heard him. That is not our Tuxedo Mask. The negaverse owns him now." Venus said glaring defiantly at him.  
  
"No one owns me Venus. I want that crystal and I'll fight every one of you to get it." He challenged and held up his cane, prepared for battle.  
  
"Prince Endymion, come back. You're not strong enough to take them all on." Came a rough voice. Darien scowled and then turned away from them. "You got lucky this time. But I'll be back." He told them and left.  
  
Serena watched him leave. She brain washed him she realized. That BITCH! Never had she ever hated someone as much as she hated Beryl. She took him away from her. She remembered how Beryl looked at Endy before they all died on the Moon Kingdom. She wanted him. She lusted after him. She wanted to control him. I'm not going to give him up with out a fight.  
  
"He will never love you." She whispered her voice dripping with venom. "No matter what, he will always remember me, and his heart will always be mine Beryl. You will NEVER have him I promise that." She vowed. She felt the power of her words reach the filthy Queen. Then the first time in three days, Serena smiled and turned to her friends. "Who's up for some ice cream?"  
  
The scouts exchanged looks and then they too grinned. "ME!" Raye said and hugged her friend. She missed her so much. "Let's go get Caleb." All of the scouts de-transformed and skipped away arm in arm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Those damn scouts. Every time he sent a monster to get the crystal, they always defeat it. Darien growled and kicked the wall. It's all Sailor Moon's fault, if he wasn't so attracted to her, he would have killed her by now. But there was just SOMETHING about that girl. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him not to hurt her. It told him to keep her safe. It frustrated him, to want her so much and at the same time want hurt her just as much.  
  
He needed to get away. He opened the portal to the outside world and stepped through. The streets bustled with the night life. Laughing couples clung to each other and people paid him no heed. He scanned the scene and saw a young girl skipping down the street pushing a baby stroller. She looked familiar. She stopped at the corner and waited for the light to change.  
  
That was Sailor Moon! Or should he call her Serena. He though a little bitterly. His eyes wandered to the small boy. A memory nagged at his brain. He knew that child, but from where? The light changed and he followed her. She stopped at a couple of stores.  
  
Finally, she turned into an apartment complex. Silently he watched her enter the lobby. She punched the elevator button. He saw the number light and then darken until she reached the tenth floor. He used his dark abilities to transport him self up to her floor. He peered through numerous windows until he saw her in one of them. She was in a blue rocking chair, cradling the baby in her arms. She unbuttoned her shirt and he saw the swell of her breast covered by a pink bra. She pulled down one of the cups and the young child latched on to her nipple, his little hands milking her. She looked so beautiful, smiling down at the small person. Darien narrowed his eyes, trying to place that child some where in his memories. That was...he searched his mind......that was his.......son. The memory struck him hard. He had a son? By Sailor Moon? He looked back down at the scene and saw it was true. Hum, he and Serena huh? Maybe he could use the child to his advantage. A plan began formulating in his mind. She fed the child until he was full and then rocked him to sleep. He slipped through the window when she turned to place the baby in the crib.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena tucked the soft blankets around Caleb and stood and watched him sleep. Sometimes a small smile would tug on his lips. I wonder what he dreams about. She reached down and began unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. She was so tired. She stifled a yawn and turned around only to run into some one. Startled, she looked up to see dark midnight blue eyes glittering down at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly silenced her with a rough hand and almost threw her against the wall. Pain exploded behind her head. She whimpered and tried to twist away from him, but he trapped her with his body, and pressed her firmly against the wall.  
  
"You don't want to wake up the baby do you?" He purred evilly in her ear. This was not happening....gods please please please. What was he going to do to her? Her eyes watered, but he ignored them and slipped a knee between her legs. Serena's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do to her. Darien wouldn't rape her would he? She didn't know what to think. No! I won't let him! She fought harder, but he was too damn strong! "You don't know what your wiggling is doing to me." He chuckled at her attempts. She glared at him, and tried to bit his hand, but he removed it quickly and slammed his lips down on hers painfully. She shook her head, trying to be free of him. His hands pinned hers to the wall. He began moving his knee. Serena gasped when her traitorous body began responding. No! Stop! His quick tongue invaded her mouth and then it left before she could bite it. Air was becoming less abundant. Then he was off of her and she was pulled with him. He tumbled her on the bed and moved his heavy body over her. She tired once again to fight him off, but it was in vain. He covered her mouth with his hand again and reached down and yanked open her pants open.  
  
Her 'no' was muffled. Hot tears ran down her face.  
  
"You know, I can't work like this." He growled and lifted his hand and grabbed a baby blanket on her dresser next to her bed. He gagged her it with. She frantically shook her head, making it hard for him to tie it on her, but he managed to do it. "There, this will make it much easier." He said and trapped her slender wrists with his strong hand, while using the other to yank her pants off. She tried to kick him, but it only managed to help him pull the clinging denim off of her. Darien! Why?! Don't do this you know it's wrong! She silently pleaded to him. Her underwear was ripped off of her. She clamped her legs together tightly, banning him from her. He was not going to take her like this. He simply laughed at her attempts and sat with both knees astride her. He looked around her room and spotted something. He waved his hand and her telephone cord floated over to him. Damn! This is NOT happening to me. He viciously tied her hands together and then tied them to her head board. Now she lay under him totally helpless. She tried to plead with him with her eyes. This is not right! DARIEN! NO! Her throat was so tight with fear and held back sobs. The last thing she wanted to do is wake her son and let him see her in this kind of trouble. The only thing she could do now was close her legs and try to fight him that way. His hands ran down her body, leaving a trail of heat. Traitor! She cursed her body, trying to block out the sensations. He placed his hands on each knee and grinned down at her, then he jerked them open and settled between her thighs before she could close them again. He fumbled with his own pants, releasing him self. It stood proudly, like a weapon ready for battle. Panic ensnared her and she twisted again, trying to buck him off of her. Don't let this happen, please.....choked sobs escaped her throat, and then he plunged into her with a mighty thrust. She screamed, but it was stifled by her gag. She lay there as he used her body to satisfy his needs. His fingers made her body betray her once again and she felt the fires of her climax begin to rise. She willed her body not to respond, but it didn't want to listen. Then it hit her. The disgusting pleasure rocked her body, and he smiled down at her like he won a war. He took his own release and then raised himself above her again and started the torture all over.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He lay there, basking in his own satisfaction. She had stopped crying a while ago, and now she was breathing slow and steady breaths. He really didn't want to move, but he knew that bitch Beryl would be wondering where he was. Slowly, he slid off the bed and pulled on his clothes. He turned to the sleeping girl that was still tied up and released her from her bonds. He saw that her wrists were bruised and red. He didn't know why, but the sight had his stomach clenching. He removed the tear soaked gag and covered her with the comforter.  
  
Dominance. Where was that feeling at? He should be feeling smug about what he did to Sailor Moon, but all he felt was loathing towards himself. He wanted to break her spirit, and make her know that he still owned her body. He proved it tonight didn't he? Then why was he still unsatisfied? Why did he want more from her? He felt the baby stir in his crib. Should I take him now? No, better wait. There will be a time. He opened the window and leaped out.  
  
One he stepped back into the portal, Kunzite pounced on him.  
  
"Where have you been? Queen Beryl's been killing people left and right." He growled.  
  
"What does she want?" Darien asked dryly.  
  
Kunzite's lips quirked. "What else would she want from you pretty boy?"  
  
Darien was repulsed by Beryl's desire to bed him. I mean horns in her shoulders? He shuddered and went to find her.  
  
"Ah, Prince Endymion. I've been looking for you." She purred at him as soon as he entered the throne room. Her nostrils flared and anger glittered in her evil red eyes. "You have that whore's scent on you." She hissed. Darien leaned against the door way, looking lazily up at her 'highness'.  
  
He smirked. "So?"  
  
"How dare you fuck her and then come in here to flaunt your affair." She spit out at him.  
  
"You sound like we're married." He scoffed.  
  
"We will be when I get that crystal."  
  
Ughh, yeah right. "Until then, keep screwing the others." He snickered at her. No one would dare speak to Beryl in this fashion, but she was so hung up on him, he used it to his advantage. She sputtered and then folded her arms in front of her like a little child who just been chastened. He glowered from his spot and left for bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena opened her eyes the next morning. She rubbed her swollen eyes and lifted herself out of the bed. Her whole body felt used and dirty. She stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she didn't even wait for it to heat up. She wanted to get herself clean. Her wrists stung when the water hit them. New tears mounted and she cried in the shower, letting the water hide her distress. She was so soar, how many times did he take her? Four, five times? At some point, she thought he would never be finished. She was so grateful that Caleb slept through the night. She violently scrubbed her body until she was pink. Only after the water turned ice cold did she get out and dress her self. Caleb was gurgling happily in his crib. All that mattered was Caleb and his safety.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Mina entered. "Lita called and she wants to know if you want to go to get some breakfast." Serena felt like Mina could read RAPE across her forehead.  
  
"Uh, sure, just let me get Caleb dressed and we'll go." She chirped. She couldn't tell the girls what happened to her. She wasn't to sure herself. I mean, sure, he forced her, and he tied her up, but something had been bothering her after her good cry she had in the shower. She still had to think about it still, but it was there. Maybe it wasn't ALL rape. She reacted to his touch, even though she knew she didn't want to. The thought brought a new light to her. Maybe that's why she was having second thoughts about the night. She still loved Darien, there was no mistaking it. Yes, she STILL loved Darien. She just couldn't prevent all the happy times they spent together from entering her mind. Even if Beryl turned him against her, it wasn't REALLY his fault. He didn't remember them, or her. He remembered SOME she knew, but his thinking on all of it seemed.....warped. She still hated what he did to her last night. Oh yeah, she was raving mad about last night. The jerk used her so harshly and brutally, she hated him for that. Even in his WARPED mind he knew what he was doing, and he still did it to her. After all, he did know right from wrong. A plan created in her mind. So, he wanted to have sex with her did he? Well, she would give him SEX. He thought he conquered her last night, but he was sorely mistaken. A bland smile formed in her lips and she turned to Caleb and picked him up and took him to dress. Darien would pay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina knew something was wrong with Serena, but she didn't know what. She was still as bright as ever, but there was darkness in her blue eyes. She was hiding something. I'll have to talk to Raye, and see if she can do one of her fire readings or something. But for now, I better get some toast before Serena eats them all up.  
  
"Me and my family are going to some hot spring resort this weekend." Serena said with a little sigh.  
  
"How long will you be?" Lita asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Only the weekend. Don't worry, I'll be back before you all miss me." She lightly teased.  
  
That's not the reason Serena. Mina thought gloomily. After a while Serna left, saying something about packing for the trip. Mina watched the bouncy blonde exit the restaurant and then turned back to the others.  
  
"Did you see her wrists? She thought her long sleeve shirt could hide those bruises." Ami said with worry clearly written across her face.  
  
"No kidding. I wonder what happened to her, it looked like she was tied up or something." Lita said with a frown.  
  
"I thing we should just let her tell us what happened in her own time." Raye said looking at each one of them. "She would tell us what happened if she wanted to."  
  
"I guess we can wait." Mina grumbled, but the dark feeling of Serena's secret still stayed with her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Two day later, Serena sat silently in the back of the car with Caleb in his car seat in the middle, her parents chatting away up front and Sammy playing his annoying game.  
  
"I hate that thing! Give it to me!" She demanded and snatched the game out of his hands.  
  
"Hey give it back! MOM!" Sammy cried and began fighting with Serena to retain ownership of his game. During the battle, Serena's star locket fell out of her jacket pocket. She made a mad dash for it before it hit the car floor.  
  
"What's with that locket anyway?" Sammy sneered at her and returned to his game.  
  
"Yeah, did a boy give it to you or something?" Her dad chuckled up front.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." She murmured looking lovingly down at her prize necklace.  
  
Soon, they were the car jumped to another lane. "What?! It's that boy isn't it?" He demanded, Serena's mom grabbed the steering wheel and jerked the car back into the right lane.  
  
"Calm down, she probably got it from Melvin or something! Kenji! Take the wheel!" Her mother pulled her husband back. Her dad simmered down and chuckled.  
  
"Oh Melvin. Now that's a boy you should get involved with."  
  
"Ewww, DAD! I don't think so." Serena protested. The rest of the ride, Serena and her Dad weighed the pros and cons of dating Melvin.  
  
The resort was quiet and nice. They all went to their own rooms. Serena thanked her mom for letting her have her own room. They all dressed in the resort robes and went down to the springs that were steaming. Serena's mom took Caleb for her. The water smelled gross, but her mom assured her that it was okay to get in. Gingerly, she lowered a foot in and then emerged her whole body, her wrist stung and she forced herself not to wince. The hot water washed over her and she felt like she was going to fall asleep right then and there.  
  
"Come on Sammy." Her dad called to her little brother who was fidgeting on the shore.  
  
"You CAN swim right?" Serena taunted.  
  
"Of course I can." He said smugly and began talking to their parents. Serena sneaked out of the water and crept up behind him slowly. She smiled evilly and pushed him in the water. He toppled in and lost his towel. Serena laughed and stepped back into the water.  
  
"You jerk!" Sputtered Sammy and snatched her towel off of her. Serena sunk deep into the water, trying to hide her nude form.  
  
"SAMMY!" She screeched at him.  
  
"Lower the decibels Serena." Her mom said.  
  
But she didn't listen to her and she began swimming towards her brother like a shark hunting its prey. "Do you want to make it to puberty?" She yelled at him. Sammy simply laughed and waved her pink towel in her face in a taunting manner. He stepped out of the water and looked down over the edge.  
  
"Wow, great view." Sammy breathed, taken back by the scene. Serena grabbed her towel back from him. "Hey, there's someone down there." Sammy told her pointing to the ground.  
  
Serena peered down cautiously, not to fond of heights. Is that.........is that Darien? A dark haired man stood on the beach of the lake looking out across the watery surface. She sunk back, her heart beating rapidly. WELL Serena, it's going to take some time to get over that night. She told herself. She took another breath and looked back down, but he was gone. She closed her eyes, willing her body to stop shaking and willing her heart to get out of her throat. Please, don't let him know I'm here, she prayed.  
  
Serena was still shaken after dinner. Darien was here, and he was up to something. Night befell the resort and everyone went to bed except Serena. She bundled Caleb in a blanket and headed out the door. She needed a walk and she didn't want to take Caleb to her parents because they would tell her to stay in. Caleb looked up at her, wondering where they were going.  
  
"Just out for a little walk. We'll be back okay?" She asked him slipping on her shoes. She took him in her arms and left. The moon was so huge. Silver light floated down the forest. She ended at the place she saw Darien last. Coldness swept over her. This place...it feels so old and evil. She walked further down and saw a statue of two people embracing, looking out over the lake. A tinkling sound made her jump. Frowning, she pulled out her locket. Strange, why was it playing?  
  
"You seem to be everywhere don't you?" Said a deep and familiar voice from behind her. She jerked her head around and saw him leaning on a tree with his arms folded. The urge to run was very very tempting, but that would mean he won.  
  
"It's just a coincidence." She said with a shrug and turned back to the statue. She heard him move from the tree and walk over to her. I have to act just as cold and uncaring. She told her self firmly.  
  
"And it'll just be a 'coincidence' that I'll be in your room tonight." He purred in her ear seductively. Goosebumps ran down her arms. And then he was gone.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing out here?" Serena turned to her mother. Did she see Darien leave?  
  
"Sorry Mom, I just needed some time to think." She said.  
  
"You know the story of the lake?" She asked coming up and rubbing her shoulders. Serena shook her head. "Well, legend says that there was a young man from a little village that fell in love with a water sprite. But another girl from the same village loved him to, and when she saw that he loved the sprite, she became jealous and went on a rampage, killing innocent village people. Only by harnessing their love, did the young man and the sprite seal the evil woman at the bottom of the lake."  
  
Serena smiled and her mom wrapped her in a secure hug. "I know something's a matter with you, and I won't pry. You know that you can tell me. And Serena, when you do decide to tell us about Caleb's father, bring him by the house. Your father would like to meet him."  
  
Serena nodded her head and she and her mom went back to the resort.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So that's the power he felt in the lake. An ancient spirit. He walked back to the lake.  
  
"So what are you going to do with the power Endymion?" Kunzite appeared beside him. Darien just scowled at him and called the old spirit to surface. The water began to bubble and soon an ugly snake like monster slithered on dry land.  
  
"I am your master. You will obey me. I want you to get....." The monster knocked him back. He hit the ground hard. Stars danced in his vision. He glared up at the ugly monster.  
  
"Obey you?" It hissed and let out a crackle of laughter. "I obey no one. Where is that water sprite?" She took off, tearing through the trees. A scream echoed through the woods. Cursing he went to the sound and saw the monster holding someone in its claws. The person managed to hurt the monster and they fell to the ground. It was a girl, a small blonde girl. He sucked in a breath when he saw stunned blue eyes peering up at the monster.  
  
SERENA! He ran over and tacked her to the side before sharp claws could touch her. And then he was on his feet, running her to safety.  
  
"SERENA!" An older, female voice called out to them with a squealing baby in her arms. Serena's mother ducked behind a tree when the monster turned her rage on her.  
  
"MOM!" Serena screamed and yanked herself out of his arms and ran to her mother. He tried to grab her, but she escaped his grasp. She transformed into Sailor Moon and threw her tiara it the monster, but it dodged it easily. She flipped, fell, bounced and screamed her away out if it's deadly blows.  
  
"Venus crescent beam SMASH!" A bean sliced through the monster.  
  
"Mercury bubbles.....blast!" Mist settled over the woods.  
  
Darien transformed and threw a rose at the monster.  
  
Mars and Jupiter both aimed attacks at it and the monster shattered in glittering pieces.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mars asked looking at him with an accusing glare.  
  
"Hey, how was I to know she'd rebel on me?" His eyes widened when the monster came back again.  
  
"Why won't you die?!" Serena yelled at it with a little stomp of her foot. Mars narrowed her eyes at it.  
  
"Hold on you guys, this thing isn't from the negaverse."  
  
"It's not from the negaverse. It's from the lake. I tapped into the energy and then this happened." Why was he explaining? He should be getting the damn crystal.  
  
Serena lifted her wand. "Moon healing activation!" The silver light enveloped the monster. Soon, a beautiful young woman with dark hair emerged. He stared up at the woman as she smiled and looked down.  
  
"Thank you." Her voice was like a whisper through the trees. She looked positively happy. She was free, her gazed slipped passed the scouts to Darien. Her eyes widened, then took on a dreamy look and gave him a shy smile and wave. He didn't know why, but he was happy she was finally free. She was living with so much pain and hatred in her life, and now she was......free.  
  
Serena de-transformed and ran to her mom, who shook like a leaf. Fortunately, she didn't see Serena transform. "Serena? What was that? Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Do you need to go to a doctor?" Serena patted her mother and smiled wearily.  
  
"I'm fine mother. Come on, let's go back to the resort. Dad must know you're gone." Darien watched them vanish in the dark forest.  
  
"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be returning to your MASTER?" Mars snickered at him. Darien ignored her and started walking away.  
  
Damn scouts. He thought bitterly and then smiled. Serena was 'expecting' him. Thinking of his nightly exercise made him chuckle.  
  
He sweet talked the night clerk into giving him Serena's room number. Instead of going through the window again, he jimmied her lock open and slipped in the dark room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw her bulk under green blankets and he grinned and strode to her side and yanked down the blankets. He blinked at the white pillows that had been stuffed there. Frowning he started turning around when WHAM, something hit him in the head. Startled, but not hurt he stumbled back and landed clumsily on the bed. A small figure pounced on him and yanked his hands above his head and securely tied them to the head board. Just as quickly, his feet were tied to the wooden posts at the end of the bed. "So you want to play slave Darien? Two can play at that game." He heard her say. Angered to be caught by her, he struggled against his bonds.  
  
"Let me go." He hissed dangerously at her.  
  
She simply smiled. Even in the darkness, he saw it was a smug smile. "Now now Darien dear, you're in no position to be giving orders." She chided him and walked up to the bed and sat to the side of him. "You look so helpless, it rather refreshing. How does it feel not to be in charge hum?" She mocked and smoothed his wrinkled forehead.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He demanded wondering how the hell she tied the ropes so tight.  
  
"It's simple love. You used me the other night, now it's my turn. What comes around goes around love." She whispered and gave him a teasing kiss on his lips. Even in the predicament he was in, his body readily responded to her. She stood up and slipped off her robe. Her skin was so pale in the moonlight. She was flawless from the tip of her blonde head to the end of her pink painted toes. He started sweating when she ran a seductive hand down his chest. She moved to the bottom of the bed and looked across his expanded body and gave him a secret smile. He watched her with hooded eyes. A small finger slipped in his shoes and pulled it off and then the other. Her cool hands slipped under his pants leg and she grasped the small dagger that he strapped there earlier. "Hum, this could come in handy." The silver blade flashed in the light. She started climbing up him slowly, so damn slowly. He wanted to get free damnit! She straddled him, shifting herself over his throbbing member. The fires in his loins intensified. She raised the dagger and placed the tip of it at the bottom of his shirt. He heard the material rip as the sharp blade sliced through the black fabric. Cold air rushed at his naked chest. His blood raced when she leaned down and her little pink tongue licked one of his nipples. He sucked in a breath, pulling at his bonds. Her warm tongue licked him again and then she started raining small, tickling kisses down his flat stomach. A low growl rumbled in his throat. She was killing him! Her small hands tugged on his pants. She slid his zipper down slowly while keeping her eyes on him. Desire was burning in her eyes. It thrilled him to know she wanted him just as much as he did her. Finally, she pulled him free of his restraining pants. She smiled up at him, when he sucked in a tense breath. Her small hands grasped him and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from coming right then and there. She began moving her clever little hand up and down, driving him to the brink of madness. With a ragged cry, he spilled his seed in her hand. He pulled at his bonds one more time, wanting to get his hands on her.  
  
"I didn't do this to you last time we made love." He growled at her. He saw her coy expression turn thunderous.  
  
"That wasn't 'making love' Darien, and this isn't either. This is sex, pure and simple. This is just, "She raised herself over him and slammed down causing him to wince and then bit is tongue to keep from moaning, "sex." She told him and began her ride. Hours blurred together, and he started slacking, but her taunts kept him going. Finally, she was as done and she climbed off of him. He thought she would untie him, but she simply flipped on the light to the bathroom. When the water started running, he stared in shock at the door. She was actually taking a damn SHOWER? What was he suppose to do here half naked? Fury raged in him and he pulled harder on his bonds, but damn it all to hell, they were still tight. So he lay there, fuming and cursing her until she was done. When she emerged, she looked over at him and chuckled. She grabbed his knife and slit his ropes from his feet first, and then she cautiously sliced his hands free. He forced his tired body up and rubbed his sore wrists. Serena strolled to a chair and turned on a light and pulled out a magazine.  
  
He stared at her. She was reading? "You should go Darien, Beryl might be wondering where you are." She casually said like they hadn't spent, he looked at the clock, three hours in bed together.  
  
"Just like that?" He growled buttoning up his pants and pulling on his shoes. She flickered a look at him and returned back to her magazine.  
  
"I'm finished with you. Why stay?" She said and stifled a yawn.  
  
Dismissed. She dismissed him like a common servant or something. Damn women, he should hurt her for that. How dare she speak to him like that? He stalked over to her, but she was prepared for him, and she pulled out the dagger and held it up, halting his advance. With my own bloody knife! She stood up with the knife pressed to his throat.  
  
"Don't do anything Darien. Just go now. Besides," She nicked his chin with the knife, "you're tired love. You need your sleep if you want my crystal." She kissed his bloody chin and pushed him out the door. He stumbled out and watched the door slam shut.  
  
Damn women. He thought and left back through the portal. She's right though, he needed sleep to get that crystal from her. He grinned. Alright Serena, we're tied, but I'll break you yet, just you watch......................  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
AN: SORRY it took so long. PLEASE forgive me!!!!! Hope you like this one, more to come 


	12. Trials

Chapter 12 Trials  
  
Mina knocked on Serena's door. There was no response. She knocked again and she heard Serena stumbled out of bed and growl about killing someone who dare interrupt her sleep.  
  
"What?!" She snapped. Groggy, but fiery blue eyes peeked out at her.  
  
Mina breezed by her. "Well good morning to you to sunshine."  
  
"Sorry Mina. You know, late night and all." She grumbled and climbed back under the warm covers.  
  
"Where is Caleb?" She asked. Serena pointed to the small travel size crib in the corner. She saw that Caleb was still sleeping as well. Like mother like son. She mused. "You mom wanted me to get your ass up. They said they are going to leave in an hour or so." Serena groaned. Mina yanked the covers off of her and saw Serena shiver in her night attire of white cotton bikini underwear and a tight white tank top. "Hey, what's that?" She asked and picked up a sliced up black shirt that was stuffed under the pillow.  
  
Serena opened one eye and then both popped open. She snatched the cloth from her hands. "Nothing." She said quickly and got out of bed. Mina's curiosity was piped. She grabbed the shirt back from Serena and studied it.  
  
"Hey, this is Darien's shirt. He had in on right after he de- transformed last night." She looked up at Serena who was avoiding her eyes. "Why do you have his shirt?" She asked suspiciously. Serena shrugged nervously and pulled her suitcase out from under the bed. Mina gasped. "NO!" She looked at Serena in horror. "Tell me you're not still SLEEPING with him! SERENA!" She screeched and Serena ran up to her and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Mina! Shut up! Do you want the whole resort to hear you?" She hissed, looking embarrassed. Mina yanked Serena's hand off of her mouth.  
  
"Oh my GODS you ARE! You're sleeping with the enemy!" She said a little quieter. Dear gods, what is she thinking? She can't be THAT starved for sex. Darien was EVIL for goodness sakes!  
  
"No! It's not like that! Mina, where are you going?" Mina was already heading to the door.  
  
"I have to tell the others." Mina said and turned the knob. The girls are going to freak!  
  
"NO!" Serena cried and threw her self at the door, blocking her escape. "Mina! PLEASE! Listen to me and I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell the girls. Mina, please?" Serena begged, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
Mina looked at her pleading friend and then sighed, stomping over to the bed. She paused. Nope, not the bed. She went over to a chair and looked at Serena. Serena nodded with a roll of her eyes. Mina slumped down and waited for her to spill.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena told her everything. She looked at her friend who was sitting on the chair with her mouth open.  
  
Maybe she should have left out all the gritty details.  
  
"Mina? Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I'll be fine." Mina squeaked out. "Just need to......breathe." She said and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? It all seems pretty risky with Caleb here and all. He could kidnap him and bargain for the crystal."  
  
Serena sighed, the words hitting a sore spot with her. She was right. Caleb, he could take him and she would give up her crystal for him. Fear gripped her chest. This has to end. What a fool she was, messing with someone so unpredictable like Darien.  
  
"Yes. I know Mina. This won't go any further." She promised. Caleb began crying and Serena picked him up.  
  
"You know, I would have loved to see Darien all tied up and vulnerable. You should have taken a picture." Mina giggled and then glanced up sharply. "You should have used your wand on him!"  
  
Serena's face paled. "Damn! I should have! Uhhh, how could I be so stupid?!" She screeched wanting to pull her hair out. This all could have ended last night. She growled. I could have had him back. Stupid stupid stupid stupid......  
  
"Well, next time, remember. Come on, the others are waiting for us." Mina said and hauled Serena's bags up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**four days later**  
  
Ami glanced over to Serena, who was reading Caleb naptime story.  
  
"Comics aren't bedtime stories." Ami told her. Serena laughed.  
  
"Sure they are. They have pictures and everything. Caleb likes comics. Huh sweetie?" She rubbed her face him his soft black hair. Mmmm, he smells like baby soap.  
  
Ami phone rang. "Greg?" She heard her almost squeal. Serena looked up at her shy friend. Lita had told her about Greg and Ami, and she caught a glimpse of him when she healed him. He must really be something to take Ami away from her studies Serena mused and watched the happy expression on Ami turn to worry. "Where are you? The scouts and I can protect you." Protect? Greg was in trouble. "No Greg, don't hang up. Greg? Greg?" Ami slammed the phone down and grabbed her coat. "Come on Serena, this is scout business." Serena needed no further insistence. She gathered Caleb close to her and headed out.  
  
After a quick stop at her parents to drop off Caleb, she and Ami went to the temple. The others waited for them.  
  
"What's up Ami?" Lita asked.  
  
"Greg called a little while ago. Darien is gathering up all the rainbow crystal holders for something. He only needs Greg and Raye's grandfather." She said in a rush.  
  
"But what for? The holders have no power. Why would Beryl want them?" Serena asked Luna and Artemis.  
  
"We don't know. The negaverse knows something we don't. But one thing's for sure, we have to stop him." Luna said. Artemis nodded along with her.  
  
"Ami and I will search for Greg. You guys look for Darien." Lita said and she and Ami were out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien saw the boy from a distance hunched over and looking nervously about. A cold smile tugged at his mouth. Ah Greg, you can't hide from me. He transported him self in front of Greg. Greg didn't even notice him and ran smack dab into his chest.  
  
Darien watched the young man stumble back. "Why hello Greg. So nice to see you. I presume you know why I'm here?" He mocked. Greg's dark brown eyes widened.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded backing away.  
  
Darien chuckled. "I thought those visions of yours would come in handy." He jeered. Greg stood tall.  
  
"You're here to take me back to the negaverse." He said in realization.  
  
"Good boy. Now, let's get into the crystal." He said and held out the dark crystal.  
  
Greg backed away. "No. I predict that I'll get away, and you won't lay a finger on me." He said and turned to the street. "Help! Someone help me!" He cried out. Darien cursed and tried to grab the boy to keep him quite, but people surrounded him and blocked his way. Greg ran off.  
  
He broke away from the crowed and followed the hunched bundle into the ally way. In the darkness, he saw Greg stumbled over trash cans and soggy boxes.  
  
"Greg!" He heard some once say. Cautiously he floated up in the air and saw that two scouts were with Greg. Darien resisted the urge to growl. Those damn scouts were EVERYWHERE!  
  
"Ah, Jupiter, Mercury. So nice to see you." He fought a scowl when he saw that Serena wasn't there. He rubbed his chin where she nicked him with his knife she still had.  
  
"Don't do this Darien. We will fight you if you don't leave Greg alone." Jupiter said placing her tall body in front of Mercury and Greg.  
  
"Please Jupiter." Darien scoffed and then looked back and connected eyes with Greg. "What are they? Your bodyguards now?" He snickered at him.  
  
"Mercury, you go take Greg somewhere safe. I'll keep Darien busy." Jupiter said and took an attack pose.  
  
Mercury hesitated, but she grabbed Greg hand and they disappeared in the cold night.  
  
"I don't have time for this Jupiter." Darien said and placed his feet on the ground. He took a menacing step to her, but Jupiter's eyes narrowed.  
"I hate to do this to you Darien. But you betrayed us." She aimed her attack at him and Darien moved quickly to the side. The attack breezed by him and he smirked.  
  
"It that the best you can do?" He taunted and raised his fist and charged after her. She dodged the blows he gave her with ease. This is so boring. I could kill her right here and now. But he didn't really want to hurt the scout, that old responsibility to protect them came in to play. Damn, if only he could dismiss the call! He and Jupiter continued to spar.  
  
"That's enough. I'm not here for you." He sneered and floated up in the air.  
  
"What's the matter Darien? Afraid to lose to a girl?" Jupiter taunted him. Darien tossed a small black energy attack at her, and Jupiter ducked.  
  
"Of course not. But I have more important things to do Jupiter." He said and then left to go find Mercury and Greg.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and the others walked down the slick sidewalks.  
  
"Where could they be?" Raye said looking around.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to find them." Serena said and rubbed her shoulders to keep from turning into an ice cube. What was Darien up to? The question kept running through her mind.  
  
"Hey guys!" Called a voice belonging to Lita. They turned and saw she had transformed.  
  
"Lita! Where's Ami? Did you find Greg?" Raye bombarded her with questions.  
  
"I told her to take him somewhere safe. Come on, Darien is hot on their trail" Lita said and all of them ran to catch up with her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Darien had found them in a closed amusement park. They were talking quietly among them selves. He could tell from their expressions that it was an intimate subject. He jumped onto the cold Ferris Wheel and touched the energy panel. The lights blinked alive and the ride began to move. It was just to catch their attention, but unfortunately, it caught the other scouts attention as well for they all were in scout uniform. Prepared for battle. Well, he though a little humorously, everyone was ready for battle except Serena who was wailing about a cold draft blowing up her short skirt.  
  
Mercury narrowed her eyes at him and blasted her bubble attack. Darien groaned with a roll of his eyes and shimmied to where Mercury was supposedly hiding. Greg stared wide eyed at him and Darien pushed Mercury out of the way.  
  
"Some body guards Greg. They couldn't even protect you." He held out the crystal and energy rings surrounded him and sucked him in the dark crystal.  
  
"No! Greg!" Mercury cried looking at Darien with ice cold hatred. He transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask and stood over the scouts with a smirk in his face. "Mercury Bubbles......blast!" She shot her bubbles at him, but he held out his cane and blew them away.  
  
"That's the best you can do?" He mocked the small scout. Mercury charged after him, but he maneuvered out of the way, and turned, but not quick enough. Mercury was flipping over him. She grabbed the crystal from his hands. Shit. Darien made a dash of it.  
  
"Never underestimate you enemy Darien. Beryl is a bad teacher." It was her turn to taunt him and she broke the crystal. He watched the black crystal shatter in a million pieces on the cold, icy sidewalk.  
  
"No!" All his hard work down the frekin' drain! He watched as all of the crystal holders fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles.......blast!" Her attack was joined by Jupiter's attack. It was coming to fast for him to dodge. Pain exploded through out his body and paralyzed him. He closed his eyes, trying to phase out and return to the negaverse, but the attacks held him tight.  
  
"Moon healing activation!" He opened his eyes and saw Serena aim her own attack at him. He sucked in his breath as a thousand sensations ran through out his body and through his mind. Memories assaulted his brain. He saw the first time he met Serena on the street and the first time he saved the scouts. He remembered the night where he and Sailor Moon made love in the alley and when he saw his young son for the first time. Laughter, happiness, completeness, love, all these feelings surrounded him and he felt the power of the negaverse scatter away from him. Exhausted he fell to his knees and then down on the ground. He wanted to stay awake, but drowsiness overcame him and he was out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena started running to where Darien fell to the ground. She wanted to explode with happiness, but her bubble burst when dark energy surrounded Darien.  
  
"No!" She screamed and ran faster, but she was too late. Once again her love was taken from her. She dropped to the cold ground trying to hold back her tears. Her eyes burned and her chest felt like it was squeezing shut. Anger built up in her and she snapped. "FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed as loud as she could. She was never one to cuss like that, but she never hated someone as much as she hated Beryl. The emotion burned through her, almost bitterly. Blood lust pounded through out her whole being. She wanted to kill her. She wanted to make her suffer over and over again until she died. She didn't trust her self and it scared her. "I'll find you Beryl and you won't live to see another day." She vowed viciously.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few days later, Luna and Artemis told them they found a way to the negaverse.  
  
"It's in an abandoned building just south of here. We were suspicious of that place for a ling time." Luna told them.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Serena said and jumped up. Caleb was at her parents' house for 'grandparent's day'. Or so her mom had told her. It almost hurt to look at her small son because every time she did, sadness and hatred flared. She knew Caleb felt it as well and she didn't want him to feel scared of his own mother. I'll have him back. She had promised him one night when Caleb was sleeping. And now was the time to fulfill that promise.  
  
A while later, she and the scouts ended up on the broken part of town where various rundown buildings were. They followed Luna and Artemis to one. Jupiter blasted open the entrance. They all stepped in and shivered. This place was crawling with evil, they felt it. It opened up into a jagged cave. Slowly and carefully they started down the dark cave. Green vespers licked at their skin.  
  
"This isn't right." Venus said looking around.  
  
"How right you are." Came a cold arrogant voice. The green vespers solidified in to the tall figure of Kunzite. "So nice to see you again scouts. I assume you came to hand over the crystal?"  
  
"Dream on surfer boy." Jupiter said and they all placed themselves in front of Serena.  
  
"I have no time for this. What makes you thing you can beat us again? Queen Serenity couldn't and neither can you." He growled and aimed a quick attack at them. They all dodged out of the way and the dark energy knocked Serena's wand out of her hand.  
  
"No! My wand!" She tried to grab it while it was sailing away from her, but Kunzite knocked away her hand and went for it. Serena felt dread befall on her. He can't get the wand!  
  
The wand glowed and turned. The handle hit Kunzites hand and floated over to Serena, She snatched it quickly. Power hummed in the wand and Serena stared at in, wondering what was happening. Bright light flashed and she felt her self falling and heard the scouts screaming.  
  
Strangely, Serena knew what was going to happen. The scouts were going to see their last days on the Moon Kingdom. It was time to meet their destiny. They all fell hard on a cold and dusty surface. Serena blinked, rubbing the dust out of her eyes. Shakily, she stood up and scanned the place. Home. She was at her destroyed home. Pillars of white marble were cracked. She saddened. This place use to be so full of life and laughter, now it was a cold wasteland. A flash of light caught her attention and she turned to see what it was. A white orb looking thing descended from the sky. She saw a small person in it.  
  
"Mother." She breathed and sniffed back tears as Queen Serenity looked up at her. Her eyes were so warm and dark.  
  
"Hello daughter." She greeted and all Serena could do was nod acknowledgment. Her mother looked up at the scouts. "Since you're here, that means it is time to tell you what happened in the last days." She began. Serena and her friends listened as her mother recounted the last days when everyone was happy. After a while, the story was finished and they all were transported back to the cave. Ragged cries caught their attention and they watched horrified at Kunzite shot a dark attack at Luna and Artemis. Their beloved guardians collapsed, dirty and broken.  
  
"This is low even for you." Jupiter spat at him and Serena and Venus ran to save their cats.  
  
Luna said something to her, but Serena couldn't understand her. Then Luna went limp in her arms.  
  
"They should have minded their own business." Kunzite lifted his hands and two white bladed appeared in his hand. He threw them at the scouts. Serena felt the hit metal slice through her flesh. The scouts surrounded her. Determination glinted in her eyes. She felt the scouts power surround her, trying to keep her from harm, but Kunzites blades sliced through the vulnerable scouts and one by one, they fell to the ground in exhaustion. Serena watched in ache as they went unconscious. She looked up to see Kunzite gloating. The fires of her hatred burned deep in the pit of her stomach and she raised her wand. She felt the crystal grow hot from all the power she was putting into it, then with a ragged cry, she aimed the white beam of her moon crystal at Kunzite. His eyes widened and soon, his whole body almost exploded into a million sparking pieces. She dropped to her knees a fought the blackness that threatened her vision. Her whole body hummed with the power the crystal let off. She blinked and then stood up on shaky legs. Only one more to go.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, after everyone was healed, they all stood outside Raye's temple. Luna and Artemis were wrapped in bandages from tail to nose, but were strong enough to tell the scouts what they had found. Serena sulked, they had to go in the cold again? This sucked. Caleb shifted in her arms, trying to find more warmth. She looked down at her sleeping son. It was for him she was willing to do everything in her power to save the world. She felt a sense of danger looming ahead. Tears fell from her eyes. She hoped she survived this.  
  
The scouts all transformed and Serena sighed and looked at Luna. Luna nodded and turned into a human. She gently placed her precious son in Luna's arms, feeling her heart break.  
  
"You'll keep him safe won't you Luna? If I don't come back.........please say you'll take care of him and explain to my family." Serena pleaded.  
  
Luna was speechless. She wanted to think everything would be okay, that Serena and the girls would come back alive and safe. But that was a dream thought. She knew of the danger that girls were about to face. So she nodded and looked down so Serena couldn't see her tears. She felt Serena hesitate, but she transformed and joined the others. She watched them gather in a circle and teleport. Caleb's eyes opened just then, and tears sprouted. He let out a wail. Luna felt the connection with his mom be severed. Serena let him go for now. Just for now, Luna thought and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Selene, watch over them." She whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They all landed on a cold tundra of ice. Winds sliced through them, and whipped their hair all over. Mercury pulled out her trusty computer and did a scan.  
  
"Help me Sailor Moon." Said a ragged voice. Serena looked up to see Tuxedo Mask hanging from ropes. His clothes were tattered and his face was worn. Serena gasped and ran to him, but Jupiter jumped on her and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"No Sailor Moon, it's a trap!" She told her. Serena felt the coldness of the snow seep into her clothes and she looked up at Tuxedo Mask. His lips twisted into a evil smile and then he changed into a woman yomen dressed in scanty clothes.  
  
"Well done scouts, I see didn't fool you." She hissed and sent thorny vines at them. Jupiter rolled them out of the way, but the vines caught around her waist. Serena held Jupiter close to her, but Jupiter was yanked out of her grasp. She let out a cry and the vines wrapped themselves all around Jupiter's tall body. Serena and the scouts were helpless. But Serena saw determination in Jupiter's eyes. Serena watched in horror as Jupiter called out her power.  
  
"No!" Serena screamed and ran to try to help her, but the scouts all held her back. With tears in her eyes, Jupiter's whole body lit up and she and the yomen crashed to the ground in a gaping hole. And then, Serena felt her link with Jupiter disappear.  
  
"No! Jupiter!" Serena let out a painful moan. Shatter.  
  
"We can't let this stop us. We have to go." Raye told her with a tearful voice. Mercury edged closer to the gaping hole where Jupiter was taken. Red flashed and she gasped and stepped back quickly. Red fireballs shot out from the hole.  
  
"One down, three more to go." Gloated another yomen and aimed a fireball at Mercury. She fought it with her bubble attack. Both powers collided and wiped both of them out. Another link was gone. Shatter.  
  
Serena tore away from Raye and ran to where Ami was taken. She let out another cry of despair. They were both gone. Everything happened so suddenly. More tears mounted. How could they both be gone? I was just talking to them two minutes ago. She sunk to her knees, feeling so very defeated. She was so tired.  
  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" Screamed Venus. Serena turned to her, but Venus knocked her out of the way. Serena landed in the cold snow and turned suddenly to see ice clamp around Venus's waist and propel her up.  
  
"No!" Serena tried to scream, but her voice was so weak. She saw Venus writhing in pain. Then the platform Venus was caught in jolted down and took her into another gaping hole. She saw flashed of light, and a scream, and then Venus's link was gone as well. Shatter.  
  
She didn't know what to feel anymore. Three lives were gone.  
  
"Serena?" It was Mars's hesitant voice. Serena looked up at her last remaining friend. Mars grabbed her hand. "Serena, I think you were meant to battle Beryl by yourself." She whispered to her. Serena saw the flash of fear in her friend's eyes.  
  
"No Mars! I won't let her take you also." Serena threw herself at her friend. Mars hugged her back, but then let go.  
  
"It has to be this way Serena." She paused and then took a deep breath. Serena was powerless to stop her friend. Mars walked to a waiting yomen. The yomen moved fast, and took Mars with her yet another gaping hole. Serena ran weakly to the hole, but she was so broken, she landed on her knees. She felt the heat of Mars's attacks and then her link was gone as well. Shatter.  
  
SHATTERED. She felt so shattered. All of her best friends were gone so that she could live. She didn't feel the need to cry anymore. She was all out of tears, but she wasn't out of hatred. Her eyes narrowed. Her once innocent blue eyes were tainted with death. She looked to the far distance where she felt Beryl's power. A red orb looking thing was racing to her. She stood up and the orb connected with her and carted her off to meet the evil Queen. It was time to make Beryl pay for everything.  
  
She skidded to a stop. A little dazed, she looked around. Where the hell was she? The place was so cold and empty.  
  
"Finally, the princess has arrived." Said a cold, almost slithering voice. Serena resisted the urge to shiver. She saw a shadow and soon, a light shined on her. Beryl stood in front of her with an ugly purple dress on and a staff in her hand. Serena felt all the bitterness, hatred and sadness from her past bubble up. Then the light widened and Serena saw Darien dressed as Prince Endymion bowing over Beryl's ugly pale hand. Serena sucked in her breath, the sight making her feel sick to her stomach.  
  
"Darien." She managed to croak out his name.  
  
"Prince Endymion belongs to me now Princess." Beryl said with a cackle, then turned to Darien. "Kill her." She ordered. Serena took a step back when rose to obey the order. He raised his sword and charged at her. Serena pulled out her wand and aimed her healing attack at him. He stopped, and looked at her blankly. The magic had no effect on him. "I told you, he belongs to me now. Nothing you can do can sway him." Beryl taunted.  
  
"No, Darien." Serena choked out, her throat tight with a stifled sob.  
"It's been fun Sailor Moon." He sneered at her and charged again, raising his heavy sword. She knew what she had to do, but it pained her to do so. She threw her tiara it him. It sliced across his stomach. He dropped his sword and fell to one knee. He was breathing hard, but Beryl barked another command and he picked up his sword and raised it over his head. "Die Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serena bowed her head, and then reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out the locket. Please let this work she silently pleaded.  
  
"She may have your mind," She looked up at Darien, "But your heart still belongs to me." She said with tears in her eyes, begging him. She held out the locket and the top opened and the sweet melody filled the room. She saw a spark of memory in his void eyes. "All you have to do is touch it." She said in a whisper. He lowered his sword, the song beckoning him closer. He reached out a tentative hand and touched the glass face of the locket. The light of the crystal latched on his fingers and spread out through his whole body. She watched him as the dark magic scattered out of him. His heavy sword clambered to the ground. He feel to his knees and then on her. She caught him in her arms. "Darien?" He groaned and she hugged him, feeling so much relief and love for him as she cradled him. She grasped his face between her hands and looked into his eyes. Familiar, loving eyes. She drowned in the love he was showing her. "You're free." She murmured and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back and he blinked.  
  
"Serena." Her name rolled off his lips. The sound sent shivers through her body. It had been so long since he said her name with warmth.  
  
"No! Endymion belongs to me!" Beryl ranted. Serena looked up and saw a sharp, dark crystal flying at her. Darien turned from her and sent one of his roses. It sliced through the crystal and shattered it. The fragments were still sailing at them and Darien shielded her from them with his body and cape. The small pieces cut through his body.  
  
"No." She let out a moan when blood pooled at her place on the ground. She caught Darien's weak body. She let her head drop on his. He was going to leave her too. "You fool." She whispered to him. He looked back up at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'll find a way back to you." He promised with the last of his strength. Serena couldn't help her tears. She kissed him softly on his head.  
  
"I'll let you call me meatball head." She told him before he breathed his last breath. She held his body for a while, not really wanting to leave him, but the ground started shaking. She left him then. Beryl waited outside for her. Serena was a little intimidated by the size of her, but she thought off all her friends and Darien. She thought of her parents. But most of all, she thought of Caleb. All these people gave her strength, and she wouldn't let them down. Beryl shot a dark attack at her and ice surrounded her. She closed her eyes and called on the power of the crystal. The warm white light protected her and she felt her past self step through. Their souls intertwined and she became Serenity. Now, she stood on a tall platform, crystal in hand.  
  
"Pitiful Princess Serenity." Beryl spat at her.  
  
You can do this Serena. Everyone's counting on you She heard Luna in her heart. Serena nodded and gathered her energy.  
  
Hey Serena, I'll help you with this assignment Ami said with a soft laugh, and she felt Ami's power combine with hers.  
  
You're so stubborn. Let us help or I'll never speak to you again Raye said with a pout. Serena smiled, and Raye joined in.  
  
Yeah, let us help put her away. Still have a lot of guys to meet.Lita said with a wink and she joined.  
  
Let us help Serena, who's going to be there when you need to go shopping? Mina giggled and she joined.  
  
Serena felt happy, her friend's weren't gone. She did need them.  
  
Mercury Power!  
  
Mars Power!  
  
Jupiter Power!  
  
Venus Power!  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power---- Unite!" Serena called out and drained all the powers and sent a powerful pink attack at Beryl's own attack. They collided. Serena put everything she had into it and soon, Beryl cried out and disintegrated. The crystal shattered and Serena fell to the ground.  
  
She was dead, she knew it. She kept falling and falling and then she landed gently on a white marble floor. Confused, she looked up to see her mother, Queen Serenity sitting on a throne.  
  
"Mother, what's going on?" She asked. The Queen smiled and stood up from her throne.  
  
"You defeated her. I'm so proud of you Serena." She said and gathered Serena on a hug. She stepped away from her. "You know, I'm not really supposed to do this, but here." She held out a white looking orb thing. "What do you want Serena?" The Queen asked softly.  
  
"To live as a normal teenager." Serena whispered to her. The Queen smiled.  
  
"It shall be done Daughter. But you have to know, you'll be called again. Enjoy being normal for this short time."  
  
Serena knew asking to be normal was a big favor. Well, she thought, it's better than nothing. She nodded and touched the orb.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mina we're late!" Serena hollered through the apartment tugging on her shoes.  
  
"Hey, this is volunteer work! They can wait!" Mina called back.  
  
"But we'll miss the orientation!" Serena yelled back. Man, she needed to quit procrastinating. They were due at the hospital in ten minutes and they still had to drop Caleb off at the nursery.  
  
"Done!" Mina said and grabbed our purses and Serena grabbed Caleb and they went outside to Mina's car. Serena strapped Caleb in tightly. Serena loved Mina, but she drove like a freakin' maniac! They were at the nursery in no time and she dropped her beautiful son off and then they were zooming down the street to the hospital. Breathless from running to the entrance, both girls stumbled in. The nurse directed them to a small room where other candy stripers waited. They sighed in relief when they realized that they weren't late. Soon, an elderly nurse came in and briefed them on their duties. Serena and Mina were paired up together.  
  
"First room 220. This chart says that this guy was found unconscious on the street with a blow to his head. We have to check on him. See if he wants anything to eat or drink." Mina said. She opened the door. A young man with jet black hair sat up in his bed, reading something. He had a bandage on his head.  
  
"Hello. I'm Serena, a hospital volunteer. This is Mina." Serena chirped. The young man looked up from his book in an annoyed manner. Serena sucked in her breath. He looked so much like.............but how can that be? She never met that man before. Was he the one she had that one night stand with? Truly, Serena never really thought of herself as the one night stand people. But that night, she and Mina went to some party and she woke up alone in a foreign bed. Nine months later, she had a son. Serena shrugged, not wanting to think about it.  
  
"Hi, no offence, but you're hair looks like a pair of meatballs!" He said with a wicked smile no man should have. Jeeze, Serena, you just met the guy and your ready to jump his bones. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked giving him the 'evil eye'. She heard Mina gulp behind her.  
  
"Maybe I should call you meatball head instead of Serena." He drawled. Oh the nerve of the guy! Mina held her arm to keep her from charging at him.  
  
"Why you little......" Serena started after him, but Mina grabbed her arm.  
  
"Uh Serena, why don't you get him something to drink." Mina interrupted her. Serena gave one last glare at the young man.  
  
"Prick!" She yelled at him before she left to get him something to drink. Jeeze, first day there and I'm ready to quit. That jerk! I'll show him Meatball head................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna and Artemis sat on the balcony, looking down at the bustling city. She saw Mina's car pull in. Serena unbuckled Caleb's car seat and slammed the door.  
  
"Hey, my car didn't call you meatball head Serena." Mina told her giving her 'baby' a little pat on the hood.  
  
"I can't believe that guy! He has the nerve to insult me the first day I'm there!" Serena fumed. Luna and Artemis looked at one another.  
  
"Well, it seems Serena and Darien found each other quickly." Luna mused looking back down at the girls entering the building.  
  
Artemis laughed. "Things are almost back to normal." He said with a shake of his head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: I was originally going to leave it off here, but it was a major cliff hanger. So I'll add more chapters, you know, through the whole process of Darien regaining his memories. Then after the doom tree serious it will be a finished work....................again sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it, review me please...........KISSES *muh* 


	13. The Return

Chapter 13 The Return  
  
Serena gathered Caleb's things for his trip to the nursery. Bottles, pacifier, diapers, toys, jeeze, how many shoes did I buy him? She frowned over the pile she made on her bed. She felt a tugging on her pants leg and looked down. Caleb was on his knees with his hands out to her. She reached down and picked him up. "Hey sweetheart, ready to go bye-bye?" She asked nuzzling his soft face. He giggled. She shifted him on her hip and shoved everything in the blue diaper bag, and then she grabbed her school bag. She left her room to find Mina putting finishing touches on her hair.  
  
"Ready to go?" Mina asked dropping her hand and grabbing her car keys. Serena nodded and both girls left the apartment. They headed to the nursery where Caleb's 'teacher' waited for them. Serena gave him a peck on the cheek and set him down to play with the other babies.  
  
The school bell rang just as they pulled into the school parking lot. Mina and Serena exchanged glances and then ran like hell, arriving at their homeroom just as the teacher started taking roll. Miss H gave the girls a disapproving glance. They knew what that meant. They sighed in defeat and plopped on their chairs.  
  
"Class, today we have two new students." Miss H began and opened the door. A tall boy and a girl with light brown hair filed into the room. Serena perked up. Did I miss them out there? They looked up and she stifled a gasp. "This is Allen and Ann." Miss H introduced them. My oh my, Allen was HOT! Serena never saw eyes like his. They were a sparkling blue color that held so much mystery. Well.......that prick Darien had eyes like that as well. WHAT! I wasn't just thinking about that devil spawned jerk was I? She shook him out of her thoughts. After that incident at the hospital, she did her best to avoid room 220, but she always seemed to be stuck administering to him. She thanked the merciful gods that he left. But did that stop their little run-ins? Hell no. The conceited jerk seemed to be EVERYWHERE! At the arcade, the mall, on her way home, he even lived in the same frekin' apartment building! She swore fate was playing a nasty joke on her. The jerk. She sighed and slouched in her chair. Still, she couldn't shake the uncanny resemblance Caleb and the prick shared. Was he the one?  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A warm, musical voice jarred her from her thoughts. Startled, she looked up to see Allen towering over her. She felt a warm blush steal over her cheeks.  
  
"No." She managed to say. He smiled a low sexy smile and slid into the desk. Serena had to look away to keep her self from blushing more. She caught Mina's eye and Mina gave her a sly smile. Oh great.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later, Serena and Mina were talking quietly among them selves at lunch, mostly about Mina and Andrew. They were both so ga-ga over each other, Serena forced herself to listen to their latest date. There was a ruckus nearby and both girls went to see what was going on. A group of girls surrounded someone, gushing and fawning over them. Serena managed a peek over the group's shoulders, and saw Allen in their midst's. Like if by magic, Allen looked up and caught Serena's eye. Serena almost jerked back. Sure Allen was cute and all, but there was just something about him that made her wary of him. He moved from the girls and stood in front of her with that sexy smile of his.  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He murmured. His voice sent shivers of awareness through her whole body. Okay, okay, she WAS wary of him, but she was still a girl and Allen was soooo cute. She was flattered when he signaled her out. Pairs of murderous eyes from his fan club threatened to decapitate her. They were like angry felines. "Would you like me to play something for you?" He held a weird looking flute up to his lips and a sweet melody came floating out. The song almost washed away all of her feasible thoughts. That song was like a dream  
  
"Allen." A hiss broke the trance. Serena turned around to see Ann seething with her hands clenching. "You're only supposed to play that song for me." She said. Serena shivered at her voice. Ann almost seemed.....jealous. Why would his sister be jealous?  
  
After school and a short detention because Miss H had a date to prepare for, she and Mina picked up Caleb from the nursery and headed to the arcade. Andrew greeted them and he and Mina shared a kiss.  
  
Serena cleared her throat to break the sucking face couple up.  
  
"We have minors on the premises." Serena said covering Caleb's eyes playfully. Andrew and Mina laughed and pulled apart.  
  
"What can I get for you girls?" He asked. Mina and Serena slid onto a bar stool.  
  
"Strawberry shake." Mina chimed.  
  
"Same." Serena said shifting her squirming baby on her lap. Caleb grabbed for everything he could reach. Serena bribed him with some shake, and he settled down. The doorbell chimed as someone came in.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Called a cocky voice Serena knew all to well. Serena groaned, not wanting the Prick's torment today.  
  
"I'm done. Ready Mina?" Serena stood up quickly. Mina gave her a confused look, but then she looked behind her and it dawned on her. She stood as well.  
  
"See you tonight Andy." Mina said and they shared a quick kiss and left before Darien could say anything. When they got outside, Serena breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why is he everywhere I am?" She moaned at Mina. Mina giggled.  
  
"I think Darien's cute. Maybe you two were meant to be together, that's why you always bump into one another." Mina said.  
  
Serena quit tying Caleb's loose lace on his shoe and stared at her with an open mouth. "Me and that PRICK! Are you crazy? We can barely stand each other! Yeah right, meant to be together. You're crazy Mina." How ludicrous is that?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night Serena bathed and fed Caleb. She was about to put him down for the night when she heard Mina scream. She fumbled in the dark room and put him in the crib. She saw Luna run to Mina's room. She flung the door open and stared horrified at what she saw. Mina was clutched in some monsters hands! She stood rooted to the spot not believing her eyes.  
  
"Serena, you have to do something!" Serena looked down at her cat. When did Luna start to talk? This has to be a bad dream. She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up. "Serena, look at me." Her persistent cat yelled at her. No, this is a dream. "Serena!" Luna's voice was almost pleading. Serena opened her eyes and looked down at her cat. "Luna mind melt." Luna said with tears in her eyes. A yellow beam shot out from Luna's crescent moon and connected with her forehead. A thousand memories assaulted her mind. She shook her head.  
  
"No!" She moaned dropping to her knees. "No more fighting. I want to be a nor--a normal teenager." She pleaded, not wanting all the heart ach of Sailor Moon. Not wanting to become Princess Serenity. Gods please, no. But an image of Caleb, happy and gurgling had her stopping her resistance. It because of him, because of him, because of him because of him because of him.........she embraced Sailor Moon. She reached into the subspace pocket and pulled out her transformation broach. She looked down at Mina, who lay unconscious on her bed. She rushed to her side and checked her pulse.  
  
"She'll be okay. She just fainted. Take care of her Luna." She told her cat transformed and jumped out the broken window where the yomen was attacking more people. She slipped onto her old routine. It was hard getting back into fighting, but she managed to kill it. But instead of turning into dust, it turned into blackened card. She frowned.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded a cold voice. Serena looked up from the card to two floating people in the sky.  
  
"So you're the one behind this." She said bluntly.  
  
"You will not succeed in defeating us." They said and then phased out. Serena sunk to her knees.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Luna asked her cautiously. Serena looked at her cat. She saw the regret in her eyes. Serena slowly nodded.  
  
"I guess it couldn't last forever." She murmured transforming back in her pjs. She looked up at the sky. Thanks mom, for giving me a little normality back, even if it was just for a little while.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I know how much you wanted to be normal." Luna said sadly. Serena shrugged.  
  
"I know Luna." She sighed.  
  
"I have to tell you though, you're the only one who has your memories back. The other scouts are still clueless, and so is Darien." Serena nodded. Even after everything that happened, she and Darien were still separated. "I can bring back the scouts memories if you want." Luna offered looking up at Mina's window. Serena shook her head. If I can keep them from harm, then why give them back their memories? They deserved a carefree life. After all, they all died to save me. As for Darien......Serena looked down at Luna, but Luna shook her head. "Only the scouts." Bitter tears welled up in her eyes. Why me?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, after school, Mina came bounding down the stairs with a paper in her hand. Her face was flushed and her eyes danced with excitement.  
  
"Guess what? A casting director called me and they want me to audition for a part in a movie!" She exclaimed. Serena grinned at her.  
  
"Really? That's great. When do you go?"  
  
"Right after school. Do you think you can come with me?" Serena hesitated. "We can leave Caleb it your parents." She said almost reading her mind.  
  
"Alright, I'll see if my mom can watch him." She said and she and Mina left school. After making a deal to be at the family dinner on Saturday, Serena's mom agreed to take Caleb.  
  
"You have to watch him closely, he found out about electric plugs." Serena warned her mother, and handed Caleb up to her. He grinned at his grandma, showing off his new teeth.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I was a mom once upon a time remember?" Her mom said with a roll of her eyes. Serena thanked her and ran to Mina, who was impatiently honking her horn.  
  
They arrived at an old building. She and Mina made their way up the cracked stairs. A bulky man with sunglasses on stood outside the door. Mina showed him her invitation, and she was let in, and after batting her lashes and giving him a flirtatious smile, he let Serena in as well.  
  
"Jeeze, all that to sit in here and wait till your done?" Serena asked slumping on a cold plastic chair. Mina smiled at her.  
  
"It'll just be a moment Serena." She promised and sat to wait with her. Low mummers echoed off the old walls, and Serena glanced down the halls to see who was coming. She suppressed a gasp. It was all of the scout. She watched wide-eyes as Lita, Raye, and Ami came in. Along with them, her other friend Molly came as well. She felt a pang of remorse hit her. They were so close, but so far away. If only they remembered each other. She sighed and watched them chat lightly with one another. She missed Lita's cooking. She missed her arguments with Raye and her study sessions with Ami. She steeled herself from these thoughts. No, they can't know their past. They're so happy. Look at them, it had been a long time since she heard Ami laugh so carefree.  
  
"In here girls." Called a void voice from a nearby room. All the girls went in. So Serena sat there and waited and waited. She glanced at her watch. How could this take two hours? She let out a bored sigh and stood up. Maybe I can see what else is in this place. She walked down the corridors of the building. Nothing really interesting. She looked in one room and saw someone exiting it. She stepped back.  
  
"Ann, what are you doing here?" Serena asked the girl. Ann looked up at her sharply and shrugged.  
  
"I was just looking around." She said in her icy voice. Serena didn't really care for the girl. Not after she tried to pick up on her Darien. She remembered that day when she was walking down the street to clear her head. She saw a heartbreaking sight up ahead. Her beloved was walking down the street reading a book, totally oblivious to the world around him. Totally oblivious to her. Cautiously, she walked by him, brushing against his sleeve to catch his attention. Unfortunately, her innocent intention was blumbered by running kids. They bumped into her and caused her to crash in to him. Books went flying and so did she. She helped him of course, but the act didn't go unrewarded. An insult duel fired up. Then that's when Ann, the leech, latched on his arm like a blood sucking parasite. She watched as Darien tried to shake off the girl, but Ann was unmoved. Poor guy. Finally, with a little help from her, Darien managed to get free and almost ran away from her. Ann had asked her if she knew him, and Serena blurted out that he was taken. Taken by whom? Ann had asked. Serena was speechless, she couldn't very well tell her that she and Darien had been past lovers on the moon kingdom and they had a kid together. So Ann took her silence as a bluff and told Serena that Darien would be hers. And now, Ann was up to something, she could tell.  
  
"Oh, well. That's nice." She said a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Excuse me girls, gotta run." Said someone stumbling over them. Serena looked up to see a head of jet black hair disappear around the corner.  
  
"Hey Darien wait up." Ann the Leech bounded after him. Serena growled. I don't think so Ann. Darien is mine! She ran after them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina knew something was up. The set seemed so cold, like there was some......evil presence here. The casting directors had talked to all of them earlier, but then they left and she and the other girls waited patiently on the set for them to return. That had been almost an hour ago.  
  
"When will they come? I told them I didn't want to be in this picture." A quite girl named Ami said with a sigh. Mina didn't know why, but she felt a certain kinship with these girls. She felt like she knew them some how. But how was that possible? Sure Lita and Ami went to her school, but she didn't know Raye. And Molly, well sure she knew Molly, she hung out with her and Serena now and then when she wasn't with her boyfriend Melvin. Mina frowned, how she got with Melvin Mina had no idea.  
  
"Welcome girls." Said a low musical voice that sounded familiar. Mina jerked her eyed up to a tall pillar where a boy and girl stood with strange looking leotards on. The boy held up a flute to his mouth and blew out a sweet melody. Soon, an ugly looking monster with horns came charging at them. It caught Molly between his horns and started glowing. Mina felt ice cold fear grip her. It's draining Molly, just like a monster drained her the other night. Mina's eyes iced over, there was no way she would let that monster take Molly's energy. She gripped her purse and threw it with all her might. It hit the monster in the head and Molly slumped to the ground. The monster turned to them and charged. The girls ran.  
  
"Man, I feel like I should be doing something!" Lita yelled to the side of her. Strange, I feel the same way, Mina thought. They reached the end of the set.  
  
"Oh we are so dead!" Ami moaned and turned to face the monster. The girls all took on a defense stance and Raye kicked the ugly monster and Lita threw a punch. Mina clenched her hand. She should be doing something! She wanted to scream in frustration! What was it she had to do?  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Said a booming female voice. Mina blinked at a glowing gold disc like thing came charging at the monster. It sliced it in the side. The monster let out a howl of pain and outrage.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mina cried. Why did she seem so familiar? The monster turned its attention from them to Sailor Moon. With a stomp of its foot, the monster charged at her. Sailor Moon dodged it, and was regaining her balance when the monster pinned her to the wall with its horns. She fought, but her energy started draining and Mina watched as Sailor Moon stopped fighting and slump down just as Molly had done.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon." Mina whispered and ran to the fallen soldier. The monster was reeling from the power is sucked from her. Mina glanced to the side to see a black cat running to her. Luna? What was Luna doing here? The black cat looked mournfully down at Sailor Moon.  
  
"I told you, you needed them Serena." Luna whispered to her. Mina drew in a sharp breath. Since when did Luna start talking? Gods, this must be a dream, or something.  
  
"Is she alright?" Lita came up behind them and crouched down beside Mina.  
  
"Girls, you have to do something. Sailor Moon needs you!" Luna yowled at them. Three pairs of stunned eyes turned to Luna.  
  
"Did that cat just talk?" Raye asked digging in her purse to find something to throw at the monster.  
  
"Listen to me, I need you all to look at me." Luna's crescent moon began to glow.  
  
There was a moan and Sailor Moon blinked awake and then bolted up. "Luna no!" She cried. But the beam shot out and connected with each scout.  
  
Mina closed her eyes to the different sensations ran through her. Images of their past battles assaulted her mind. "Serenity." Mina whispered and looked down to see Serena with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, you should be free." Serena whispered to them and hung her head.  
  
"No Serena, we were sent here to protect you, not for you to protect us." Raye said and reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
"Now lets moon dust this monster." Ami said and held up her pen. Mina stood up and called out her power. The scouts worked together and defeated the monster and the two aliens left in a huff.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I didn't want you to be burdened again." Serena said and de-transformed.  
  
"Hey, I'll take being a Sailor Scout anytime." Lita said and she and the others de-transformed as well. Mina looked down at the girl and then held out her hand. Serena took it and Mina hauled her up in a hug.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay Serena." She assured her. Soon, Raye, Lita and Ami joined the hug.  
  
Serena pulled away and looked at each of them. She smiled softly. "We'll be burdened together I guess." She said. They gathered Molly together and left the old building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The girls all sat at an arcade booth with Luna and Artemis in their human forms. Luna held Caleb in her lap, pulling Caleb's hands away from the Tabasco sauce and salt shaker. Serena slid the napkin holder to him and his chubby little hands began pulling the napkins out. She didn't know why he was so interested in pulling napkins from their holders. So far, she and Mina went through ten tissue boxes. Their trashcans were overflowing with tissues. Serena wondered how many trees her son killed so far.  
  
Lizzy came to their table with their orders. Soon, the small booth table was crowded with various foods.  
  
"Hey, those are mine." Serena grabbed her fries from Raye. "And those too, and those." She took her foods from Lita and Artemis.  
  
"How much did you order?" Raye growled at her when Serena snatched her burger from her. Serena grinned and slid Caleb a fry.  
  
"The fries are for Caleb." She defended.  
  
"I'm surprised your son isn't as fat as you." Raye mumbled. Serena sent her a glare.  
  
"Hey! I'm not fat!" she protested. How dare Raye call her fat!  
  
"That's what I told her yesterday." Came a cocky voice. Serena looked up to see her beloved Prick taunt her. She folded her arms and stuck out her tongue. The jerk, after all they been through, he still found a way to tease her. Oh, when he gets his memory back, she was going to give him an earful.  
  
"Who asked you Prick?" She growled at him and threw one of her hot fries at him. It hit him the forehead. The fry was stuck there, and he stood motionless as it slipped off of him and onto the ground. He looked at her with dangerous eyes. A quick hand grabbed one of her shakes and dumped it in her lap. Serena squeaked feeling the ice cold drink seep through her shorts. The table became quite. Serena looked up from her lap to see Darien smirking. She grabbed the bottle of catsup and squirted him. The red gloop stained his once white shirt. Startled he looked down to see it running down. Serena giggled and then ducked when her precious burger was thrown at her. It hit poor Ami in the face.  
  
"Oh my gods!" Serena gasped. The burger fell from Ami's shocked face. Her expression turned thunderous and she grabbed mustard and squirted him back.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled. Soon the whole arcade was in an uproar. Ut oh. She ducked another shake. A good half an hour later, the arcade was in tatters from the food war. Andrew stalked to Serena and Darien who were squared off in yet another insult duel. Her grabbed their arms and jerked them back to an empty closet. Serena and Darien were thrown in and the door was slammed shut. Serena stared open mouthed at the door.  
  
He locked them in here!  
  
"Great! See what you did Prick?!" Serena turned to Darien.  
  
"Me?! You're the one who started it!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"You're the one who dumped my milk shake on me!" She shot back.  
  
Darien growled and started banging on the door. "Andrew let me out!" He yelled. Serena sat down on the ground. It was going to be a while before they were gonna get out. Serena secretly smiled to her self. Well at least she was with Darien, even if he did get on her nerves. She gazed up and saw him hunker down in a corner.  
  
There was silence. Awkward silence. Serena fidgeted. What's wrong with her? He was far away from her and her stomach had butterflies in it. I mean, they shared a lot more that this. She saw him NAKED for goodness sakes! Serena was glad it was dark, because she was blushing. If only he knew! When was he going to get his memory back? She resisted the urge to blurt everything out to him. Rrriiiiight, like he would believe her. She hoped Caleb was alright.  
  
"I'm sorry okay." She said suddenly. She heard him chuckle.  
  
"Me too meatball head." He said. Serena gritted her teeth. Calm Serena, go to your happy place.  
  
"Prick." She muttered back. She knew he heard her, but he didn't say anything back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina promised a lot to Andrew to bail Serena and Darien out of the closet. She blushed when he held out the scanty teddy to her. She snatched it from him. Maybe my deal won't be so bad. I have the perfect shoes to go with this color.  
  
Andrew pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Mina peered anxiously into the closet. Serena looked up and squinted at the light.  
  
"Andrew!" She cried and jumped to her feet. Mina smiled at her messy friend and her lover who didn't have his memory back yet.  
  
"You're free." Andrew grumbled.  
  
Mina stepped back and let the fuming couple come out. Serena shot a glare at Darien and he glared right back.  
  
"Sorry about the food fight Andrew." Serena apologized.  
  
"Yeah, me too. We'll come back to help you clean or something." Darien offered. Andrew nodded.  
  
"You bet your ass you two will. Tomorrow morning. You both are off from school. Come by then, and bring some cleaning supplies." He told them. Serena and Darien shared a look and then they parted form each other. Not before Mina heard Serena call him a 'prick' and Darien call her 'meatball head'. Mina sighed. You would think they didn't have a past together let alone share a love child.  
  
"Thanks Andrew." Mina said and grabbed her purse. Andrew caught her elbow.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You have deal to fulfill." He told her with a smirk.  
  
Mina's eyes widened. "Now?" She gasped looking around. Andrew pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Mina closed her eyes and kissed him.  
  
"Let's go into the employee lounge." He whispered. She frowned and looked up to see Serena and Darien regarding them by the door.  
  
"Uhh, Darien, could you give Serena a ride home for me?" Mina asked him. Serena glared at her and folded her arms. Darien rolled his eyes and turned to Serena.  
  
"Come on Meatball head. A good thing you live in the same building as me." He drawled. Mina bit her lip, but Andrew's clever little hand stole up her shirt and caressed her stomach. She shivered.  
  
"I'll be home in a minute.....or two. Bye!" She called out to them and left with Andrew to the back room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena knew Mina would be home much much later. She pushed passed Darien and walked to his red sports car. She needed to take a shower and feed Caleb.  
  
"Who's Caleb?" Darien asked her unlocking the door. Serena froze. Did she just say that out loud?  
  
Think fast girl. "Uhh....my...fish, yeah, my fish." She stuttered and slipped in the passenger seat. Stupid girl.....my FISH?  
  
"Okay meatball head, let's hurry so you can feed your fish." He mocked her.  
  
Go to your happy place Serena. Your happy place. She chanted over and over in her mind all the way home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Yeah, pretty short, but I hoped you liked it.....see, I updated pretty fast..uh, I just don't know when the next chapter will be out...REVIEWS!!!!PLEASE!!! My review box is gathering dust.....*sniff* H 


	14. Complexities

Chapter 14 Complexities  
  
Serena swore she was going to kill Darien if he kept sweeping HIS dirt on her side to sweep up. The lazy cad, why was she in love with him again? She bent over to flick the piece of dried fry off of her clean shoes. Why did I wear these shoes again? And where was Mina and Andrew? They were supposed to be helping not groping each other in the back. Serena sighed and dumped her dust pan in the big trash can.  
  
"Heads up meatball head!" Called Darien. Serena looked up to see a flying bag of trash. She screamed and dashed out of the way. She landed on the dirty cold floor. She was furious! She picked herself up and charged after the grinning Prick with her broom.  
  
"Die prick!" She yelled at him and he armed himself with his own broom. They used them like swords, the wooden handles clanged together. They spared for a while, but Darien unarmed her. He held the tip of the broom to her chest.  
  
"You're pretty good meatball head." He said. Serena fumed even more and stomped away to the other side of the room. The jerk.  
  
Finally Mina and Andrew emerged giggling. But two pairs of furious eyes had them stop and grab a broom. Three hours later, the arcade was spick and span and Serena collapsed on a nearby booth with Darien.  
  
Andrew was a slave driver. They didn't even get to eat! Serena felt her stomach growling and she placed a hand on it to feel the rumbling.  
  
"Well, I hope you two learned your lesson." Andrew said smugly at them. Serena and Darien just glared at him. He shrugged them off. "You're free to go."  
  
Serena jumped at the chance for freedom. She was out the door, breathing the sweet air of......roses? She turned to see Darien standing beside her. His face was tilted up to the sunlight. He looked down to her and smiled.  
  
"Come on meatball head, let's go to get something to eat." He said and grabbed her arm gently. Serena smiled, not about to give up free food. She enjoyed this, acting like the couple they should be. She stopped and looked down at her stained shirt.  
  
"Could we go back to the apartment?" She asked pausing.  
  
"To feed your fish?" He asked dryly. She pouted.  
  
"To change you Prick." She hissed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm not asking you to give me the answers Ami. I just need to study a bit, and you're the perfect person to study with." Serena begged her. She turned on the puppy dog eyes and Ami's resistance started to shake. "Please?" Ami broke then and heaved a long sigh.  
  
"Alright, I guess I could." She muttered. Lita patted Serena on a job well done. They exited the subway just in time to hear some one yell nearby. They were the only ones there at the time so they ran to the yelling person. Serena heard Lita gasp near her.  
  
"Ken!" She screamed and ran to the young man. There was a yomen close by, an ugly pink lion like monster with a glowing blue wheel. It turned to Lita and Serena saw Ken push her out of the way. The monster then drained Ken and then pushed him aside. He flew and landed on a broken glass. All the while, Serena and Ami stood motionless, not knowing what to do. They couldn't transform because of Ken. The monster left them then and Serena and Ami ran to the fallen Lita and Ken.  
  
Hours later, Serena and Ami left the hospital and parted. Poor Ken, he and Lita had been through so much and now this happened. She sighed. Lita had told her the story behind Ken and herself. It was interesting. Must be great to have a friend like Ken. Serena knew Lita shielded herself from ever getting close to any guy. That ex-boyfriend Lita always talked about must have really hurt her. Maybe that's why Lita never stayed with one guy too long. She looked back at the hospital and sighed. I hope those two are going to be okay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They had a scout meeting the next day, and as usual, Serena was late. Luna had called her over the communicator and informed her that she picked Caleb up from his nursery. Lately, Luna and Artemis were too busy with scout business to watch him. She rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. Ann the Leech was latched onto Darien's arm, singing some gods forsaken melody that had her wincing. Poor Prick was stuck there. Serena strolled up to them. Time for interference. She went up to them and Ann turned to her. Serena started talking about anything, giving Darien time for his escape. He threw her a grateful look and ran off like the fires of hell were licking at his feet. After a while, Ann noticed his absence and gave her a dirty look and ran off to try to find Darien. Serena watched her disappear in the crowded and breathed a sigh of relief. Just how many times did she have to save him? A red rose invaded her seeing and Serena turned to the side to see Allen with a bouquet of roses in his hand.  
  
"You seem distracted." He murmured, his blue eyes roaming over her. Serena blushed and took the rose Allen offered her.  
  
"Maybe I was." She said. Allen smiled at her. A devastating smile that almost charmed her. Damn, he shouldn't have so much appeal to me. She shook off the spell he seemed to weave every time he was around her.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...." He began, but Serena's communicator went off.  
  
"I'm sorry Allen, I really have to go. Thanks for the rose." She said quickly before he asked any questions. She darted off. All this running..........  
  
She made it to the temple. She was breathing hard, not wanting to drag herself over the gazillion stairs that led up to the temple. She saw the scouts running down the stairs. Serena groaned.  
  
"Come on Serena, transform. We have to go." Mars said running past her. Luna and Artemis trailed behind them in their human forms. Luna held Caleb close to her and gave Serena an anxious look.  
  
"Serena, I want you to keep and eye on Jupiter. She's still weak from all that blood she gave last night." Luna told her, her delicate brow in a worried frown.  
  
"Right Luna." She nodded her head, transformed, gave Caleb a quick peck on his chubby cheek and then she was gone.  
  
This is the most running she ever did. She groaned and picked up her pace. She saw Jupiter slow down then stop. She leaned against a post. Serena hurried to her. Jupiter was pretty pale. Serena touched her shoulder.  
  
"Jupiter, you're pushing yourself too hard. You need to rest. Why don't you go home? Me and the others can handle this." She told her gently.  
  
Jupiter gave her a small, weary smile. "I know. But, I have to do this." She said with determination flashing in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to get hurt. Please Jupiter." She pleaded. Jupiter shrugged off her hand and stood tall.  
  
"No." There was no arguing when Jupiter made up her mind.  
  
Serena sighed in defeat. "All right. "She grumbled, but caught Jupiter's eyes. "But you have to promise you'll take it easy." Jupiter nodded and they both ran to catch up with the other scouts already dueling with the monster.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the trees, the Moonlight Knight watched the fight. Everything the scouts did, the monster always countered with another powerful attack. He paid close attention to the small blonde girl with the 'meatballs' in her head. He couldn't resist a smile. His Princess was so strong and determined. He had been watching her for days, and she still ceased to amaze him. Even in the predicament she was in with Darien, he still felt her undying love for the jerk that tormented her to such great lengths. He knew Darien so well. Even with out his memories, Darien felt the bond he had with Serena. It pleased the Moonlight Knight to know that Darien was still attracted to her. What didn't please him though, was that some pretty boy was trying to pick up on HIS Serena. Allen the Enemy. Being Darien's lost memories was no easy task. He wanted to be with his princess and his son. He looked back down at the fight and saw the monster knock the scouts unconscious. Sailor Moon turned back to the monster. He saw the fear in her eyes and it tugged at his heart. The monster charged at her and he jumped into action and threw a white rose down to halt it. He saw the confusion in her gorgeous blue eyes. She looked up and his breath caught. It had been so long since he saw her with joy in her face at seeing him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing him. Such a simple question, but such a complex answer. He knew that he couldn't tell her just yet. It frustrated him to no end. Who made up the rules anyway? And why did Sailor Pluto HAVE to play by the rules?  
  
"I am the Moonlight Knight, and I want you to know to know that I'll always be here when you need me Princess." He spoke lightly and made himself disappear. She stared at the trees for a long time. Even in his invisible state, she still sensed him there. So he watched and waited.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the monster picking it self up and preparing to charge at her. The Moonlight Knight. He looked so much like Tuxedo Mask. Were the same person? If so, then why hadn't Darien told her that he had his memory back? Everything was so confusing.  
  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" Cried Jupiter's familiar voice. Serena turned to her. She screamed when the monster pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. Its sharp claws dug into her shoulder. She bit her lip in pain. It lifted on of its heavy paws to strike her in the face. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow. Instead, she felt the air around her become electrified.  
  
"Supreme Thunder.......CRASH!" Jupiter aimed an attack at the monster. It caught it head on and the monster threw back it head and howled before it turned into a blackened card. Serena lifter herself up and ran to a now, weak Jupiter. She enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"Oh Jupiter, I'm glad your okay." She said. There were moans and Serena and Jupiter turned to the scouts to see them wake up.  
  
Mars rubbed her sore head. "Did we miss it?" She asked a little groggy. Serena turned to Jupiter and they both laughed.  
  
"Sorry guys." Serena told them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, after Serena filled Luna in on the events, she stared out the open window, her thoughts on the Moonlight Knight. He felt so familiar. He felt like Darien. But how can that be? If Darien was the Moonlight Knight, then why did he treat her like he didn't remember the past? She sighed, everything was so confusing, so complex. She closed her window and laid on her bed. I just need some sleep, maybe everything will come to me in the morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Moonlight Knight watched her looking up at the moon with a million questions in her eyes. He desperately wanted to go to her and tell her everything. He watched her until he knew for sure she was asleep, and then quietly made his way to her window. He slipped in and gazed lovingly down at his princess. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He pulled down his mask and leaned down to kiss her on her rosy lips. She smiled and snuggled closer to her pillow. He watched her silently, for a long time. He hoped Darien would get his memories back soon so he could be with her. He walked from her to the crib by the wall. Peering down, he saw the small child sucking in his pacifier. His son was so big now. How much had he missed from his life? He didn't even know his name. In all the times he and Serena had been together, she never told him his son's name. He ran a finger down his chubby soft cheek. A dreamy hand caught his finger. The Moonlight Knight chucked. He was pretty strong for a little guy. He smirked a little, must have gotten his strength from him.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Asked a sleepy voice. He spun around and saw Serena sitting up in her bed. She looked up at him a little dazed and so damn sexy. To hell with the RULES!  
  
He strode over to her and grabbed her face and kissed her with all his pent up hunger and love. She was a little shocked at first, but then she started kissing him back. He slipped his tongue in a caressed her own, causing her to moan. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. He had one knee on the bed and an arm around her waist, anchoring her to him. Insistent little hands pulled at his head dress, and his greedy hands tore open her button up night shirt. (AN: How convenient) He brushed a finger over one of her nipples and it pecked under his hand. She pulled away from him and growled.  
  
"How do you get this thing off?" She asked, tugging at his white shirt. He laughed. He said that to her once. He tugged it up from his pants. He saw her face lighten with sleepy delight. He pushed off her shirt and began tugging impatiently on her pajama bottoms. Soon they were free from their restricted clothing. His finger prodded her opening, and felt her wet and ready for him. It had been so long, so long, he raised one of her legs and entered her. He shivered at how tight she was. Her hot velvet channel held him so snuggly, like she was made especially for him. He moved in her with deliberate slowness, wanting to imprint himself on her. Her breath came in small gasp. He watched her expression change every time he withdrew and then penetrated her again. Her heavy lidded eyes never left his. Her small hands ran down his back, her nails grazing him lightly. He kissed her, plunging his tongue in at the same rhythm their bodies were going. He felt her inner muscled tighten around him almost painfully. He gritted his teeth and then let go, caught in her orgasm. Her nails raked his back as she screamed into his mouth. He grabbed her thighs and parted them even further and pounded his last into her. Both of them were drained. He lay on her hot sweaty body for a while, unwilling to move away from her just yet.  
  
Oh man, he really broke the rules now. He hoped Pluto didn't mind. He felt her shift and then sigh. He looked down at her and saw that she fell back asleep. He groaned. She sure did sleep a lot, even after this. Easing himself off of her, he reached down and covered her naked body with the blankets. Slowly, he pulled on his clothes and put his mask back on. A single red rose in a vase caught his attention. Fury raged in his gut when he remembered just exactly WHO gave her that flower. Allen the Enemy. The Moonlight Knight resisted tearing the petals off the gods forsaken rose. Instead, he touched it and it turned white. HIS signature rose color because Serena was and always would be his. Not Allen's. He looked down at her again, the familiar possessive feeling passing through him. Always mine.  
  
He phased out and returned to the void of time where he stayed with Sailor Pluto. She waited for him.  
  
"Endymion, you broke the rules." She said in a disapproving tone with her arms folded. Her eyes locked onto his.  
  
"I couldn't help myself." He defended.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Men. They can't keep their hormones in check." She grumbled. Endymion grinned "Be careful next time Endy. Even though your just memories, your body is real. Serena could get pregnant again." She warned. Endymion winced.  
  
"Alright. But I can still be with her right?"  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed and leaned against the door of time. "I suppose so. It would be cruel of me to let you become a prude." She said with a small, Pluto like smile that barely tugged at the corner of her lips. Endymion laughed and left to one of the many rooms in the misty void of time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena woke up from her sleep and stretched under the blankets. She really really enjoyed her dream last night. She dreamt that the Moonlight Knight came to her, and he was Darien and they made passionate love. She sighed, and frowned. If only it had been real. She sat up in bed and the covers fell from her. She gasped and looked down at her nude chest. Uhhhh.........why am I naked? Did my dream really get me to strip off my own clothes? She shook her head, and grabbed her robe. She walked over to Caleb's crib and saw that he was still fast asleep. Mina or Luna will hear him if he woke up. She left to the bathroom and took a shower. As she was washing her body, she noticed tiny bruises on her thighs. They looked like finger marks. She put one of her fingers up to one. Nope, she didn't make them. She frowned. Then who did? She thought back but nothing came to her. Exceeeeept.......the dream. She remembered at one time......she blushed at the memory. But it was JUST a dream right? Right?  
  
(Serena looked up from the scene at SilentStar-009 typing away and gives her a suspicious look. "Well?" Serena taps her foot, waiting for an answer. SilentStar-009 grins and turns Serena back to the story. "You just have to wait little missy. Everything will fall into place." SilentStar-009 tells her and laughs at Serena's little temper tantrum.)  
  
After her shower and getting dressed, Mina barged into her room with the phone. "Your mom." She said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena are you just getting up?" Her mother demanded on the other line. Serena looked around. How did moms KNOW these things? Do they have psychic powers or something?  
  
"Maybe. What's up?" She asked.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Remember that you're suppose to meet Sammy and your Dad at that new Virtual reality game thing this morning. You dad called and said that you weren't there yet."  
  
Serena smacked her forehead. Opps, I forgot. "Oh, well, uhh.....I was just on my way out." She almost stuttered.  
  
"Uh huh, sure you were. You better hurry. And I can't watch Caleb. I have some PTA function I have to go to. Sorry darling."  
  
"No worries mom. I know who can watch him. Call Dad and tell him I'm on my way." She said. They exchanged good-byes and hung up.  
  
Serena poked Luna awake. The cat stretched and looked up at her. "I need you to watch Caleb for me. I have to go meet Sammy and my Dad somewhere."  
  
Luna yawned and transformed into a human. "Just let me take a shower." She said and left to the bathroom.  
  
Serena turned to so Caleb standing up in his crib. His dark hair was tousled and his cheeks were rosy from sleep. "Hey guy, ready to go take a bath in Aunty Mina's tub?" She picked him up and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Here, let me." Mina said and snatched Caleb from her. Serena wondered into the kitchen to see Artemis already making breakfast.  
  
"Oh Artemis, you're a life saver." She said and plopped down on a chair.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina dropped Serena, Luna and Caleb off at the new Virtual reality theater. Serena's mouth dropped open at how many people were there in line.  
  
"Serena! Serena over here!" Yelled someone to the side. She and Luna turned to the sound. Sammy and her dad waved at her to join them in the line. There was grumbling from the people behind them about 'cuts'. "About time you made it." Sammy grumbled at her. Luna stood to the side of them and Sammy turned to them. "Hey, who's that?" He asked her.  
  
"This is Luna. She's Caleb's nanny." Serena explained coolly. Sammy and her dad eyed the young woman who held Caleb.  
  
"Don't you have a cat named Luna?" Her dad asked her.  
  
Serena and Luna exchanged looks. "Yeah, small world." Serena said nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Her dad greeted and held out his hand. Luna took it awkwardly. (AN: Yeah, I know hand shakes are an American thing, but I'm not to sure about Japanese customs. Were they suppose to bow or something?)  
"We have an extra ticket. Would you like to join us?" Her dad asked. Luna let out a small laugh.  
  
"No thank you. I have to watch Caleb. But, hey, Serena, isn't that Darien?" Luna asked gazing past her. Serena spun around. Cold dread consumed her. Oh no! If Dad sees him, he'll know for sure. Damn damn damn damn damn.....  
  
"Who's Darien?" Sammy asked. Serena gulped and sent Luna a hot glare. Luna paled and moved away quickly.  
  
"Hey meatball head." Darien greeted. Serena sent a quick look at her father, but let out a breath of relief when she saw they weren't paying any attention to them. Instead, they were handing their tickets to the ticket master.  
  
"Hey Prick. Do you want to come in with me? I have an extra ticket." She held one out to him. Darien nodded and took the ticket form her. There was more mumbling around them about 'cuts'. But they ignored them.  
  
"Darien!" Said an annoyingly high pitched squeal from behind them. Darien looked back and groaned. Ann the Leech clamped on his arm. "It's so nice to see you here." Serena resisted the urge to pull her off of him.  
  
"Ann, so nice to see you too." Darien said in tight politeness. He gave Serena a pleading look, but Allen put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. It was like he came out of no where. Oh great.  
  
"Hello Serena." Allen said. Serena smiled tensely up at him.  
  
"Allen." She nodded to him. What was this? Brother and sister team up on your crush day? Allen made it very obvious who he had his eyes on to the whole school. It was a wonder she was still alive seeing that many 'death threats' were sent her way.  
  
"Next!" Called the ticket master. Much to Serena's distress, Ann the Leech was paired with Darien in the booster cars and Serena with Allen. A screen lit up and monster appeared before them. Armed with a laser gun, Serena shot at the monsters. The seats jolted and tossed her back and forth.  
  
"Oh Darien, I'm so scared." Ann said in a frightened voice. Serena glared at her. She was such a fake! Trying to pick up on MY Darien. The tramp! The seat jolted again and she was tossed to the side. Strong arms grabbed her before she fell out of the booster car. There were gasps and Serena looked up at see Darien and Ann staring at them.  
  
"What's this Allen?" Ann hissed. Damn, there it was again. Ann's jealousy. What was up with her?  
  
"I just caught her." Allen defended.  
  
"Hey, shut up!" Yelled someone in front of them. All four of them turned to the annoyed voice.  
  
"Shut up yourself Sammy." Serena shot back at him. Her dad turned and shot daggers at Allen.  
  
"Unhand my daughter young man!" He demanded. Allen almost pushed her away.  
  
"Sorry sir." He muttered. For once, Serena was glad for her dad's overprotective attitude.  
  
They left that room and into another where they geared up with laser packs and visors. Darien managed to get free from Ann the Leech.  
  
They went from room to room, killing virtual monsters. This was boring. Serena yawned and killed another one, but they were so real. Ann the Leech clung to Darien like always, but finally he got fed up with it. "Look, Ann, some guys go for pushy girls, but that's just not my style." He told her and shook her off of him. Serena couldn't help but laugh. She patted his shoulder.  
  
"Well said Prick." She told him. A monster popped out of no where and Serena let out a little eep and booked it down the dark tunnel of the game room.  
  
"Meatball head wait up. You probably get lost in your own closet!" She heard Darien yell to her. Serena stopped. Okay, Serena calm down, it's just a stupid game. Way to go, running like a crazed lunatic that escaped a mental institution.  
  
"There you are. Come on, let's finish this game so we can get out of here." Darien said and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why, scared Ann might catch you again?" She taunted him. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you want Allen to keep rubbing up on you?" He shot back. Serena turned away from him to hide her smile. Yep, I defiantly heard a little jealousy from him.  
  
"Fine." They finished that room and Darien grabbed her arm.  
  
"Just one more room to go." He said dragging her behind him. Suddenly, another tug from her other hand had them stopping.  
  
"Serena! You have to come! There's a REAL monster! It's after me and Dad!" Sammy cried tugging her.  
  
A real monster. Oh no, the negaverse was at it again.  
  
"Tell me where." Darien demanded. Sammy looked up at him.  
  
"In the other room. Come on, I'll show you." He said. He looked back at Serena. "You better stay here. This is a guy thing." They left into the darkness. Serena distantly heard screaming far away.  
  
"Sounds more like a scout thing." She transformed. She followed the screaming and arrived just in time to see her dad, Sammy and Darien clutched in the monsters tentacles. The monster threw them against the wall and Serena winced at the 'thud' sound.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien looked up at her.  
  
Serena didn't answer him. She grabbed her tiara and threw it at the monster. The gold disc lost its glowing power and toppled to the ground.  
  
"My tiara!" She cried, horrified it didn't work. But how can that be? It worked before! The monster smashed it's tentacles down and tossed her and Darien to the floor. She landed painfully on her side. Quickly, she looked back up to see the monster ready to attack again. Just then, a white rose came sailing down. What? She looked up to see the Moonlight Knight descend down and land in front of them. Serena looked from the Moonlight Knight to Darien who was regarding the man in white with wariness. How can that be? I thought the Moonlight Knight was Darien. The man in white took a small, knife from his side belt and held it in front of him. He and the monster faced off. Then they charged at each other, moving like lightning. The Moonlight Knight managed to cut a few of the monster's tentacles off. The ugly thing howled in out rage and captured the Moonlight Knight in its new sprung tentacles.  
  
Serena clutched her side, and looked up to him. If there was only something I could do......  
  
"Mercury bubbles.....BLAST!" Mist settled over them.  
  
"Mars fire....ignite!" Mars sent her attack blazing at the monster. It dropped its hold of the Moonlight Knight.  
  
"Guys, I'm so glad you're here. You won't believe this, but my tiara doesn't work." She cried up at them, feeling like a total failure.  
  
"What? Your tiara? How can that be?" Jupiter asked her. Venus kneeled down and picked up the golden tiara.  
  
"Here Sailor Moon. Everything is going to be alright." With that, she stood up and called forth her own attack. She, joined with Jupiter, toasted the monster.  
  
"Your friendship is your greatest asset Scouts. Farewell." The Moonlight Knight left them. Serena stared at the spot he was last. What was going on? Why did the Moonlight Knight feel so much like Darien?  
  
"Could someone tell me what is going on?" Darien demanded looking at them. How could this be? Oh Darien. Commotion from the door way made Darien turn around. The scouts took their exit.  
  
"I have to change back into my own clothes. Sammy and Dad need me." Serena told them. The scouts nodded and Serena left them. She ran to see her dad and Sammy wake up from their unconscious state. "Are you alright?" She asked them, helping her dad up.  
  
"I think so. Just a bump, or three." He winced. Serena and her family left the arcade.  
  
Later at home, Serena's mom treated them, with much wailing from Sammy. "Hold still." Her mom barked at him. Serena turned from the scene to Luna and Caleb. Caleb held out his little hands for her. She took him from her.  
  
"Who would have though a virtual reality game would go whacko on us?" Sammy asked. Serena sighed and buried her face in Caleb's soft hair.  
  
"Who would have though Darien and the Moonlight Knight weren't the same person huh Luna?" Serena sniffed and Luna wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Everything will work out Serena." Luna told her.  
  
Serena sighed. I hope they will.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The girls got together once a week for sleepovers. It was Serena and Mina's turn to host one tonight. Everyone was piled in the carpeted front room.  
  
"Truth or Dare Mina." Raye asked her and took a sip of her soda pop. Mina was thoughtful.  
  
"Truth." She finally said.  
  
"When was your first time?" She asked. Mina almost choked on her popcorn.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked wide eyed. Raye leaned back and smirked at her.  
  
"You heard me." She said. Serena saw a warm blush creep up Mina's cheeks.  
  
"Well, let's see. I was fourteen, so I guess in September sometime." She said smugly.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "That's all you're going to tell us?  
  
"You just asked when. Not with whom or how it happened. Next." Mina turned to Lita. Serena heard Raye growl.  
  
"Alright, Serena. Truth or Dare." Lita said. Serena felt a little adventurous tonight.  
  
"Dare." She said. Lita was thoughtful. Soon there was a grin in her face.  
  
"I dare you to go to Darien's apartment dressed like you are and kiss him in the doorway so we can all see."  
  
Serena looked at her with her mouth wide open. "In this?" She asked looking down at her night attire of pink bikini underwear and a pink tube top. She was practically naked!  
  
"You have to Serena. You chose dare." Mina said and pulled her up.  
  
"But-but---the night guard? The man is almost a hundred years old! What if I give him a heart attack or something?" She asked while Mina and Raye dragged her to the door.  
  
"Luna watch Caleb." Ami called out to her.  
  
They stepped out into the lush hallway. "Mina, what is his room number?" Lita asked when they were in the elevator.  
  
"220." Mina said smoothly.  
  
They punched the elevator button and Serena felt little butterflies in her stomach. Damn, what did I get myself into? I should have chosen truth. The reached the floor Darien was on and they pushed her onto the cold hall way. They walked her to his door and left her there. The girls all ran behind a corner and peeked out to watch her.  
  
"Go Serena!" Lita hissed at her. Serena took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina watched as Serena took a step back from the door and waited. Soon, the door swung open and light spilled on her. Words were exchanged and Serena leaned in quickly and caught Darien's head and pulled him down for the kiss. Darien's eyes widened, but soon his arms wrapped around her waist. Mina watched in amazement as the aurora around them began to pulse red. Oh no. The aurora around them was deep red now. All of them gasped as Darien pushed Serena against the wall. He grasped her rear and lifted her up, settling them in a very intimate position. Serena's long legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What are they doing?" Ami frantically whispered to them. Her face was very red, but she was unable to look away.  
  
"We should stop them before they rape each other." Raye hissed and all of them nodded. They moved from their place behind the corner and went to intercept the kissing couple.  
  
Lita cleared her throat and both Serena and Darien looked up, their eyes still glazed with passion. Both of their lips were wet and swollen. "Uh, we need our friend back Darien." Lita told him. The aurora around them began to simmer down to a dull red-pinkish color. Darien slowly put Serena down. He held her close to him. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Mina caught Serena's look down and realized that Darien's...er....desires weren't all the way.....er....down just yet. So Serena walked with him, keeping very close to him. Soon, Darien was back into his own apartment.  
  
"Good night girls." He said and slammed the door. Serena turned to the girls who all had a shocked look on their face.  
  
"I said kiss him, not have dry sex with him." Lita told her. Mina giggled when Ami turned even more red.  
  
"I think we should all go to bed." Ami stuttered and walked quickly to the elevator.  
  
"Come on Serena." Raye said and pulled Serena's arm. Serena stumbled with her to the elevator.  
  
Mina still felt the sexual tension in Serena. I hope we don't have to tie her up or anything to keep her in the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Well, that's all for now. No worries, I'm writing my next chapter as we speak....er....I mean read. I hope you liked this.... and as always...REVIEW me please!!! I love hearing from all you guys and I hope my Author's Note before this chapter cleared up any questions....if you have any others, feel free to ask......Maybe next chapter I'll put the generals in.....we'll see......love you all......kisses.....*muh* 


	15. A Love Triangle and Daddy Time

AN: Someone asked how old they were. Serena is 17 now as is the rest of the girls and I decided not to put much of an age distance between Darien and Sere, so Darien and Andrew are 21. Kay? On with the fic...........  
  
Chapter 15 A Love Triangle and Daddy Time  
  
Serena looked up from her homework at Mina who let out a squeal. Serena frowned. She looked down at Caleb to make sure she didn't wake him up. He was nestled to the side of her in his favorite blue blanket. He still slept away.  
  
"Mina? What is it?" She asked. Mina's head peeked out from the corner of her bedroom with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"The guys are coming to see us that's what!" She said with an excited grin. Serena stood up.  
  
"Serious?" She asked, feeling her own excitement mount as well. "When?" She demanded.  
  
"Kunz said they'll be leaving tomorrow. I told them they could stay with us. We have enough room." She looked around the living room. "I think. Wait! We have those air mattresses thingies. They can sleep on those." Serena saw Mina begin to plan.  
  
"Wait, wait wait." Serena halted her. "What about the girls? And what about Andrew?" Serena asked. She saw Mina's face pale.  
  
"Oh sh.." Serena gave her a warning look. "Shoot. Oh I totally forgot about them!" She began to pace.  
  
"Well, Andrew told me that Rita was going to come back from Africa for the Cherry blossom festival, so everything is okay with that." Mina looked up at Serena. "You know, Andrew and I are just......uhh.....bed buddies if you will. It's not like were going to get married or something." Mina defended. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Well, it was the same when Darien went all evil on me." She told her with a grin.  
  
"But the girls.....they'll know something is up when they see them. After all, they don't know about the past as much. Even with our memories back, they still don't know about Darien's guards. Man, how are we going to do this? The guys will want to meet the girls." Serena sat down, thinking about what Mina was telling her.  
  
"Well, we could tell them the truth you know.....but not the whole truth." Serena said to her after there was an awkward silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked sitting next to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and Mina waited for the guys to show up at the airport. Mina had sent her private plane to pick them up. They saw the plane land in the distance. Luna and Artemis were with them in their cat forms.  
  
After a while the plane landed and the stairs came down. Jadeite was the first to step out.  
  
Mina and Serena ran to meet them. Serena hugged the laughing blonde. Soon, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite stepped off. Mina broke away and jumped on Kunzite.  
  
"Oh I missed you so much!" She told him and they kissed. Serena and the others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hey little guy! You've grown so big!" Nephrite said and grabbed Caleb from Serena. Caleb looked at each one of them, with a furrow in his little brow, studying them. Jadeite gave Serena a wicked grin and pulled something out of his bag he had slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Ta da!" He said and pulled out a small cap that said 'Hooters' on it. Serena gasped and tried to snatch it from him. But Nephrite moved away from her with Caleb and Jadeite put the cap on him. All the while, Caleb laughed gaily, and clapped his hands.  
  
"Take that off my son! Jadeite!" Serena cried running after them. Poor Zoicite was left dragging the bags.  
  
They went to a small restaurant near the airport. Caleb was asleep in his carrier in the side of her next to the window. The waitresses gave the group of guys flirtatious smiles and free drinks. Of course, being the conceited guys they were, they soaked in every look. Honestly, Serena swore that Darien's conceit and smart ass remarks were inspired by these pretty boys. Serena remembered the time on the Moon Kingdom with her arranged marriage to the cocky Prince of Earth. It was a wonder that they even fell in love. The damn Prince was so annoying, and his guards got on her Scouts' nerves as well. One time, she thought Raye was going to kill Jadeite with one of her fireballs because he kissed her.  
  
"So, we heard about Darien. I'm sorry Sere, I know how much you love him." Zoicite said and gave her hand a little squeeze. Serena smiled.  
  
"I know, but I have to look on the bright side of things." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice behind them. Serena and the others turned and looked behind them. Andrew, Rita and Darien were behind them.  
  
"We came to pick up a few friends from the airport." Serena told them. She looked across the table to Mina. She smiled up at Andrew and Rita, not disturbed at all. Andrew was the same way. Serena looked to the side of her to check on Caleb. She saw him still slumbering away. Luna and Artemis were curled up on his top of his little cover thing that was pulled over him. She knew Darien saw the blue carrier, but he didn't ask any questions. Why was that?  
  
"Would you like to join us? We have three empty seats." Nephrite motioned to the empty chairs. They slid into them. Darien sat across form her with a Darien smirk on his face. Serena smirked right back. Every since that night of THE DARE, she had labeled it, they had been playing a game with one another, to see who could break each others resistance first. So far, there had been no winner.  
  
Serena slipped off her shoes and snuck a clever foot up his pants leg. She saw him stiffen, but a small grin broke out on his face and he lifted his own leg. Unfortunately, his legs were longer and his warm sock covered foot rubbed her between her bare thighs, not quite reaching their destination. The wicked Prick, Serena though and stifled a gasp and clamped her legs shut, catching his foot between her knees. He tried to pull out but she held him tight. She gave him another smirk and reached down to tickle his foot. She didn't realize just how ticklish his foot was until he jumped. Andrew and Rita turned to him.  
  
"Is something wrong Darien?" Rita asked. Darien gave her a warning look, and turned to Rita.  
  
"No, not at all." He said. The waitress returned with their food and the newcomers made their order.  
  
"So, Darien, tell us what you do." Kunzite asked him. A little surprised Darien answered. His guards kept asking him question. All the while, Serena continued to torment him. He held up rather well. There were a few times he sent her death glares, but she shook them off like nothing. Ha. They ate in silence after Serena cleaned her hands with a baby wipe. His foot was still caught between her knees and he made no effort to move it.  
  
"Well, be had better go. The festival is tomorrow and we want to get good seats." Andrew stood up and helped Rita up. Serena let Darien's captured foot go free and he stood as well.  
  
"Bye." Serena called out to them. When they were out the door, Serena's cell phone beeped. She jumped. Oh yeah, I forgot I had a cell phone. She pulled it out and read on the screen that there was a new text message. Frowning, she read it. *I'll get you back-- Prick* She giggled. Darien and his threats. How did he get her number?  
  
"Ready to go Serena?" Jadeite asked. Serena nodded and left a tip for the waitresses.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Endymion watched from his familiar perch in the trees until Serena and the others got home. First, Mina came in and then a file of men entered. Endy scowled at this. Just who the hell are those people? Serena finally came in with Luna and Artemis following her.  
  
"You guys have to sleep in here." Mina told them and pointed to two the king size air mattresses on the ground.  
  
"Kunzite too?" He heard the guy with short blonde hair ask.  
  
Mina smirked and grabbed Kunzite's arm. "I think there is enough room in my bed." She said and they left the party. Endy sat back. So, his guards were visiting huh? He chuckled, remembering his old friends who fell in love with Serenity's court. Ah, the memories. All the fights and jokes they played on each other. He looked around and jumped from the tree branch down to the front room window. He peered through and saw Serena close her bedroom door. He waited and then knocked lightly on the window. His guards jerked their heads up. Endy pulled his mask down and recognition dawned on their faces. Zoicite opened the window and Endy jumped through.  
  
"Endymion?" Jadeite breathed. Endy stood up and smiled at each one of his guards.  
  
"Long time no see." He finally said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Zoicite asked him.  
  
"Just checking up on Serenity." He told them and plopped on the couch.  
  
"I thought you would be in bed by now. You left with the other two a while ago." Jadeite said shaking out his pillow.  
  
Endy shook his head. "That was Darien." He told them. All of them looked at him in confusion, so Endymion took a deep breath and told them the whole story. After a while, the room was quiet and all his guards looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Nephrite asked him. Endy grinned.  
  
"To pay a visit to my sleeping beauty. If you'll excuse me." He stood up and went to Serena's room. All his guards laughed and shook their heads. Endy slipped into the dark room to find Serena not in her bed. Frowning, he looked around the spacious room. His son was asleep in his crib, but where was Serena? Low music caught his attention and he turned to another door. Light shone from the bottom of the door. He cautiously peeked through and saw that Serena was asleep in a bubble bath. Pink bubbles covered her body and the soft melody echoed though the bathroom.  
  
*...Driven' far apart *  
  
*I make a wish on a shooting star*  
  
*There will come a day, somewhere far away*  
  
*In your arms I'll stay, my only love...*  
  
Slowly, he stripped out of his clothes and tip toed in the bathroom. He stood behind her and slyly slid himself in the lukewarm water. She moaned, but didn't wake up. He settled her comfortably on him. Ah, yes, he could enjoy this. He thought wrapping his arms around her naked shoulders.  
  
"Serenity." He breathed in her ear. She shivered and sunk lower in the water. He put his lips to her ear and sang along with her favorite song.  
  
"You reach the deepest part, all the secrets in my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love........" (AN: Don't ya just love that song?...)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena felt goosebumps run along her arm as her dream man sang to her. His voice vibrated against her temple. She opened her eyes, and looked up to see Darien smiling down at her. Ah, I just love my dreams, she though sleepily. She turned and then settled back on his lap, face to face. He felt so real. Their bodies felt so slick together....I wonder.......  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his chin and slid up, taking him in her. His breath caught and Serena flicked her tongue across his lips, enticing him to kiss her. He didn't need much coaching. He grabbed her head and kissed her back. Mmmmm, he tasted so good, she thought fuzzily. She moved against him. Water splashed from the tub onto the ground. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he moved with her. Soft pants escaped her mouth and her hands reached into his thick dark, oh so soft hair. The rhythm increased and more water splashed over the side of the tub. She tightened her inner muscled around him and he groaned in her kiss. She felt her release coming and she slowed, wanting to savor the moment. In her sleepy mind, she let out a small moan and let the orgasm shake her body. Darien broke their kiss and raised her again so he too could find his release. Serena settled in his embrace and felt her sleepy mind take over. She yawned and fell asleep against his heaving chest. Mmmmm......even better than my last dream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She fell asleep AGAIN! His manly ego took a small beating. She always did that.........he let out a tortured moan when she shifted. I better get her to bed before she freezes to death. He stood up with her leaning against him. He picked up her slick body and settled her in his arms. They made their way to her room. He dried her off as best as he could and put her in her bed. He dressed and stumbled out of her room into the front room where his guards kept the window open for him.  
  
"Good night?" He heard Jadeite ask in a sleepy, but cocky voice.  
  
"The best. See you guys later." He said and heard him chuckle as he left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena hummed the whole morning. All these dreams, I think they do me good even if I do wake up from them naked. She giggled and picked Caleb up and took him to his changing table where she pulled his towel off of him and put a diaper on his little butt. Next, his blue pants and white shirt. She wrestled with his feet to put his socks and shoes on. Finally, she brushed his soft baby hair and put Jadeite's 'Hooters' cap on. She chucked, why she was putting it on him, she had no idea. Molly had called and told her that she and Melvin spent the night on the festival grounds and reserved them a great place. Mina and the guys were waiting in the living room for her. She handed Caleb to Nephrite and then they left. Serena, Caleb, Nephrite, Kunzite and Mina in Mina's car, and the other guys with Luna and Artemis took her new car she had yet to drive. She frowned as the silver sports car pulled out with Jadeite behind the wheel.  
  
"I can trust Jed with my car right?" Serena asked the boys suspiciously.  
  
Kunzite and Nephrite laughed. "Sure Sere." Serena didn't like the tone in Kunzites voice when he told her that. Jadeite pulled in front of them and gunned the engine. Serena bolted up from her seat and watched in horror as Jadeite weaved in and out of traffic like a crazy person.  
  
"I'm going to KILL him!" She ranted when she lost sight of them.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the place. Serena saw Luna hurling in the bushes. Artemis was with her and glaring at a sheepish Jadeite. Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite just laughed.  
  
"Over here!" Called Molly in her accent. Serena and the others joined them. Molly had a queer look on her face. Serena followed her gaze to see her looking at Nephrite. Oh shit! I forgot about them! She grabbed Mina and Nephrite and took them to the side.  
  
"Oh my gods, I totally forgot about Molly!" Serena hissed at them. They looked at her in confusion. "Remember the story I told you guys back in America? When Molly and the evil Nephrite fell in love?"  
  
It dawned on them and Nephrite looked back to see Molly looking at him in wonder. "What are we going to do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it was a while ago. And she's with Melvin now." Mina said.  
  
Serena nodded. "But still. We have to tell her your American names okay?" Serena said. The names Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were their past names, but Serena and Mina still called them by it. They were reborn with different names.  
  
"Alright." Nephrite....er...Nate said.  
  
They turned back to the party. "Molly, I want you to meet our friends from America." Serena had made up a story to explain her whereabouts when she left. Molly still didn't even know about Caleb. "This is Nate, Zach, Josh, and Kris. Guys, meet Molly and her boyfriend Melvin." There were murmured exchanges. Serena still saw the suspicion in her eyes, but Serena knew everything would be okay. That was, until the other scouts showed up.  
  
"Serena!" Called a cheerful voice belonging to Lita. She turned and saw the scouts stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Uh, hi girls." Serena grabbed Mina's hand and they went to the shocked scouts before they did anything drastic. Jeeze all this explaining.  
"What are you doing with the enemy?" Raye hissed looking over to see Jadeite wink at her. Something was familiar about that wink. But, Jadeite was EVIL, wasn't he?  
  
"They're supposed to be dead! What's going on?" Ami demanded. Serena and Mina exchanged glances.  
  
"You two better tell us before we go Scout power on your asses." Lita bit out at them. She folded her arms and looked them square in the eye.  
  
"Well, you see, it's kinda a long story." Serena began not wanting to have Lita's wrath fall upon her.  
  
"Yeah, you'll totally freak when you hear it." Mina chimed in. So they spent a good twenty minutes telling the pissed off scouts who they were.  
  
"They're good?" Raye asked pointing a finger at the group of men who were surrounded by girls. Man, how did those guys draw so much attention to themselves? Serena wondered.  
  
"Uh huh. Mina and I met them when we were in America. Well, Mina met them first. She and Kunzite---er---I mean Kris are dating." Serena said. Mina blushed a little.  
  
"I think you guys will really like them. You have so much in common." Mina said with a smile. Serena resisted rolling her eyes. Always the matchmaker.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Raye said dryly, but Serena saw interest in the scouts' eyes as they looked past Serena and Mina.  
  
"He does seem good with kids." Lita observed looking at Nephrite with Caleb in his arms. Lita had always been the tuff scout. The fiercest fighter. But she was also the most homely. Lita was so good with kids and house things. Serena always thought that Lita would make a good wife and mother one day. Nephrite was the same way.  
  
Serena and Mina turned back to the others and Mina gave the guys a thumbs up. They settled onto a picnic blanket. Serena felt the tension between the scout and the guards. She looked across them to see each one of her scouts chatting with the guards.  
  
"Hello girls." Said a female voice. Serena turned to see Miss H on the arm of some middle aged man. Serena smiled up.  
  
"Hello Miss H. So nice to see you and your..uh...friend." Serena said.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit next to you?" Miss H asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure Miss H." Mina piped in. Miss H and her friend settled down with a picnic basket of their own. Lita had brought one and so did Nephrite. When it was time to eat, Lita gave Neph a surprised look.  
  
"You cook?" She asked him. Nephrite nodded and he and Lita became engrossed in a discussion about food. Ami and Zoicite were having a debate on some subject in physics. Raye and Jadeite were discussing karate techniques and had set up a sparring date before the guys left to America. Serena leaned against a tree. Ahhh, the beginning of wonderful relationships.  
  
The day went on. At one point Molly and Melvin left them and Miss H went to look for them. There was screaming and Serena and the scouts ran to see what was going on. Serena left Caleb with the guys and Luna and Artemis followed them. They found Miss H, along with Molly and Melvin unconscious in a secluded part of the woods. They rushed them to a nearby clinic where the doctor told them that they were the tenth people that came in unconscious. The girls all looked at one another and left to scout the place.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina and the scouts wondered through the woods where most of the attacks took place. There was dead silence. She and the others became even more aware. Serena, Luna and Artemis went a different way. A twig snapped and, she and the others twirled around. A young woman with bluish black eyes and long black hair stood before them. Something was wrong with her. Her eyes briefly flashed a red color.  
  
"She's the cardian." Raye told them. The cardian smiled evilly at them. Soon, tree branches for behind them wrapped around them. Mina fought against them, but they were too strong and they began draining them. A scream burbled up in her throat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena heard them scream, she felt them being drained. "Over there!" Luna yelled and she and her guardians ran to the screams. Wide-eyed she looked at the scouts trapped in branches. She transformed.  
  
"Mina!" She heard an alarmed male voice. Serena turned to see Kunzite and Zoicite behind her. Kunzite ran to Mina who kept screaming. An invisible force knocked him and Zoicite back. Serena turned to the monster. The yomen charged after her. Serena ducked out of the way. She landed on her knees, a little winded.  
  
"Serena, use your tiara!" Luna yelled at her. Serena aimed her attack at the yomen, praying it would work. But like last time, it lost its power and the yomen flicked it aside and charges at her. Serena didn't have enough time to dodge it and the yomen pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Don't look into her eyes!" She heard Raye yell behind her. But her eyes riveted to the evil yomen's and soon, she felt herself loose her own energy.  
  
"Let go of me!" Serena screamed up, but it continued to drain her. She felt so weak now, and soon she heard a shattering sound. She gasped and looked down to see her transformation broach break. Soon, pink ribbons surrounded her body and she was back into her civilian clothes. Artemis jumped on the yomen, trying to free her. What's happening to me? She moaned and tried to stand up, but the ground beneath her became some kind of liquid. Her foot slipped and her leg was emerged into the liquid ground. She sank lower and lower in it. Her weak arms tried to hold onto the edge.  
  
She looked up, feeling her heart break at the weak scouts looking at her helplessly. "You guys, I'm so sorry I can't save you." She told them with tears in her eyes and soon, she couldn't see them. She faintly heard them calling her name, but she was lost.  
  
"Serena!" She was falling, but she looked up and saw Luna falling in with her in her cat form. She caught her. She didn't know how long she fell, but it seemed endless. Soon, her clothes disappeared and she brought her knees up to her chin, cradling Luna in her arms.  
  
"Are we dead Luna?" She murmured burrowing her face in Luna's soft black fur.  
  
"Princess Serenity." Said a soft voice. Serena jerked her head up to see silver light materialize in font of her.  
  
"Mother?" She asked hesitantly. Her mother's dark blue eyes bore into hers and she placed a soft, warm hand on Serena's cheek. Serena closed her eyes, loving the feel of love her mother emanated to her. She opened them, to find that she was on her feet, dressed in her princess garb. Her mother looked up from her. Serena followed her gaze and saw her broken broach.  
  
"How can I save my friends?" She asked her.  
  
"Look." Her mother said and held out a familiar silver jewel.  
  
"The imperium silver crystal." She breathed. The silver jewel floated down and placed it's self in her broach. There was a silver light and soon, her broach was whole again.  
  
"Your determination to save your friends makes the silver crystal strong again. Just say, moon crystal power and you'll be able to transform."  
  
Serena smiled at her mother and hugged her. "I'll make you proud mother." She told her. "Moon Crystal Power!" She called out. She felt her new power on her voice. Soon, she was back in her sailor uniform and she picked up Luna. "Time to go." She said. Using the power of the crystal, she and Luna flew up and back into the real world.  
  
When they got to the surface, she was Artemis, Kunzite and Zoicite fighting the monster.  
  
"Hold it!" She yelled out and the yomen turned to herm just in time to save a weak Artemis.  
  
"I though you two were gonners for sure." Artemis said in a heaving voice.  
  
"Artemis," Luna scolded. "So little faith you have in us." She said. Serena dodged an attack and landed hard against a tree. She shook her head and ducked just when the yomen aimed an attack at her head. It raised its arms again, but a familiar white rose sailed down and stopped the attack. Serena breathed a sigh of relief and scrambled away from the monster.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" Said a soft voice. Serena jerked her attention to the moon, where it flickered and soon something was falling from the sky. She caught it. "Use the moon scepter." The voice whispered to her through the trees. She stood up and saw the guys fighting the monster.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She called out and a new attack blasted from the scepter and hit the monster. It screamed, but then turned to a blacken card. Serena sunk to her knees, feeling so drained.  
  
"Princess! Are you alright?" Zoicite asked running to her side. She looked into his worried green eyes, but gave him a soft smile of assurance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I so beat you!" Serena heard Raye yell at Jadeite.  
  
"You lie! You took a cheap shot at me!" He boomed back.  
  
Serena sighed. It had been like this since they left from the movie. Raye and Jadeite hollering at each other over who was the winner of the spar they had yesterday. They were all in her and Mina's apartment.  
  
"Yeah right! I would never take such an easy target. You're so full of your self. I'm telling you, I beat you!" She hollered at him.  
  
"Whatever! I demand a rematch. You guys have to watch. Video tape it even! So I can prove to this she devil that I WON!" Jadeite turned to the others. Serena drew in a deep breath. This will all go away. She told herself over and over again.  
  
"Dinner is done!" Lita yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"SHE DEVIL?!" Raye screeched and Serena caught Raye's shirt and pulled her down.  
  
"Let's go eat. You can finish your argument later." Serena told her simmering friend.  
  
"Yeah, Raye." Jadeite sneered at her.  
  
"Kiss my ass!" She yelled back to him, her purple eyes bright with anger.  
  
"Bend over!" Jadeite called back to her. Zoicite dragged Jadeite away before Serena lost her hold on Raye's shirt.  
  
They all went onto the small kitchen where Lita and Nephrite had plates waiting for them.  
  
"Spaghetti!" Serena cried out, almost to tears. She loved spaghetti! She strapped Caleb in his high chair. Serena took off his white shirt, knowing that Caleb would stain it. He loved spaghetti also. As soon as his plate was put in front of him, his chubby little hands dug into the warm mess of red sauce and noodles.  
  
Serena and the girls sat around the glass kitchen table and the guys all headed into the living room because some baseball game was on.  
  
"Wow Mina, are you sure you can survive with out Kunzite at your side?" Raye snickered at her. Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"We were apart most of the day." She defended.  
  
"Yeah, for about three minutes, then you two clung to each other like there was no tomorrow." Ami told her with a wink.  
  
"Well, Lita and Nephrite were all over each other too!" Mina cried. Lita looked taken back.  
  
"We were not!" She exclaimed. Serena saw her blush. "We just cooked together that's all." She muttered twirling some pasta on her fork. (AN: yes, I know that forks are an American thing too, but you try eating spaghetti with chop sticks..he he, I think I have to try that..hummmm...)  
  
"Yeah hun, sure." Raye said.  
  
"So who really won the spar?" Ami asked Raye. She groaned.  
  
"I did." She said stubbornly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three days later, Serena and Ami walked downtown to the nursery where Caleb was. Luna had called and said that she would pick him up and to meet her there. Gurgling laughter came from the building. Most of the babies were out side. Serena saw Caleb bouncing up and down, holding his little hands out to Luna.  
  
"Hey Luna." Serena greeted her. Luna turned to them dressed in a yellow skirt and a white shirt. Hey! That's MY shirt! Serena thought. Soon, the sky turned red and Serena and Ami looked up to see a woman floating in the air. Serena felt fear grip her chest. It was a Cardien! She looked frantically back down and saw small strands of ...something... land on the nursery workers and babies.  
  
"Caleb!" She screamed and fumbled with the nursery gate. But it was locked. Serena kicked it, trying to free the latch. Tears burned her eyes. I have to save them! "Caleb." She moaned and looked to see Luna hunching her body over him. She kicked it harder, but the damn iron gate shook and stayed close. Soon, the sky cleared up and the cardian was gone. Everyone on the nursery grounds were still. "Caleb. Luna." Serena whispered and finally, the gate swung open. Serena ran to where Luna had fallen. Caleb crawled out from under her.  
  
"Oh my baby." She whispered and hugged Caleb tightly too her.  
  
"Serena, look at them." Ami whispered to the side of her. Everything was so damn quiet. She touched Luna's shoulder, but Luna didn't respond.  
  
"Call and ambulance!" Serena heard some one yell. She looked up to see Darien looking at the scene with wide-eyes.  
  
Serena rode in an ambulance with Luna. The paramedics had taken Caleb from her and were doing tests on him. Luna had an oxygen mask on her face. She looked so pale and fragile. Serena felt more tears spill over her eyes. They arrived at the hospital a short time later. She, Ami and Darien watched them cart Luna and Caleb away. Serena had tried to tell the medics that Caleb was her son, but they didn't listen to her. So she sat defeated on a chair and waited for the doctor to tell her how they were doing.  
  
"My mom said we can see Luna and Caleb." Ami told her gently. Finally, she had been waiting forever! She ran to the room where Luna was. There was a heavy hand on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Darien by her side.  
  
"What's their status?" Darien asked. Ami looked to Serena and back to Darien. Serena was a spark of something in her eyes.  
  
"Well, the good news is that the babies will be let out in a week. But Luna has to stay a week too. The problem is, Luna's husband is out of town and there is no one to watch Caleb." She said. Serena looked at her friend like she gone mad. What the hell was Ami doing? "And he can't stay here, because of all the other babies." Serena sneaked a look at Darien.  
  
She couldn't very well blurt out that Caleb was here son. She was scared of what he might think of her, knowing she was a mom. She wanted him to get his memory back first. She didn't want him to feel..........obligated. So she kept her mouth shut wondering what Ami was up too.  
  
"Well, I could take him if it's alright." Darien offered. Serena sucked in a breath. What did he say?  
  
Ami looked at Serena. She saw the question in her eyes. Serena looked back to Darien. Well, Darien was Caleb's father after all.  
  
"It going to be hard work Darien, are you sure you can handle it?" Ami asked.  
  
Darien smiled his slow, I'm--the--man--smile. "How hard can it be to take care of a baby?" He asked. That did it for her. Serena gave a slight nod in Ami's direction.  
  
"Alright Darien. If you're really up to the challenge." Ami said. Ah Darien, you'll learn first hand how taking care of a baby is no easy task. Serena thought evilly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien stumbled into his apartment with Serena trailing behind him. She held the baby while he packed in all the baby's stuff for his week stay. Caleb. He liked the sound of that name. Of course he knew who the kid was. After all, his mother, Luna, looked like her son. He would always see the kid with Serena sometimes. He looked back to see Caleb playing with one of Serena's long ponytails. She seemed perfectly comfortable with a baby in her arms. A vision of her big with a child of his own had him spinning off into dreamland. He shook the though from his head. She was seventeen for goodness sakes, she won't be having kids anytime soon. He hoped. (AN: Darien is so dense in this chapter, it even makes ME want to scream at him...te he he, but it's all part of the story) He dropped everything on the couch.  
  
"Well, he has enough diapers." He heard Serena say.  
  
"And enough shoes. Why does his mom buy him so much?" He grumbled. He heard Serena chuckle behind him.  
  
"Are you going to set up his crib?" She asked and went to an open spot on the couch and settled down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena watched in humor as Darien cussed at the crib he was setting up. After about an hour, it was set up. Serena smiled at that. It took her and Mina two days to set it up. He was such a neat freak, she thought as she walked into the kitchen to see new bottles lined up and cleaned in the dish rack. Baby formula was set nicely in the cupboards. Serena shook her head. He was going to have a hard time feeding him with those bottles. Serena had tried to take him off breastfeeding and onto bottles, but Caleb simple refused to give up her boob. She laughed. I wonder if I get to see Darien wrestle with him over a bottle. In Darien's room, Caleb's clothes were folded neatly on a dresser with his various shoes each matched with an outfit. Jeeze, Darien was REALLY a neat freak. Caleb let out a whimper. Serena looked up at the clock. Feeding time.  
  
"Darien, Caleb's hungry." She called out to him. Let the experience of Fatherhood begin. She held Caleb out to him. Darien studied her for a bit before taking Caleb from her. Caleb threw back his head and let out a wail.  
  
"Could you make him a bottle?" He asked her fumbling with the crying baby.  
  
"Sure." Serena said and went into the kitchen.  
  
Caleb wanted to throw a fit. ** I'm hungry! Where is mommy? ** His stomach growled at him. He didn't like that feeling and he had made a mess in his diaper. He let out another wail. He saw his dad's eyes widen in panic.  
  
"What is it?" He asked him. **Duh dad! Change my diaper! I'm hungry too! Hurry hurry hurry**  
  
Serena peeked around the corner and saw Darien pull out a diaper. Okay, so he found out Caleb's 'I--want--my--diaper--changed--cry'. She ducked back into the kitchen and finished making the bottle.  
  
Caleb sniffed up his tears **Okay, now you put the white stuff on.....wha---DAD! The WHITE stuff!** Caleb wished he knew how to roll his eyes because he really wanted to.  
  
"The powder." Said a soft voice. Caleb saw his dad look over his shoulder and he caught a glimpse of his mommy. **FINALLY. What is that you have in your hand mommy? Is that.....is that a bottle?** He saw his mom hand the warm bottle over to his daddy. **There is no way I'm drinking that crap! It's gross!** He moved his head away avoiding the hard false nipple.  
  
"Come on I know you're hungry." Daddy said. **Yeah, hungry for REAL food** He avoided the nipple again and let out a grunt. ** Mommy? Why are you going to let him make me drink this crap?** His dad used maneuvers and stuffed the nipple in his mouth. Caleb wanted to spit it out, but soon the warm liquid trailed down his throat. **MMM, good food**  
  
Serena had pumped some of her breast milk in a small container and used it to make Caleb's bottle. She knew that Caleb disliked the powdered milk. It was a good thing Mina got her that breast pump dilly thing. She shook her head. Darien sighed in relief when Caleb's eyes began to close. That's just that start dear. Serena thought and went to grab her jacket.  
  
"Well, call me if you need any help Darien. I got to go." She said and opened the door. When she was out side in the hallway, she forced herself to go. She couldn't help but feel a little worried. After all, this was the first time Caleb was going to stay away from her in the night. She wanted to turn back around and tell Darien that Caleb had to sleep with her for the night, but she just couldn't. She sighed and went to the elevator. Everything was going to be okay. Besides, she had all of tomorrow to be with him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Late in the night, Serena flipped on the lamp on her dresser and reached for her ringing phone.  
  
"What?" She snapped. She heard a cry in the distance and sat up.  
  
"Serena? Could you come over here? Caleb won't go to sleep and he keeps on crying. I don't know what to do with him." Darien told her.  
  
Serena chuckled. "Alright, I'll be there in a sec." She hung up the phone and grabbed her robe and slippers. She crept silently out her door and tip toed around the snoring guards that were sprawled on her floor.  
  
She reached his door in no time and knocked. Darien swung it open with Caleb crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Finally meatball head." He growled at her. Serena glared at him and stepped into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"What's the problem?" She yawned.  
  
Darien held out the squealing baby to her. "Take him." Caleb looked at her with tears in his eyes. Serena settled him in her arms.  
  
"Shh, mommy is here." She whispered in his ear, so that Darien couldn't hear her. Caleb sniffed back his cries and turned into her chest.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Darien asked, looking at her with bleary eyes.  
  
"He misses his mommy." Serena said and brushed past him to sit on the couch.  
  
"Well, he stopped. Do you think you can stay the night?" He asked. Serena was too tired to say anything smart ass to him.  
  
"Sure." She said, but looked up at him. "Where am I going to sleep?" She asked suspiciously. Darien smiled a sexy smile and pushed open his door.  
  
"In here with me." He told her. The tone of his voice made her shiver and her heart beat speed. Serena stared at him then brushed past her feelings and stood up.  
  
"Alright. But you better keep your hands to your self." She warned, not really meaning it. But he couldn't know that. Dark shadows fell on his bed and Serena cautiously made her way to it, remembering the time they made love on it. She was so glad it was dark, because her cheeks began to burn. She kicked off her slippers and shrugged off her robe and then fell onto the bed with Caleb in her arms and settled him next to her. Caleb sighed and buried his face in night shirt. She felt the bed shift and Darien sunk next to her.  
  
"Serena?" He asked.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Do you always wear that to bed?" He asked, referring to her bikini undies and tank top. Serena laughed softly.  
  
"Yes. Now go to sleep." She said and pulled the covers over her bare legs.  
  
"'Night." She heard Darien say.  
  
"Mmm, 'night." She said before she fell off into dreamland.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina slipped out of Kunzite's embrace and pulled her clothes on. She quietly made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Morning sunshine." She turned to Zoicite who was standing in the bathroom, shaving. Mina groaned.  
  
"I need to pee. Out." She ordered. Zoicite smirked, washed his face and then left. After she was done using the restroom, she stretched and went into the kitchen where Nephrite was making breakfast.  
  
"Mmmm, coffee. Jadeite, you're a life savor." Mina said when Jadeite slid a cup of java to her.  
  
"Where did Serena go?" Zoicite asked buttering a piece of toast. Mina shrugged, and then looked sharply back at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well, she's usually up with Caleb by now. So when I went into her room to wake her up, her bed was empty." He explained.  
  
"What?" She asked in alarm.  
  
"Chill out you two. She got a call from Darien last night to help him with Caleb." Jadeite told them stirring sugar in his brew.  
  
"Oh really?" Nephrite asked looking up from his frying pan.  
  
Mina giggled and ran to her room to get dressed. I'm sooooo going to bust in on them. Where the hell are my shoes?  
  
"What are you going?" She heard Kunzite's husky voice. She turned to him and kissed him.  
  
"Serena is at Darien's. I have to see what those two are up too." She said and ran a brush through her hair. "Do you want to come with me?" She turned from the mirror to him. He yawned and stood up. The blankets fell from his naked body and Mina felt a rush of desire. No! No time for that. She turned from him before she lost all control.  
  
"I'll go, give me a minute." He said and Mina left the room. Ten minutes later, she and Kunzite were outside Darien's apartment door. Mina took out one of her pins and jimmied the lock. It clicked open and they slipped in.  
  
"He was always a neat freak." Kunzite whispered to her looking around the pristine room.  
  
"The bedroom." She whispered. The pair silently went to a slightly open door. Mina gasped when she saw the two snuggled up to one another spoon fashion. Darien had a protective arm around Serena's small body. Caleb was cradled by her, his face in Serena's neck.  
  
"Oh damn, I should have brought a camera." Mina said in a moan. They were a family. Mina sighed and leaned against Kunzite's hard body. I wish they could stay like this forever.  
  
"How many kids do you want?" Kunzite murmured in her ear.  
  
"Three." Mina said in a sigh. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Ten million." He said back and Mina laughed.  
  
"I don't think I can have ten million."  
  
"Well, the practice couldn't hurt." He said back. Mina giggled and covered her mouth when Serena shifted to the sound.  
  
"Let's go eat." She said and pulled Kunzite's hand to the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena woke at Caleb's tittering baby talk. She yawned and stretched. She felt something hard at her back and turned her head to see midnight blue eyes looking lazily down at her. Serena smiled and lifted herself up. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.  
  
"We have to get up Darien." She said.  
  
"No we don't we can stay in bed all day long." He told her in a sleepy voice. Serena rolled over and straddled him with her knees. She was the surprise in his eyes and she leaned down to kiss him. Her hungry lips ravished his mouth and he kissed her back. His arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Forbidden desire swelled out of control and if it wasn't for someone clearing their throat behind them, Serena was sure she and Darien would have made love right then and there. They looked up to see Raye, Lita and Ami in the doorway. Raye had a smirk on her face, Lita raised one of her perfect eyebrows and Ami was beet red.  
  
Darien groaned and dropped his arms back onto the bed. "How did you get in here?" He asked them looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"The door was open that's how." Raye said and bent over to pick Caleb off the floor.  
  
"What? But I locked it last night." He said sitting up. The position had Serena falling on his lap.  
  
"Well, it was open when we came so don't be yelling at us." Lita said. "Coming Serena?" She asked. Serena blushed and scooted off Darien's lap, knowing full well how that would affect him.  
  
"Well, I have to get dressed. Do you want me to come shopping with you for more things?" She asked him, pulling on her robe and slipping on her slippers. Darien stood as well and went over to take Caleb from Raye.  
  
"Sure, I need the help." He said smoothly. Serena smiled, gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek and left with the girls.  
  
"Good luck with his bath!" She called back to him before they left the apartment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien dressed the baby after being soaked by his constant splashing. His hair still dripped with sudsy water. It was a bitch to get shoes and socks on him. Now he was dressed and Darien took his turn on the shower, putting Caleb in his play pin. Andrew had come over, thankfully before he went into the shower.  
  
"You better hurry man. I don't want to be long with this kid." Andrew had warned. Darien took as long as he pleased which was about fifteen minutes. He dressed comfortably in a black shirt and faded blue jeans.  
  
"So, how long do you have to baby-sit?" Andrew asked from his place on the couch.  
  
"Just this week, then his mom is out of the hospital." Darien explained.  
  
Andrew resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shake some sense into his friend. Darien was so frekin' dense. He thought. Didn't he see the remarkable resemblance Caleb and he shared? And what about his eyes? They were Serena's eyes. Andrew swore, if his friend didn't get his memory back soon, he was going to blurt everything out to him. When he started his---- er----friendship with Mina, she told him everything. Of course, just looking at Caleb from the very beginning, he knew that he was Darien's son. It was weird to think that Darien had been Tuxedo Mask at one time and Serena, his sweet friend he considered his other little sister, had or rather is the famous Sailor Moon. It explained a lot. But the secret he swore to protect from his clueless friend was beginning to gnaw at his mind. Still, memories gone or not, couldn't Darien SEE the resemblance? (AN: See, even sweet Andrew thinks Darien is dense...hahaha.....)  
  
"What are you going to do today?" He asked.  
  
"I still need a few things for Caleb, so Serena and I are going shopping right after lunch." He said giving Caleb his pacifier.  
  
"Well, I just came to check on you. I have to get back to the arcade. See you around." He said and left. Darien shook his head and took Caleb into the kitchen to feed him so baby cereal. Soon, noon hit and Serena stood outside his doorway with a stroller in hand.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He asked strapping Caleb in it.  
  
"Luna's." She said simply.  
  
All the way down the street, they were stopped and commented on what a good family they made. Serena didn't make any effort to tell them any different, so Darien simply went along, imagining that they were a family.  
  
"Oh, look at the happy family." Cooed a familiar voice. They turned to see Mina, the girls and the men he met with at the airport.  
  
"Shut up Mina. What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked. They shrugged.  
  
"We wanted to go shopping." Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, for my trophy for beating Raye in our spar."  
  
"We have yet to have that rematch." Raye shot back.  
  
"But when we do, you'll be kneeling on front of me, kissing the master's hand." He sneered at her.  
  
"Why you arrogant...." Raye seethed, but Ami put a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jadeite." Nephrite said in a warning tone.  
  
"We better go now. See you guys later." Lita said and she and the others left them.  
  
Later, Serena helped Darien stack the various jars of baby food in his kitchen shelves. When they were done, they went into the front room.  
  
"Can you say Darien? D-a-r-i-e-n?" He cooed at Caleb. Serna groaned.  
  
"So far, he only says 'bye-bye'" She said and picked Caleb off the ground. "Although, he should be walking pretty soon." She placed Caleb's feet on the ground and he balanced there for a bit before falling back on his butt.  
  
"I bet he'll start talking before he learns how to walk." Darien challenged. Serena looked up at him and saw a spark of mischief in her eyes. She held out her hand.  
  
"Alright, fifty bucks says he'll walk before he talks." She said. Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"Deal." He said sealing the bet by shaking her hand.  
  
"Well," She stood up and handed Caleb back to him. "I need to go. The girls are having dinner without me. See you later." She said and exited his apartment.  
  
"Bye-bye." Caleb said and waved his little hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena knew she was going to win that bet. Caleb was beginning to walk even before the accident. She shook her head and went back up to her own apartment.  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm going to win." Serena groaned. And the war wages on. She saw Raye and Jadeite face to face, glaring at each other. Serena walked over to Mina and Kunzite and slumped down next to them.  
  
"Are you sure Raye and Jadeite were lovers on the moon kingdom?" She grumbled to them. Mina laughed.  
  
"You remember all the fights they got into." Kunzite said with a chuckle.  
  
Serena smiled wickedly. "Yeah, and all the making up too. Those two were insatiable when it came to their 'make-ups'."  
  
"Maybe that's why they fought all the time." Mina suggested.  
  
"You won't be so cocky when I get done with you." Raye bit back. Everyone watched the two bicker. A small soap opera to them.  
  
"How 'bout we make a bet Mars." Jadeite said and Raye focused all her attention to him.  
  
"Alright, what have you got in mind?" She asked, folding her arms.  
  
"The loser has to do what ever the winner says until we have to leave back to America."  
  
Raye was thoughtful. "Alright. You have yourself a deal." She said with a flip of her hair. She held out her hand and Jadeite took it eagerly. Serena couldn't help but smile at the look in Jadeite's eyes. There was desire behind it, and Serena knew that Raye would lose the match. Jadeite always prevailed when he really wanted something and Raye was a prime prize he took great interest in.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll do it. Prepare yourself Mars." He said Mars sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready." She said and turned away from him. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Be ready to do EVERYTHING I want little one." He told her huskily and kissed her hard on the mouth before he let her go.  
  
Raye as well as everyone was surprised at his actions. Raye caught his meaning and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. She growled something under her breath and stalked into the kitchen. Serena looked at everyone and shook her head.  
  
"Well, how 'bout dinner?" Lita broke the silence. Everyone laughed and Nephrite helped her up from the couch. Serena saw how he placed a possessive hand on the small of Lita's back. Well, looks like Raye isn't the only one to get laid before the guards' trip was up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Darien, I heard you were on baby duty so I came by to help you." Darien cursed at the annoying voice at his door. Ann stood there, looking up at him with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hi Ann." He muttered and went into the kitchen to make Caleb a bottle. He poured the milk Serena had made into the glass bottle and ran it under hot water to warm it up. Where was Serena? She was supposed to be here by now. He scowled. Now he was stuck with crazy Ann.  
  
Caleb was happily pulling out tissues from the box when someone rudely interrupted him by picking him up roughly. He looked up and stared in cold, reddish-pink eyes. "Don't do that. You don't want to mess up Darien's nice apartment do you?" She asked in an icy voice. Caleb felt something was wrong with her and he was scared. Tears mounted and he let out a squeal and threw back his head. **Leave me alone! DADDY!**  
  
"Uh, could you change his diaper?" Darien told her from around the corner when he heard Caleb cry.  
  
**NO! Tell her to go away. I want my mommy! Mommy!** He was helpless to do anything.  
  
"Here you go." Darien gave Caleb his bottle and then sucked in his breath when he peed on Ann. Ann let out a startled gasp and looked down at her wet shirt. Darien had to cough to cover his laugh.  
  
"Why you little...." Ann seethed and stepped away from Caleb.  
  
"He didn't mean it Ann. You don't have to get mad about it." Darien defended.  
  
"I don't care! Uhh, that's so disgusting and I just bought this shirt!" She grabbed her purse off the couch and stormed out of his apartment, just as Serena entered. Startled, Serena stepped aside to let her pass. When Ann was out of sight, Serena looked back at him with hurt and anger.  
  
"Did you find someone to replace me?" She asked him folding her arms in front of her.  
  
"NO!" He cried and threw up his hands in frustration. "She just stopped by and let herself in. Then she was changing his diaper and he peed on her." He explained.  
  
Serena's face turned from angry to surprise. "He peed on her?" She asked with a little giggle. Darien had to grin.  
  
"Yeah, he has good aim." She laughed and turned to look down at the baby.  
  
**MOMMY! You're here!** Caleb picked himself up and balanced on his feet, getting the feel of standing on his own. He moved one leg and then another, wanting to see her.  
  
"Caleb!" Serena cried with a wide smile on her face. Darien turned to see Caleb take another step. His eyes widened. Caleb took three more steps before he plopped back down in front of the tissue box.  
  
**Oooh, more floaty thingies!** Caleb thought and began tossing the tissues up again.  
  
"He walked! Did you see him?" Serena asked and threw her arms around his neck for a big hug. Darien caught her and laughed.  
  
"Sure did meatball head." He said. Serena pulled out of his grasp and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You owe me fifty buck mister." She said before she gave him a peck on the mouth and moved away from him.  
  
Caleb looked up to see his mommy smiling brightly at him. "You walked!" He heard her say. He grinned. **I know, I'm the man.** (AN: Yeah, Caleb is going to inherit his cocky nature from Darien.....te he he) She gathered him up and he breathed in her sweet scent.  
  
For a moment, Darien saw how much Caleb looked like him. For a moment, he saw Serena's eyes mirrored in the small child's eyes. For a moment, Darien felt a little cold. No wonder people were commenting on how much they looked good together walking down the street. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Caleb was his own son and Serena the mother. Wishful thinking. He thought, but he still couldn't shake the coldness from him. Wishful thinking........... right?  
  
There was a knock at the door and Darien opened it. Ami was standing outside looking nervous and a bit frantic.  
  
"Is Serena in there?" She asked. Darien stepped aside and let her in. Words were exchanged and Serena turned back to him.  
  
"I got to go Darien. I'll stop by later okay?" She said and all he could nod and she was out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and Ami arrived just in time to see the scouts being knocked unconscious by the yomen. She and Ami transformed, and the yomen sent her little strands of dark energy at them, paralyzing them. They couldn't move, but a white rose sailed down and the yomen lost its hold on them. Serena looked to the side to see Ami's jaw set in grim despise and she glowed blue. Serena knew what that meant. Mina had turned orange the time she saved the little kindergarteners from a yomen attack not to long ago. That meant that Ami was preparing to send a new attack at the monster.  
  
"Mercury ice bubbles.........FREEZE!" She cried out and sent her attack at the yomen. Ice encased the yomen and she fell from the ground. Serena took her chance and moon dusted it.  
  
"Great job Scouts." The Moonlight Knight told them. Serena saw a devilish glint in his eyes and blushed. If only he knew all the dreams she had about them.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna was let out and Serena and Darien went to the hospital to 'return' Caleb back to his 'mom'. (AN: Can you imagine Dr. Evil doing the finger quote things? Oops sorry, a bit sidetracked)  
  
"Hey, welcome back Luna." Serena greeted her friend. Luna smiled and shook back her hair.  
  
"Well, it's good to be back." She said.  
  
"Yeah, me and Darien took real good care of your son." Serena said, sending a silent message to her friend. Luna looked at her oddly, but Caleb's little laugh grabbed her attention.  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Luna laughed and took Caleb from Darien. Serena felt Luna's love wash over her.  
  
"He was a real good baby." Darien said.  
  
"Well, thank you two for watching him. I really appreciate it." She said and gathered Caleb's thing. They all walked out of the door. "We better go home. Thank you again." She looked back down at Caleb. "Say bye- bye." She said. Caleb looked up.  
  
"Bye-bye Dawein." He said. Serena's mouth dropped open and she looked up at an equally shocked Darien. Luna laughed and started down the road with Caleb's stroller.  
  
"Did I imagine that?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head.  
  
"We taught him how to walk and talk." She squealed and she and Darien high-fived each other.  
  
Later that night, Serena looked out her window, looking at the moon. What a great experience. It was great to share Caleb's first steps and first words with Darien. She sighed and laid on her bed. He has to remember them soon, because she was so lonely with out him. With that, she fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Yayyyyy!!! Another chapter done! This one was the longest so far. Stay tune for the next one, where Raye and Jadeite have their spar. REVIEWS people, I love the comments. So please, review me. Kisses......*muh*ieoot! What about Darien? uch. Even with our memories back, they still don'herry blossom fesitval,were pretty good seats 


	16. Jealousy

Chapter 16 Jealousy  
  
Serena winced as Raye took a hard blow to the stomach. She, her scouts and the guards were watching Raye and Jadeite spar in mute tension. They sparring two circled each other. Then, Raye swung at him in surprise and caught him off guard. Jadeite landed on his back, looking up at Raye's gloating face. But soon, a long leg shot out and swept her off her feet. She tumbled to the ground with a cry and rolled to her side. Raye glared at him and Jadeite simply smirked at her. The spar waged on, with both sides not wanting to give in. Serena could tell Raye was tiring and Jadeite knew that to. She sat back and soon a pin from Jadeite ended the match. The guards hooted and hollered for him, and the scouts booed him and went down to meet the sweaty couple on the mat. Serena helped Raye off the floor. She looked so defeated and angry.  
  
"Are you okay Raye?" She asked handing her a wet towel that Lita gave her. Raye wiped her flushed face and stalked to the locker rooms.  
  
"He got lucky." Serena heard her mutter. She and the scouts exchanged glances and hurried after her, with Luna behind them holding Caleb's hand while he got use to the mat he was walking on.  
  
In the locker room, metal could be heard slamming and curses on Jadeite's head bounced off the walls. Soon, water ran and Serena knew Raye was taking a shower.  
  
"I knew she would lose. Jadeite wants her so bad." Serena told them with a giggle.  
  
"I wonder how she is going to take being Jadeite's slave." Lita said with a thoughtful finger to her chin.  
  
"Well she's in luck. They guys are leaving in three days anyways." Mina said with a sorrowful sigh.  
  
"Aww, I hope you don't die of depression once Kunzite leaves." Ami said with a mock sympathetic pat on her shoulder.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Serena went to see who it was. Jadeite was sanding before her with a victorious smile on his face.  
  
"Where is my love slave at?" He asked looking over his shoulder to search for Raye. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"In the shower. She'll be done in a minute. Listen Jadeite, I know what you have plan for her, but you have to be gentle." She looked past her to see Raye getting dressed. "She's never been with anyone." She sent a silent message to him. Jadeite's smile softened.  
  
"I know Sere. I'll be careful. You know I love her enough never to hurt her." He told her in a low voice filled with emotion. Serena nodded and stepped aside when Raye was dressed.  
  
"Come along slave. We have much to do." Jadeite told her and Raye said something under her breath and stalked past him. Jadeite chucked and shook his blonde head. "I'm going to have fun with her." He said and left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you ever wonder who the Moonlight Knight is?" Lita asked Serena and Ami one day walking to school. Serena's steps faltered. Yes, who is the Moonlight knight? She wondered that every time he came to save them. He reminded her so much of Darien. And her dreams. She blushed a little. They were so real.  
  
"Yes, I wonder who he is all the time. He looks a lot like Tuxedo Mask." Ami told them not glancing up from her book. In the distance they heard the two minute bell ring.  
  
"Oh no!" Serena screeched.  
  
"The bell!" Lita said and they all began to run.  
  
"I'm never going to stay the night over at your apartment again Serena!" Ami told her. Soon, Serena ran smack dab in a familiar chest and staggered back and lost her balance. Strong arms caught her before her butt hit the hard sidewalk.  
  
"Typical Serena." Drawled the lazy, oh-so fine voice of her sweet tormentor.  
  
"Thank you Darien. I got to go. See you later." She hurried past him.  
During the whole day, Serena's stomach growled. She couldn't wait for lunch. Unfortunately for her, she left in at home. Lita! She always had food for her! She searched her out and found her among Allen's admirers.  
  
"Please tell me you have something for me to eat!" Serena wailed to her. Lita smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Serena." She said and looked back to Allen. Serena felt his gaze on her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Serena whispered to her. Lita shrugged.  
  
"He reminds me of Nephrite. Besides, I was going to save him from this crowed of wild girls." She said. Serena shrugged.  
  
"Well, good luck with that." She muttered and saw him coming to them. "Uhh, got to go. See ya Lita!" She said and hurried away before he started making her go all girly for him. She wondered how he did that. She looked around campus and saw Mina and Ami. But their lunches were all eaten and she moaned and collapsed next to them. "I need food!" She groaned.  
  
"Sorry Serena. We just finished." Ami replied sheepishly.  
  
"Hey meatball head." Said a dark voice. Pictures of a huge pile of spaghetti and meatballs assaulted her mind.  
  
"Mmmm, meatballs." She said rather in a daze. (AN: I just had to use Homer Simpson's famous line. Don't own the Simpson's either!)  
  
What's wrong with you?" Said the voice again. Serena shook herself out of her daze and looked up to see Darien looming over her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He grinned.  
  
"Didn't Ami tell you?" He asked and crouched down. Serena looked up to see Ami cough in embarrassment.  
  
"Darien and a few of his colleagues form school are putting on a play in the Little Theater and need volunteers for it." She said.  
  
"A play?!" Screech the annoying voice of Ann the Leech. Serena groaned. She didn't need her right now trying to pick up on her Darien. "What kind of play is it?" She asked.  
  
"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." He said. Serena heard the irritated note in his voice.  
  
"Really? I LOVE that story. Who's going to play the lead?"  
  
"I am." Mina stepped in.  
  
"You? But I wanted to do it!" Ami told her.  
  
"Hey, I should play Snow White." The new voice of Lita said. Serena was still lying on the ground and looked up at the faces of her scouts and Ann.  
  
"I have the most acting experience." Mina said.  
  
"So? I have the bigger chest!" Lita said, thrusting her generous breasts out for them all to see. Darien cleared his throat and looked away with pink cheeks.  
  
"Now now children, here." Ann said and held out strings in her hand. "We'll draw strings for all the parts. You have a friend Raye don't you? Good, then one of you can pick for her. There is one white one and one red on and the rest are blue. Who ever gets the red one has to be the wicked witch and who ever gets the white one will be Snow White. If you get a blue one, then you have to be a dwarf." Ann explained and held out her hand. Serena sighed and grabbed a string from her place on the ground.  
  
"RED!" She screeched looking at the sting in distaste.  
  
All the others drew one, Ami, drawing for Raye. All blue.  
  
"So that means I have the white one! I'm going to be Snow White!" Ann yelled in triumph. Serena sat up and heard Darien groan.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"I took the place of the Prince before I came here." He told her mournfully. Serena felt he heart squeeze. Ann the Leech was going to have to kiss Darien!  
  
"So when do we rehearse?" Ann asked.  
  
"Tomorrow evening." He mumbled and Ann squealed.  
  
"I can't wait!" She said and ran away.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you can't." Serena said quietly to herself, glaring at Ann's disappearing figure. She looked down at her string. Damn it! Her stomach growled again and she moaned and fell back on the ground.  
  
"Forgot you lunch?" Darien asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Shut up." Serena moaned and then gasped when he scooped her up in his arms. "Darien! What are you doing?" She hissed and looked about her to see girls glaring at her more. Great.  
  
"Can you ditch a period?" He asked.  
  
"Why?" She asked, eyeing him.  
  
"We'll go get something to eat." He told her. Serena brightened.  
  
"Yes! Gods, thank you. I was about to die!" She told him and he let her down.  
  
"My motorcycle is that way." He told her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Since when do you have a motorcycle?" She asked.  
  
"A while, but it was too cold to ride until now. Come on." He told her pulling her hand.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't worry Ames." Serena said to her scowling friend.  
  
"Bring me back something to drink!" Mina and Lita called out in unison. When they reached the student parking lot, Serena saw his motorcycle. Just how rich was he? She asked herself. He threw a helmet to her and she snapped it on her head. She straddled the seat behind her, praying that her skirt wouldn't fly over head and show the passersby her underwear. Not that they were ugly underwear. She thought with a little smirk. He started the bike and she gasped and clamped a death grip in his waist.  
  
"Ready to go?" She heard laughter in his voice. She let out a squeaky yes and he zoomed off. She had to squeeze her eyes shut until they reached their destination.  
  
Finally, there were there. Serena swore Darien took the long way because they arrived at the Crown Arcade in ten minutes when it took ten minutes for her to walk here.  
  
The bell chimed as soon as they entered. The place was rather dead.  
  
"Hey guys." Greeted Andrew in a friendly, but suspicious voice.  
  
Serena's stomach replied with a mind of its own and Andrew laughed and motioned them to the bar counter. "The usual Serena?" Andrew asked going in the back to tell the cook.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Andrew." She said and began spinning in her chair.  
  
"How old are you again?" Darien asked dryly with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to grow up to fast Darien. Childhood is something you can't get back and I'm taking full advantage of it." She said and continued to spin. Yes, her childhood was a mixture of responsibility. She loved Caleb with all her heart, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be a normal girl with out an almost one year old son and without the duty of being Sailor Moon. Soon, the delicious aroma of her food had her stopping.  
  
"Oh Andrew, thank you so much!" She gushed and dug into her steaming plate of fries before he sat them down in the counter. The first fry was like a lifesaver to her. The salty, greasy little stick of fatty goodness had her moaning with relief.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the day of the rehearsal and Serena and the girls arrived at the Little Theater only to be mobbed by possessed fashion coordinators and make-up artist.  
  
"It's more like we're going to be in a movie rather that a play." Lita said and swatted away persistent hands that were putting on her make- up.  
  
"Why is he going all out?" Raye asked irritated as she was stripped of her clothes.  
  
"How am I to know?" Serena growled when her hair was pulled form the little buns.  
  
"Because he wants to make it the best play ever." Said an annoying voice. Serena turned to see Ann all dressed and ready to begin.  
  
"But it's rehearsal! We need all this stuff now?" Ami asked while a fashion person held up different costumes to her.  
  
"Well, it was my idea to get them in here." Ann replied a little shyly. Serena looked at her and wondered more. Ann was actually shy?  
  
Serena gasped when her shirt was yanked over her head.  
  
"Girls, you're here." Darien came in when they were almost naked. They all covered themselves and dashed behind something to hide their nude bodies. Serena looked around and shrugged. It's not like he never seen me naked before. She thought, oh yeah, but he hasn't got his memories back yet. Damn.  
  
"Uh, Darien could you go out before Raye decides she wants to kill you?" Serena asked. Darien's eyes were riveted on her chest. Serena fought a smile. I do have a nice chest and the bra it pretty too.  
  
"Darien!" Lita hissed.  
  
He snapped out of his lost thoughts and ran a hand through his hair." Uh, right, sorry girls." He said and made a hasty retreat out of the dressing room.  
  
"Put a 'knock please' sign on the door." Ami stammered and she was attacked again by costumes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He tried to concentrate on his lines, but Serena's chest kept invading his head.  
  
"If only I could warm your ice cold lips with my kiss, to wake you from your sleep." He said and fought a grimace. Why did Ann have to be Snow White? He leaned down.  
  
"We've done this scene how many times? I think we got it right." Snapped Raye's annoyed voice. Darien shot up and sent a gratifying look to her.  
  
"But this scene is important!" Ann whined. Darien shook his head. Could she be any more obvious?  
  
"How 'bout we do the wicked witch scene?" Ami offered.  
  
"Alright, let me get Serena." Lita said. Darien watched her pull a hand from the side.  
  
"No, Lita, I look like a slut!" He heard Serena hiss at her.  
  
"Come on Meatball head." Raye called out to her with hands on her hips.  
  
Lita was the stronger party by far and soon, Serena was pulled onto the floor. Darien almost lost it again when he saw what she was wearing. He slender body that haunted his dreams was encased in a skin tight black and red dress with slits going up to her high thigh and her breasts almost spilled out of the bodice. He looked around to see all of the guys in his class stare at her with mouths hanging open. Jealousy flamed inside of him as well as iron possessiveness. There was no way she was going to remain in that dress for the whole city to see he thought angrily.  
  
"Lets get this done and over with." He said in a smooth voice, masking his true feelings.  
  
Serena walked to where her enchanted mirror was. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" She cooed.  
  
"You are." Said a voice that further ticked off Darien. Allen was seated in the auditorium looking like he was going to eat her alive. Darien read the lust in the other man's eyes. He griped his script tightly, resisting the urge to throw it at Allen.  
  
"This is a closed rehearsal." He told him tightly. Allen yanked his gaze from Serena to him and smiled.  
  
"I just came by to pick up Ann. When will you be done?" He asked him.  
  
"Now. We're done now." Darien said not wanting Allen to check out Serena anymore.  
  
"Great, come on Ann, we have homework." Allen said, but he was looking as Serena. Allen got up on the stage and walked up to her. Serena stood by and gave him a friendly smile. "And I meant what I said Serena. You're the most beautiful person on the stage." He told her while running a finger across her smooth shoulder.  
  
The action broke the restraint he tried to hold. Rage filled every part of his being and he yanked Serena out of Allen's reach and pulled her to the side. He spun her around and grabbed her face in his hands.  
  
"Don't ever let him touch you again." He growled to her and bent and kissed her mouth hard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina watched the whole exchange with mild interest. She saw Darien being pushed over the edge, and wondered how long he would stand by and let Allen touch her. She wasn't disappointed when he finally snapped and dragged Serena off to the side. No doubt, putting his claim on her she thought with a sigh.  
  
"See you tomorrow guys!" Ann called out to them and left to get changed.  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?" Ami asked them pointing where Serena and Darien were in a lip lock match, hands everywhere. Mina nodded when the aurora around them began to pulse red again.  
  
Raye and Lita took it upon themselves to pull the pair apart. Serena was rather in a daze and Darien had a cocky smile on his lips. They dragged Serena away from him.  
  
"Let's go home." Ami said and helped the girls cart Serena off to the dressing room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena walked slowly to the Little Theater. Over the past few weeks they spent every waking hour practicing and getting the 'stage presence' right. She shook her head and headed up the stairs. The guys had left and now the apartment seemed empty. She and Mina tried to weasel details from Raye about her days as Jadeite's 'love slave', but she remained tight lipped telling them to mind their own business. The brat.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Ready to shine tonight?" Darien greeted her by the doors. Serena nodded, and stifled a giggle at the image of Darien in tights and a frilly white shirt. But a chuckle or two escaped and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Don't start, Andrew gave me an earful before you came." But Serena couldn't help but giggle. Darien advanced on her and she held up her hand and took a step back.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop." She stifled the laugh that began to rise in her.  
  
"Go get ready." He growled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Serena made her way past him. Ever since the incident with Allen, Darien had made a silent claim on her. It was a start, she thought, but she wanted him to get all of his memories back before she brought Caleb into the picture. The girls' dressing room was buzzing by the time she got there. Her costume was pulled from the rack, and her hair was pulled from her buns. Soon, she was dressed in her wicked witch ensemble and ready for stage. Her scouts made pretty dwarfs, and Molly and Melvin joined in. Raye was Grumpy and Serena thought that particular dwarf suited her.  
  
"Be ready in five." Called a college director.  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" Ann squealed. Serena grudgingly had to admit that Ann looked beautiful in her Snow White costume.  
  
"Good luck Ann." Serena forced a smile that Ann readily took.  
  
"Thank you." She said and soon, there was a buzzing and it was time for them to go onto the stage. They all filed out. The first scene was a breeze, Ann was singing, Darien wooing her, Serena cooing at her mirror. The play progressed slowly until it was almost the end. The kissing scene was coming up, but Serena wasn't sure she could handle it.  
  
They were all huddled behind the curtains when a loud boom had them all ducking.  
  
"Ahhh! A cardian!" Serena heard someone scream. She and her scouts looked at one another and rushed to peek around the curtains. The clown like cardian was draining the audience's energy.  
  
Serena looked around and saw Ann and Darien no where in sight, and Molly and Melvin fainted.  
  
"Let's do this." Lita said and pulled out her transformation pen. They all transformed and made an entrance. The audience was still conscious and soon cheers rose up from them. With a special appearance by the Moonlight Knight and by the power of the scepter, the cardian was toasted. They all de-transformed and left. Darien greeted them.  
  
"Ann is gone." He told them. Serena frowned. Where could she have gone? Did the cardian scare her off?  
  
"What are we going to do?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hey, Serena could play the part. All she does is kiss you and wake up and say a few lines after that." Ami offered. A devilish smile played on Darien's lips.  
  
"How 'bout it? Can you do it?" He asked. Serena straitened her shoulders and lifted her head, taking her Moon Princess stance.  
  
"Of course." She said breezily.  
  
"Well, go change." He told her with a playful smack on the butt and Serena left to change.  
  
"Oh Ami, I don't know how to thank you. You're the best." Serena smiled fondly at her small friend and hugged her.  
  
"Anytime Serena." Ami giggled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sammy sat in the cushiony chairs and waited for the final scene. Usually, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs wouldn't interest him. It was too girly, but his sister was playing in it, and of course, he had to support her. He didn't know why, but his big sister had changed a lot. He looked to the side of him where Luna and her boyfriend Artemis were sitting with him, holding his nephew Caleb. He turned back to the dark stage and saw Snow White laying in a platform with the dwarfs kneeling before her. Soon, the prince came and bent down.  
  
"If only I could warm your ice cold lips with my kiss, to wake you from your sleep." The prince said. Sammy leaned forward and realized that Snow White was Serena! This piped his interest even further. The dark haired man he remembered from the Virtual Reality game leaned closer and closer and soon, they kissed.  
  
"Yuk." He said and meant to look away, but the man's profile caught his eye. He squinted. There was something familiar about that profile. He looked back to Caleb, watching the scene in great interest. Then the answer stuck him like ice cold water was thrown on him.  
  
That guy, Darien, was Caleb's father! He sat with shock resonating through his body. Jeeze, oh my gods! I know who Caleb's father is!  
  
"Sammy, is something the matter?" Luna asked him gently. Sammy looked into the older woman's eyes and soon, something else struck him. This Luna character had eyes just like Serena's black cat Luna. And they had the same name! He gasped, realization whipping him in the face.  
  
"Oh gods." He choked out, looking back to the stage to see Serena and Darien still kissing. How can this be? How can a cat be human?  
  
"Oh, look, its over. Come along Sammy, let's go give the flowers we bought to Serena." Luna said and they went to the dressing room on the side. He walked stiffly to the door, all his thoughts running rampant through his mind.  
  
"Hey Serena, great show." Luna greeted. Sammy looked up to see his sister looking happy at them.  
  
"How did you like it Sammy?" Serena asked and took Caleb from Luna. He shrugged.  
  
"It was alright." He muttered.  
  
"Can we go now? I'm hungry and I want to get all this gunk off my face." Lita said, wiping her hand across her forehead.  
  
"Sure, uh Sammy, could you go get my bag in the dressing room?" Serena asked him. Sammy went, but without a grumble or two.  
  
He found her bag on a chair and he grabbed it roughly off the chair. Something clattered to the ground and he bent down to pick it up. It was the broach Serena always wore. He studied it. He didn't know why it was so important to her. She took it with her everywhere she went. He opened it and saw a pretty crystal in it. Unconsciously, he touched it, and soon, everything around him blurred. Images passed through his eyes. Image of Serena dressed in a white dress and Darien dressed in some kind armor, tuxedo getup. He saw an older woman that looked like Serena and he saw Luna the cat talking then transforming into a human. He saw the first time Serena changed into Sailor Moon, and the other girls transform into the Sailor Scouts. He saw the night in the Ally. He wanted to close his eyes to THAT image. He saw her giving birth to Caleb and he saw her return. He shook his head, trying to blot out the rapid pictures of his sister's hidden life, but they kept on coming. He saw all the battles she fought and Darien's betrayal and how she got him back. He watched him die in his sister's sobbing arms and he saw the battle with Beryl and he watched as Serena died as well, only to be reborn. He watched in pain as his sister was brought back as Sailor Moon and how Darien lost all his memories. Soon, the images were gone and he was left shaking.  
  
"Sammy? Are you alright?" Serena came to him. Tears mounted in his eyes and he launched himself into her arms.  
  
"Oh Serena! I'm sorry I was mean to you! I didn't know that you had so much pain in your life!" He sobbed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena looked down at her little brother in confusion. What was wrong with him? Why the water works? She saw her broach lying on the ground and soon the answer dawned at her. He had touched the broach.  
  
"Sammy, what did you see?" She asked pulling away from him. Sammy's eyes were wet and he looked away guiltily.  
  
"Everything. From the beginning." He told her.  
  
"Oh no." Mina breathed. She and the others looked in horror at Sammy and all his knowledge.  
  
"Come on, we need to talk." Serena said and led him away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Yeah, stupid cliff hanger. I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I know, I know, kinda boring too. I have one chapter left and then the epilogue. Please review, I love all the comments. So REVIEW! You all are my inspiration. And I know I told you in my bio, that I was going to post 'One Nighter' but, I'm having trouble with that one and my other story, 'Past Princess's Passions' is almost done too. YAAAAY! 


	17. In the End

Chapter 17  
In the End  
  
Serena and the girls all led Sammy to a table in a quiet restaurant. The whole way there he had not said one word. Serena was worried about him and Luna was being a pain in the ass calling this a 'breach of security', but she guessed you couldn't blame her. After all, this knowledge could be deadly. They all sat and Serena took a deep breath.  
  
"Well....." There was a pause. What could she say? "Sammy, uh, what can I tell you that you already don't know?" She asked, feeling helpless and a bit embarrassed. If he saw ALL of her memories, he must have seen the night when Caleb was conceived. She fought down a blush. He was only 12 for goodness sakes. It was almost like porn for him to watch. Jeeze, what would Darien say if he knew?  
  
"Are you really Sailor Moon?" He asked. Serena nodded and she and the girls exchanged looks. "And you four," He asked pointing to the scouts, "Are the Sailor Scouts."  
  
They all bobbed their heads in unison. He turned to Luna and Artemis. "And you're cats that can change into humans?" He asked them. They nodded. Serena watched him from across the table as her digested the information. It was a lot Serena knew.  
  
"Sammy, now that you know all of this, I have to tell you not to say anything to mom and dad. I don't want them to know that we're the sailor scouts." Serena told him firmly.  
  
"And Caleb?" He asked.  
  
Serena sighed. "I want to tell mom and dad about Darien and I. You have to keep that a secret too."  
  
Sammy sighed and leaned back in the booth seat. "That's a lot of secret to keep Serena." Serena froze, but Sammy looked into her eyes with a smile. "But I can do it." He told her proudly. Serena let out a sigh of relief and went around the table to give him a hug.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena sighed as she sat the menu aside. Allen murmured something to the waiter. One second ago, she was on her way to the mall to meet Raye and Caleb, the next she was dragged to lunch by a persistent Allen.  
  
"I enjoyed the play you and Ann were in." Allen said with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Thank you. Ann left all of the sudden. Was she alright?" She asked, not really caring.  
  
"Yeah, the monster kinda freaked her out and I had to take her home." He explained easily. Something in the tone of his voice had her wondering if it was true.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" A voice that Serena knew all to well.  
  
"Hi Ann." Allen said quickly, standing up. Serena looked up as well and saw that Ann roped Darien to her.  
  
"I really have to go Ann, I have a report due in two days." Darien tried to explain while pulling his arm out of her grasp.  
  
"Yeah, and I promised to help him." Serena said jumping up. "Sorry Allen, maybe next time." Serena said and pushed Darien down the sidewalk.  
  
"What's with those two?" Darien asked looking back to see Ann and Allen arguing.  
  
"She always seems jealous for some reason." Serena said with a shrug.  
  
"Where are you headed?" He asked sliding an arm around her waist.  
  
"The mall. Raye is waiting for me." Probably going to kill me as soon as I enter. Serena thought, a sliver of fear in her. She almost laughed, she was overreacting.  
  
"Well, I better get going. I really do have a report due." He told her and left her at the entrance of the mall. With a quick kiss goodbye, they parted. She saw Raye and Caleb in the food court. Some guy was trying to pick up on her. Serena watched silently as Raye shook off her admirer with a dismissive flick of her slender hand. The guy took the hint, but left his number on the table for her anyway. Serena giggled at Raye's annoyed face as she made her way to the table. Caleb squealed with delight as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Finally meatball head." Raye breathed.  
  
"I just wanted to give your admirer a chance with you." Serena said innocently and took Caleb from her.  
  
"Mommymommymommy." He chanted.  
  
"Ready to go?" Serena asked, placing Caleb on her hip. Raye nodded and gathered her purse off the table. Serena felt something was wrong with her. She seemed agitated for some reason. It took her three stores to finally ask.  
  
Raye glanced from side to side and then pulled her off to the side. "My moon hasn't come in a week." She whispered urgently. Serena frowned then something clicked in her mind.  
  
"Serious?" She whispered. Raye shook her head up and down, her amethyst eyes were filled with worry and desperation. "You don't think you're........."  
  
Raye cut her off. "I don't know. We used protection."  
  
"Do you want to get a test?" Serena asked her shifting Caleb to her other hip. Raye looked down.  
  
"I guess." She whispered in a heartbreaking tone. Serena hugged her.  
  
"Come on Raye. Maybe it's a false alarm." Serena suggested, praying it was true. She was going to kill Jadeite if he knocked up poor Raye. They shopped to get their minds off of the problem, but soon evening fell upon them and they left to a convenient store. Raye pranced in the aisle not wanting to touch the test that was on the shelf.  
  
"You know, maybe I am reacting. You know me Serena, always worried about something." She said and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the store. Serena shook her off.  
  
"Come on Raye, you have to know for sure. I mean, what if you are. You have to start planning. A baby is a really big deal." Serena tried to explain to her.  
  
Raye bit her lip. "Was it like this for you?" She asked. Serena blinked, thinking back to the time she found out she might have been pregnant.  
  
"Yes, I was really scared. And at that time, Darien and I weren't exactly buddies." She admitted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
On the other side of the aisle, Darien paused, hearing his name.  
  
"What were your first thoughts?" He heard someone ask. He looked through the shelves to see Serena and Raye talking among themselves. He looked from Raye to Serena.  
  
"I was scared. I mean, I was only sixteen, not so great in school. I thought I was going to die if I told my parents, you know, like they would disown me or something. And Darien and I hated each other. It was quite a shock after I found out who he really was." She said softly. What was she talking about? Find out who he really was?  
  
"How DID you find out that Darien was Tuxedo Mask?" Raye asked. He saw Serena blush.  
  
"After we you know..........and after you all left, I saw him jumping across the tops of the buildings and I decided to follow him." She said. A million thoughts were running through Darien's mind as he listened.  
  
"Oh." Raye said and turned to the opposite shelf. "I'm scared, what if I am pregnant Serena?" Raye asked. He heard the quiver in her voice. Serena put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you are, then I'll help you get through this. I've been there and done this believe me, once you have the baby, everything you went through will be worth while. Look at my son." She said and held out Caleb. She laughed. "He's still alive." She joked. Darien sucked in a harsh breath.  
  
Raye looked up and smiled. "And he looks like his daddy everyday huh Caleb Chiba." She cooed at the smiling baby while gently pinching his chubby cheek. He backed away, feeling light headed. Did he hear that right? His heart beat sped up and he bumped into the shelf in the back of him.  
  
"Come on, we have to get back. You know Luna. She wants to have a meeting tonight."  
  
"Yeah, ever since Sammy found out that we were the Sailor Scouts, she's been very disturbed." Raye chuckled.  
  
"Just like you Sailor Mars." Serena teased.  
  
"Shut up. Let's go Sailor Moon." Raye joked back and they left the aisle. Darien let out a breath and peeked around the corner to see Serena and Raye holding Caleb's little had as he walked between them, swinging him up every now and then. This can't be true. He would have remembered if he and Serena ever made love together. And what was this about him being Tuxedo Mask? He saw them in the distance exit through the sliding doors. He had to talk to someone. Andrew maybe. He walked to the cashier and paid for his book and then left to the arcade. Andrew was just about to close.  
  
"Hey Dare, what's up?" He asked looking up from the money he was counting.  
  
"Andrew, you wouldn't believe what I heard Raye and Serena discussing." He said in a rush. Andrew looked up and lifted a brow.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was in the store and I accidentally overheard them talking about how Raye might be pregnant, and all, so I kinda listened in........." He retold all of what he heard, even about them being the Sailor Scouts. Andrew paled a little.  
  
"Wow, Dare, that was a great story but......."  
  
"It wasn't a story!" He exploded. Something about the way Andrew avoided his eyes had him grow even more suspicious." You knew." He finally said, feeling like the biggest fool in the world. Everyone but him knew about Caleb and the Tuxedo Mask thing.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Darien. Mina told me I was sworn to secrecy and that you would get all your memories back." He heard a little panic note in his tone.  
  
"So everything is true?" Darien growled and stood up from his chair.  
  
"Yes." Was all he said. He never felt so betrayed in his life.  
  
"You are my best friend! How could you do this to me?" He yelled, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"I had to! Look Darien, I'm sorry, really I am but......." Darien cut him off and stalked out the arcade into the cold night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena pulled out her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Serena, Darien was just here and he found out." Andrew's solemn voice echoed through her ears.  
  
"What do you mean he found out?" She demanded and stood up from the table.  
  
"He was at the store earlier when you and Raye were there. He said he heard you talking." Serena felt a bit sick. "I think he went off to find you." There was a screeching sound and Serena jerked her head around to see Darien throw his helmet off and park his motorcycle.  
  
"Serena? Are you there?" Andrew's voice brought her out of the panic she was going into.  
  
"I'll call you back if I'm alive." She said and flipped her phone closed. "Watch Caleb for me." She called out to the group and intercepted him before he made his way to the door. "Darien, I can explain." She said as soon as she was outside.  
  
He paused. She felt how taunt he was. "Yes, why don't you explain?" He told her in a silver voice filled with silky malice. She shivered at the sound.  
  
"I wasn't going you tell you. I wanted you to get your memories back."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I have all my memories, and I don't remember anything about you and me having sex." He shot at her. She winced. How was she going to explain?  
  
"I mean your other memories." She tired to clarify desperately.  
  
"Look Serena, I don't care who you slept with, but how dare you give my last name to another man's child." He hissed with a sharp finger. Serena felt like she had been slapped. He practically called her a whore to her face. Bitter tears welled up in her eyes. She never knew he could be so cruel. "So what was this we had going? Was it all a game to you?" He asked. She looked away. "Was I just a stand in for your real boyfriend?" He snickered at her. That did it for her. She slapped him hard in the face. The smack roughly echoed in the night. Her hand stung, it was almost numb. With out another word, she left him in the night staring after her in shock. When she was inside she buried her hand in her face and cried.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina watched the whole scene unfold before her through the window. Darien was standing out side, looking at the door. A hand came up and touched his pink cheek. He turned around and left. She watched his taillights disappear in the darkness. In the distance, she heard muffled sobs. She sent the scouts a look and they left the room and went out into the hall way. Serena was on the ground, her slender shoulders were shaking.  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry." Ami whispered and knelt down beside her and gathered her in a hug. The scouts all followed suit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena, Ami and Lita were sent to go check up on Allen and Ann a couple of days later.  
  
"I don't know why we were sent. Ann doesn't even like us." Lita grumbled.  
  
"Yes, she's not the easiest person to get along with" Ami said a little shyly. They lived on the wealthy side of town in a new apartment complex. Miss H gave them the room number. Allen answered the door.  
  
"Serena, what a surprise." He greeted them with a please grin. The door opened wider for them all to come in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ann asked them coldly.  
  
"Miss H just wanted us to come and see how you were doing." Lita said and folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"Yes, she was worried about you two. You've missed a whole week of school, so we brought your homework." Ami said and placed a thick folder on the desk.  
  
"Thanx." Ann said dryly with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Allen asked.  
  
"Sure." They all answered in unison. Serena walked around the apartment looking at whatever caught her eye. There was a metal slid door by their book case. She pressed one of the buttons and it slid open. Inside, it was dark and cold. She shivered and took a cautious step in the room. A rough rope like thing slithered out and wrapped itself around her. A scream burbled in her throat. The branches tightened its hold on her. She tried to fight it, but she felt so weak.  
  
"Serena!" She faintly heard someone cry out her name. Allen pulled her back and shut the sliding door.  
  
She stumbled back and landed on her butt in the care of Lita and Ami.  
  
"Are you alright?" Allen looked over her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Serves her right for snooping around." Ann sniffed indigently.  
  
"What was that?" She gasped out. Allen took a small step back and smiled a little nervously.  
  
"A science project in botany." He said smoothly.  
  
"We better go now." Lita helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was nice of you to come." Allen said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ann pushed them out the door. "See you." And with that, she slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"She's such a bitch." Lita grumbled. Serena was still shaking when they reached the school yard. Ami had forgotten one of her books. When she was done, they went to the temple where Raye waited for them with a happy smile on her face. After the fight with Darien, they had found out that she wasn't pregnant.  
  
"Hey guys, Luna and Artemis are waiting in the fire room." She said and then frowned. "What's that in your hair?" She asked.  
  
"It is a bug? Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" Serena squealed, slapping her head, wanting to kill the dreaded bug.  
  
"Hold still." Raye said and pushed her head down. She picked something off of her head and held it out.  
  
"It was just a small piece of bark." She said with a roll of her eyes. Serena squinted up at it and it wiggled. Raye shrieked and dropped it.  
  
"What was that?" She demanded. All of them peered down at the wiggling branch. Ami dug into her purse and pulled out a pair of tweezers and a small Petri dish. She picked the squirming thing up. When the lid was closed, they all leaned. (AN: What else does Ami have in her purse?)  
  
"Didn't Allen say that this was his science project?" Ami asked. Serena gulped and nodded.  
  
"Let's take it to Luna and Artemis and see what they have to say about it." Ami said and they all headed out to Serena and Mina's apartment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She didn't know why she was going all alone to a place that was surely going to kill her, but she wanted to see what was in that room. So she walked down the sidewalk, lost in her own thoughts and bumped into a hard chest. She dreaded looking up because she knew who it was. She felt him.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered and took a step back. He stood in front of her with flowers in his hand. "Where are you going?"  
  
He looked away. "To see Ann." He said. She felt cold as soon as the words were spoken. "She helped me with the play after all and I wanted to see if she was okay. Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To see Allen, he invited me to come over yesterday." It was a lie, but she wanted to get back at him and hurt him like he was hurting her. She his jaw muscle clench and secretly, she was glad he still had SOME feelings in regard to her. They both entered the elevator and went up. Ann answered the door and squealed like a pig when he held out the flowers for her. Serena hated them both at that moment, but she pushed away the bitter filling and moved passed him to Allen.  
  
"I thought I just stop by." She said sweetly, smiling at him in a flirtatious manner.  
  
"I'm glad you did." He murmured and took her hand to kiss it.  
  
"Allen, why don't you get us something to eat? And take Darien with you." Ann cut in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien silently seethed and wanted to murder Allen for touching his Serena. Serena sent him a hooded look and then took a seat on the couch across from Ann. In reality, he had bought the flowers for Serena, hoping they could talk. After she had slapped him, he rode home in a fury. He was mad at her yes, but he was madder at himself. He should have let her explain, but his pride won over. It hurt to think that Serena had shared her body with someone other than himself. That she had a child no less. There must have been a reason she gave Caleb his last name. She said she had wanted to wait until her got his memories back, but he HAD all his memories. Allen hastily made the coffee and told him to grab the sweets in the fridge for him. There was a scream and he spun around and ran back into the living room.  
  
"Where's Serena?!" He yelled at Ann who had a smug smile on her lips. Her screams tore at his heart and he ran into the dark room where he heard her.  
  
"Enough! Enough I say I had enough! Stop it!" There was a dark cry. He saw Serena being held by thick green branches.  
  
"Out of control! Out of control!" A cardian said in a raspy voice. The tree threw the cardian against the wall.  
  
"Serena!" He yelled, but the tree knocked him and Allen down.  
  
"Help me! Someone HELP!" She cried out. The tree grabbed him up as well, he felt like his ribs were going to break. He looked to the side of him and saw that her eyes were beginning to droop.  
  
"Serena, grab my hand!" He called out to her. Wearily, she stretched out her hand. He stretched as well, almost to the point where he thought he would dislocate his shoulder or something. Their finger tips touched, and the brief contact had him breathing a mini sigh of relief. A blue boot shot out and knocked his hand away.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her." Allen hissed at him.  
  
"Allen, you have no right to talk to Darien that way." Ann hissed. He looked at the two, completely changed into some king of leotard.  
  
"So, you finally admit you like the guy." Allen sneered at her. Ann gasped and held a hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Well what did you expect when you're drooling all over her? All that stuff about me being your one and only, all lies!" She shot back at him, pointing at Serena who was barely keeping her eyes open. He desperately wanted to get to her.  
  
While the two aliens bickered, Darien tried to reach for her again, but she was too far away.  
  
"Come on," Allen scoffed, "Quit being a drama queen."  
  
Ann seethed and turned to the trunk of the massive tree. "Doom tree, take all of her energy." She ordered sharply. Darien panicked.  
  
"No, zap Ann's BOYFRIEND, he will give you more energy." Allen came up beside her  
  
"Not true!" Ann ranted. "She doesn't even appreciate her energy." She snapped.  
  
The tree glowed an unruly blue color and soon pain pricked his whole body. He couldn't help but holler out, it was so intense.  
  
"Doom Tree let them go!" Ann said and tried to pry the thick branch away from him. He felt so dizzy, he wanted to throw up. But the tree continued to drain them both. After a while he kinda blacked out and then he was falling. He was caught in someone's arms and lowered to safety. He tried to open his eyes, but was unable to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena pushed away the sleep that wanted to claim her mind.  
  
"Let them go Negatrash!" She heard one of the scouts say. She forced her eyes open.  
  
"Sailor Scouts." She managed to moan. The aliens aimed an attack at them and they jumped out of the way. Mars conjured up her firebird, but it quickly dissipated. Mercury and the others had their turn, but they knocked them down. The scouts all fell to the floor, nearly unconscious. Even when they were down, the aliens continued to torment them and hurt them. She felt her anger win over were weariness and she stood up on shaky legs. She transformed and felt a small renewal of energy. She kneeled beside Darien and lifted his head.  
  
"Darien," She began softly. "Are you alright?" she prodded gently. He moaned in pain, vaguely aware of her presence. He lifted a hand she took it. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you all about our past, but I couldn't." she whispered to him, feeling so tired and sad.  
  
"Doesn't look like your boy toy will be interested in hanging around with you." She heard Allen say behind her.  
  
"How could he choose her over me?" Ann asked in disbelief.  
  
"Humans are only good for one thing. Doom tree fertilizer." Allen said in a harsh voice.  
  
"I won't stand for this!" Ann roared and Serena felt a stinging force hit her in the back. She held onto Darien's hand and slid to a stop across the floor.  
  
"Look at that clingy little wimp. Let go of him!" Another burst of energy. Serena tried to shield Darien from the blow. I just have to keep him safe that's all. Oh Darien hang on. She silently prayed.  
  
"Doom tree, since they refuse to separate, drain them both. They're no use to us." Allen ordered.  
  
"No!" She heard Mars cry out. She and the others picked their bruised bodies from off the floor and charged at them, but they were knocked back in their weakened state.  
  
She grabbed her scepter from the space pocket and aimed an attack at Ann, but was incapable of finishing her enchanted words before Ann shot another dark magic attack at her, knocking her back to Darien's side. Her wrist hurt when she landed on it. Darien moaned again and she turned to him, feeling a light of hope.  
  
"Darien, we'll be together again, I promise." She murmured to him. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I should have known you would never hurt me like I thought you did. I was just angry, I didn't mean what I said." He said in a chocked voice. She nodded and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Knock it off!" Ann screeched and shot multiple dark magic at them, ripping the apart. Her head throbbed, but she held onto his hand like a life line. Ann was going crazy with her powers. Don't they ever get drained using so much magic? She felt Darien's grip on her hand slack and she rolled to her side and up to shield him from another powerful attack. Her whole body ached with pain, she swore she saw stars swim around her head. She braced herself for another one.  
  
"Don't." She heard Darien plead behind her. But she had to do this, it was her job and she would protect him. She owed him that and a lot more.  
  
"Even braver than I thought." Allen breathed. She glared up at them.  
  
"You don't know what bravery is, or friendship. All you know is evil." She spat at them. Allen's eyes widened with hurt and realization.  
  
"That's right, so glad you finally noticed." Ann told her with a sinister grin. She opened her hand and Serena slid back, keeping her hand up in defense. "Renounce your love for Darien and I might spare you." Serena looked at her in disbelief. Was she crazy? Just a moment ago she wanted to kill them both.  
  
"No! Love can't be taken away." She said.  
  
"Sentimental fool." Ann muttered. She raised her hand again. Serena didn't know if she could take another attack. She was already weak and weary. There was a flash and she braced her body for another wave of pain, but when it didn't come she looked up and saw Darien in front of her, warding off the attack. She gasped. Three more attack and Darien fell. She caught his heavy body in her arms.  
  
"Darien, let me do this. You're too weak. Let me protect you." She whispered urgently in his ear and turned her body so that Ann's next attack hit her instead. Tears from pain and worry ran down her face.  
  
Allen said something softly to Ann.  
  
"You're just weak Allen." Ann scoffed.  
  
"No you're the one who's weak. All you know are hatred, vengeance and jealousy." She heard Jupiter say.  
  
"Shut up!" Ann roared and held up her hand. Serena wanted to run and protect the scouts. They couldn't withhold another attack from her. A white rose came sailing down. The Moonlight Knight stood on a thick branch.  
  
"It looks like a bad scene Sailor scouts, but nothing we can't handle." He assured them all. "These misfits can be beaten."  
  
"Misfits?" Ann cried out on protest. "I'll show you what this misfit can do!"  
  
"You're blinded by jealousy. You just can't bear it that Darien has dumped you." He snickered at her. Like they were ever together, Serena thought a little dryly. Ann shot an attack at him and he was hurled back into the trunk of the tree. Serena gasped.  
  
"Moonlight Knight!" She whispered when he disappeared. They ground began to shake and the tree branched began to flay wildly, knocking Ann and Allen around. Sharp points were aimed at Allen and Serena gasped when Ann pushed him out of the way. The sharp branch stuck her deeply in the chest. Allen cried out and caught her falling figure. Blood tricked from the side of her mouth. They murmured silently together. Serena saw tears running down Ann's pale face, and then her hand fell limp to her side.  
  
"Ann, don't leave me!" Allen yelled with so much pain, she clutched Darien tighter to her and buried her face in his silky hair. The tree twitched again and she looked up to see a sharp branch aimed at Allen. Allen looked back. There was defeat in his eyes and he turned back to Ann and bowed over her body. "I'll be with you shortly." She heard him say. Her heart broke and she turned to the tree.  
  
"Stop this now!" She cried out. The sharp branch halted and slithered back.  
  
"You think so Sailor Moon?" A spooky voice asked her. She blinked and looked at the tree.  
  
"You can talk?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Lights exploded from the massive tree. She felt herself falling.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked looking around in confusion. It was dark and faint lights were barely seen.  
  
"I think we're in the mind of the tree." Allen spoke up behind her. She jumped.  
  
"Let me tell you my story." The tree said and began her story. A sad story about how her children were turned to the negaverse.  
  
"Sailor Moon? A favor?" The tree asked gently.  
  
"Sure." She whispered and the tree told her to heal it. She picked up her scepter from the ground by broken concrete and aimed her attack at it. The tree glowed.  
  
"I am free." It breathed and then disappeared. Serena dropped her scepter.  
  
"Oh no! I killed the tree!" She whimpered.  
  
"No Sailor Moon, you healed it." Serena looked behind her to see the Moonlight Knight standing next to her.  
  
"I-I thought you disappeared." She said a bit nervously. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Serena, Moon Princess." He breathed her name. She felt the warmness of his breath on her cheek even though his mouth was covered.  
  
"You know all that?" She asked, gazing into his deep blue eyes. Their faces were inches apart and she made no effort to put any distance between them.  
  
"Yes, and now it is time to tell you who I am." He said and reached up and pulled his mask down. Darien's familiar face looked back at her and she softly gasp.  
  
"Darien?" She asked, he eyes roaming over his face. "But how can this be?"  
  
"I'm not really Darien, but the courageous soul of Darien." He said. She shook her head in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In the battle between Queen Beryl, he lost all his memories of the Moon Kingdom, being Tuxedo Mask and our son, but deep down, he knew that he had to protect the moon princess and the sailor scouts. So I was created to fulfill that mission. I live, only to protect you Sailor Moon, but once I saw you again, I wanted to be with you, thus the nights we spent together."  
  
Serena took a step back. "Those weren't dreams?" She asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He chuckled and touched her cheek.  
  
"No, everything was real. But there is no need for me now. Darien has his memory back."  
  
"You're leaving?" She asked and grabbed his hand.  
  
"It's Darien who needs me now Sailor Moon. He's too weak to sustain me much longer. Farwell my Princess, I will always remember you." He whispered and tilted her face up. She smiled into his eyes and they kissed. It was a soft kiss, filled with sweet emotion and love.  
  
"Where will you go?" She asked when he lifted his mouth from hers.  
  
"Where I belong." He said simply and turned into a white mist. He moved past her and entered Darien's body. It was like they were hugging.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sailor Moon are you there? Sailor Moon?" He shook her shoulders and her eyes fluttered open. He let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Mmm, Darien, is that really you?" She asked and stretched like she was waking from sleep. He nodded, feeling like a whole new person with all his memories back.  
  
"Sure is, and it's great to be back meatball head." He teased her lightly. She smiled and he helped her up.  
  
"Ann? Ann, you came back!" He turned and saw Allen cradling Ann's head, and holding her, much like he was holding Serena.  
  
"I would never leave you Allen." Ann murmured and winked at him.  
  
"Oh look, the tree had come back to life." Serena said pointing at the small seedling glowing and sparkling.  
  
"Look Ann, we got another chance." Allen said and they picked up the seedling.  
  
"They've been healed." Serena said and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Yeah." He said and saw the two aliens float up in the air. They were beginning their journey.  
  
"I think they're going to make it." Serena sighed and the aliens disappeared in the sky.  
  
"So?" Serena twisted around and looked back at the scouts.  
  
"So what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Are you a couple or not?"  
  
"Did you kiss and make up?"  
  
"Yeah, I just remembered like two minutes ago." He said fending off the nosey scouts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena starched under the soft covers and opened her eyes. Lazy midnight blue eyes looked down at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, with a little yawn.  
  
"This is the first time I woke up beside you." He said. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. They had moved in together two weeks after the doom tree fiasco. Ami moved in with Mina. Everything was going great.  
  
She leaned back down and gathered the blankets all around her. "You have to get Caleb this time." She said with a sly grin.  
  
"So what does the day hold for us today?" He said huskily grabbed clean underwear from the drawer. She bit her lip. He became instantly alert. "What?" He demanded.  
  
"Well, I kinda told my parents that you would meet them today." She said hastily. His air constricted.  
  
"What?" He chocked out.  
  
"Yeah, I told them we would be there around noon." She closed the bathroom door before he dashed to stop her.  
  
"Serena! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" He pounded on the door.  
  
"I knew you would say no! Don't worry, I'm sure my mom will like you." She called out to him.  
  
"What about your father?" He called out. There was a pause. "Serena?" The water turned on and he was left standing outside the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Look at that finished at 8:30pm. Well, one more chapter can you believe it? Darien meets Serena's overprotective father, hummmmmm, wonder what will happen? *WINK* Alright, you know what to do, review me everyone, I need reviews!.........................wow, coming out pretty desperate am I?......lol........ 


	18. Pre InLaws

AN: First of all I want to thank you all who stayed with me these months when I was writing the story, I really appreciate your support and you know who you are....*A big smile*.....and I'm currently writing another fic, but I won't post the first chapter until after I get back from my vacation from Wyoming....I hope you all have a great summer!.........~*SilentStar-009*~  
  
Chapter 18  
Pre In-Laws  
  
Serena had to take deep breaths over and over again to calm her self. But what ever she did, her nervousness seemed to mount even more. Her mother had advised her to bring Darien over before her father got off of work. Serena understood the hidden message. Before her father killed Darien. She twisted the engagement ring he had given her three days earlier on her finger. The ride seemed to take forever. She watched Darien from the corner of her eye. He was nervous she could tell, but she couldn't prolong the inevitable meeting between Darien and her parents, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
He pulled into the driveway and they all exited the car, Serena grabbing Caleb from his car seat where he fell asleep. He's getting heavy, she thought with a grimace as she rested him on her shoulder. Darien hesitated at the door.  
  
"Go." She commanded him softly. So he did and minutes later, the door whipped open and her mother stood in front of them.  
  
"Hello, so nice of you to come. Please." She motioned them in. She saw Darien's shoulders relax a little. Sammy bounded down the stairs and joined them in the living room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ikuko Tsukino studied the young man in front of her for a long moment. Her daughter sure knew how to pick them. But looks can only go so far. She remembered all the times Serena would come home in a huff, upset that this guy, Darien Chiba, would tease her about her hair, or her clumsiness, or her grades. Ikuko had to admit, even she was starting to hate the boy that constantly tormented her baby girl. Which had her staring at him, wondering how the two ever got together in the first place. She thought they hated each other. There were a lot of questions about her daughter she wanted to ask. Serena had changed for some reason  
  
"So, Darien, what do you do?" She asked him politely, while poring tea for him.  
  
"I'm a student, and I run my family business." He answered smoothly. She raised a brow.  
  
"How old are you?" She saw him shift uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm twenty one." Ikuko nodded. Kenji was four years older than she when they had met. But she had waited until she was nineteen until she had Serena. Kenji already had a great job and they had wanted to start a family right away. When she was younger, seventeen, he had called her jail bait. She laughed at the memory, but they were determined to be together. Her father wasn't very happy about their hasty marriage when she turned eighteen, and threatened to disown her if she did marry him. But he got over it when Serena was born. Her blonde hair, blue eyed child that had her wondering if the hospital hadn't mixed up the babies in the nursery.  
  
"And that would be Chiba Electronic?" She asked. He nodded. "Serena told me about you. She said that you would always tease her. Is that true?" He gulped.  
  
"Well you see, that way my way of telling her I liked her." He almost stuttered. Serena smiled.  
  
"You could have just told me upfront." She said and hit him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"I loved it when you got mad, you looked like an avenging angel ready to strike me dead."  
  
"A clumsy angel." Sammy muttered, but Ikuko saw the glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Shut up devil spawn." Serena shot back at him and they stuck their tongues out at each other. Ikuko rolled her eyes, really, how old were they again?  
  
There was a jingling of keys at the door. "Ikuko? Who's the prick who parked in my parking spot?" She quickly looked to the hall and saw Kenji pulling at his tie.  
  
"Dad!" Serena stood up.  
  
"Hello sweetheart." Kenji greeted his daughter and pulled her into a hug. He looked passed her shoulder to see a dark haired young man standing awkwardly to the side. "Who are you?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"Uh, dad, I want you to meet Darien." Serena said and tightened her hold on his arm. Ikuko inched off the couch when she saw rage fill her husband's eyes.  
  
"So you're the one who impregnated my one and only daughter." He said in a chilling voice.  
  
"Dad....." Serena began, but he slipped out of her hold and went upstairs. Ikuko knew what was waiting upstairs. She sent Serena a warning look and followed her husband.  
  
Serena went to Darien's side and kissed him hard on the mouth, before looking him dead in the eye. "Run." She said softly. Darien blinked, not sure if he heard her right.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"RUN!" She hissed and him. He looked up to see Serena's father stomping down the stairs with a deadly looking shotgun. He cocked it with one hand.  
  
"Die boy!" He hollered. Darien was already booking it down the sidewalk. Serena watched him run, his long legs eating up the distance. Her father was right behind him, waving his gun he bought after Serena left that day from telling them about Caleb.  
  
"You will die for touching her! I'm going to kill you! You better run! Sleep with one eye open every night for now on!" Her father ranted. Serena stood with her mother in the doorway. Sammy was keeling over with laughter on the front lawn. Caleb had waken up and toddled outside, watching his grandpa chasing his daddy all over the small neighborhood.  
  
"He really is a fast runner." Serena's mother commented. Serena giggled.  
  
"So is dad." She paused. "For an old guy."  
  
"Yes, he has vigor. Keeps us both young." Her mother said a little dreamily.  
  
"Ewww MOM! I didn't need to know that!" Serena covered her poor ears.  
  
"Who do you think will tire first?" Her mother asked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena and her mother stood by their mates' side, wondering when they were going to wake up.  
  
"That was a pretty nasty blow they took." Serena sighed.  
  
"You would think that they would have seen the tree they ran into." Her mother commented dryly.  
  
"Men are hard headed." Serena giggled and wiped the blood of Darien's forehead and poured some peroxide onto a gauze.  
  
"On three." Her mother said and poised the soggy gauze over her husband's forehead.  
  
"One....two....." The two women smiled evilly at one another. "Three."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" The cries were heard through out the whole house followed by a string of curses.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me woman!" Her dad hollered at his wife.  
  
"Jeeze Serena, don't you know that stings?" Darien growled at her, putting a protective had over his cut.  
  
"Men are such babies." Serena and her mother said in unison and left the glowering men to start dinner. It took three whole weeks for her dad to get over his anger, but when he did, he and Darien were the best of friends.  
  
One night, Serena sat alone in the moonlight.  
  
"What are you doing up?" A silky voice behind her spoke up.  
  
"Thinking." She said and lifted her head to kiss him. A lazy desire sparkled in his midnight blue eyes. He lifted her from the window and gently pulled down a strap of her tank top and kissed her shoulder softly. Serena moaned and pulled at his shirt as well. When his flesh was exposed, she kissed his lightly salty skin.  
  
"What say you and I go and practice making another beautiful child?" He murmured in her ear. She let him lead her into the quiet bedroom.  
  
"And what do you want next?" She asked him, kissing down his hard stomach.  
  
"Doesn't matter." He told her huskily, bringing her back up and claming her mouth for another kiss. "What do you want?" He breathed. Serena was thoughtful as she kissed him back.  
  
"A girl." She said softly and arched up to meet him. Hot flesh connected and she heard him growl.  
  
"And she'll be as perfect as you." He told her and began moving slowly. They soared together in the limitless starry night. The moon seemed to glow brighter at that moment and time seemed to stop for them as they moves in sync with one another, desire running rampant through their systems. Everything seemed right. Everything seemed endless, and Serena knew that she would never tire of living like this, where only she and Darien mattered for the moment. Eternity didn't seem long enough for her......................................... 


End file.
